A Youkai in Furinkan?!
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This is an Inu-Yasha/Ranma 1/2 crossover that will make your insides churn from the laughter. Just imagine. Inu-Yasha wandering Furinkan with all the weirdoes that lurk there... Already sound funny, huh?
1. Arrival ^_^

[Okay minna.  I'm sorry, but I just couldn't pass this one up.  This was just a cool idea I got once while listening to some Ranma songs after watching Inu-Yasha.  Heh, heh.  An Inu-Yasha/Ranma crossover story!!  Now of course, I can hear the people in the background… "Not much of a crossover.  Both are done by Rumiko Takahashi!"  But you know what… I…don't…care…! ^_^x I thought it was such a great idea and I wanted to see what would happen if I did the story.  After all Inu-Yasha and Ranma would get along great!  They got a lot in common snickers evilly from similar rivals (Ryoga/Kouga), to girl problems ^.~, to the same stubborn attitude.  It was just too much fun of an idea _not to do.  I just had to write this story!!  Oh, so you all know, instead of doing the usual last name first like it's supposed to be I did the first name first thing.  I'm so used to seeing Ranma in English that I'm used to writing Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome, not other way around.  So, I did it with Kagome too.  Kagome Higurashi.  The problem is that I keep switching languages (i.e. I use "Nani?!" one time and "What?!" the next).  Just wanted to let you all know ahead of time so you weren't confused.  So I hope you guys enjoy as much as I did writing it!  ^_^ Ja-ne!  PS: All right let me go over this real quickly. I have received many notices on how Furinkan isn't the name of the city (that the Tendos are in Tokyo in a prefecture called Nerima) only the name of the school. Now, I'll try my best to fix it for those who have complained, but it kind of defeats much of the funniness at the beginning. Oh, well, tough.  You hounded me about it so much, now you're going to get what you want :P Hope you're satisfied.]_

**A Youkai in Furinkan?!**

An Inu-Yasha/Ranma ½ Crossover 

****

Part I: Arrival ^_^

Kagome grinned as she felt the cool breeze ["aaahhh…kimochii…" ^_^].  Here she was!  Kami, it had been a good four years since she had last been in Nerima!  She held her wide-brimmed straw hat as a strong gust of wind blew in.  She held her sunflower-printed skirt down with her hand.  Her luggage was on the floor beside her, her purse over her.  She hadn't forgotten anything.  Good.  Kagome took in a deep breath and then turned to look into the station.  She sighed.  What a relief to take a vacation!  Going back and forth through time was such a hassle and was giving her severe stress.  Not to mention her rocky romantic relationship with Inu-Yasha.  She needed to get away for a while and coming to visit Akane was just what she needed.

Kagome's old friend Akane Tendo said she would meet her at the train station.  Now all she had to do was keep a look out for her.

"Well, what does your friend look like, Akane?  It's pointless to look for someone in this crowd if you don't know what she looks like!" Ranma muttered to the girl beside him.  Akane only rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, Ranma!  She said she was going to be wearing the straw hat I bought for her last time she came for a visit!  Now hurry up and find her.  I haven't seen her since before I met you!  I'm dying to see Kagome again!"

"How long have you known this girl anyway, Akane?"

Akane smiled as she thought back.  "She was my first pen pal when I was in grade school.  Our teachers kept the pen palling at that age to nearby Japanese, so it would be easier for us to make friends with them.  Kagome and I became fast friends and never lost touch.  After a year of writing to each other, her mom eventually brought her here for a visit.  Since then every other year we would visit each other and we never stopped writing.  She lives in this old temple shrine.  It's beautiful!  But after we got into junior high it was harder to come and visit.  We've been so busy.  I haven't seen her in four years.  But we never stopped writing to each other."

"Does that mean she knows about me then?" Ranma asked as he shoved someone out of his way.

Akane grinned mischievously at him.  "Oh yeah.  She knows everything about you, Ranma."

His eyebrow ticked.  "What?!  You even told her about _that?!  Isn't anything sacred?  Why did you do that for!?"_

Akane shrugged it off.  "She's my best friend, Ranma.  Why shouldn't I tell her about you and your little… 'curse'?  She has her own boy problems and after telling her about you, she felt she could tell someone about her own.  No one but me knows about her situation."  Akane sighed.  When Kagome had written to her telling about her time travel, the Shikon Jewel, and the hanyou Inu-Yasha, it had almost been too much to swallow.  But Kagome wasn't crazy and she wasn't lying either.  If people didn't know Ranma, no one would have probably believed that he turned into a girl when splashed with cold water!  So, what if her friend Kagome was falling in love with a boy that was half dog demon and half human?  She was falling in love with a boy that turned into a girl!  Was there one that was worse?

"Hey, Akane.  I see a chick with a straw hat with a sunflower on it.  Is that her?"

Akane looked up and saw the hat.  "Yes!  Ranma that's her!  Let's go!"

"You didn't tell me was so cute, Akane!"

Akane jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow [or were we actually expecting a mallet ^_^ hee hee…].  "Ow!!  What'd you do that for?!" Ranma yelled at her.

"You know perfectly well why.  Hmph!  I'd put it out of my mind if I were you.  Her boyfriend would chew you up and spit you out like a dog toy! [Inside joke! Inside joke!] So don't get any ideas!"

"I wasn't getting any ideas!  I was just complimenting her and you!  You don't have to get so violent!  You already told me she had a boyfriend!  Damn, Akane, what do you think I am anyway?!" Ranma bellowed at her.

"A pervert."

"Ugh!!"

Akane ignored him and rushed over to her old friend.  "Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and saw Akane rushing toward her.  She gave a laugh of greeting and hugged her friend.  "Akane!  Kami, it's been a long time!  I missed you so much!  I wasn't too hard to spot, was I?"

Akane shook her head.  "No, we found you fine.  You weren't waiting long, were you?"

Kagome smiled.  "Iie.  I got here a little while ago.  I was enjoying the breeze.  Nerima is so nice this time of year.  I'm just so glad I'm getting a vacation!  I definitely needed one."

Akane turned around to see Ranma still trying to get through the crowd.  She turned back to Kagome and whispered, "What did you tell you-know-who?"

Kagome blinked.  "Inu-Yasha?  I told him I had a test."

Akane straightened and lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.  "For two weeks?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.  "He always passes by to pick me up every three days.  So, it doesn't matter how long I tell I'm going to be gone.  He's still going to come on the third day."

"Then what's going to happen three days from now?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.  "If I know my dog-boy, he'll come to pick me up, find out I skipped out on him for a whole two weeks and track me down with that nose of his.  I say he'll be here by the fifth day if we're lucky.  If he's really mad, he'll be here by the night of the third day."

Akane giggled.  "So, I guess I'm actually going to get to meet him!  That's great!"

Kagome sighed.  "You won't be thinking that when he starts picking a fight with everyone and everything just to vent out his anger."

Akane shook her head.  "You haven't been here in a while.  All that happens nowadays is fights.  It never ends.  It all started when Ranma showed up."

"What about me?  And just cause your small Akane, doesn't mean you can sneak away on me!  Wait up, next time."

The two girls looked up to see Ranma headed right toward them, walking on people's heads.  Curses were flying up at him, but he ignored them.  He dropped down before them and lifted his hand.  "Hello, Kagome.  I'm Ranma, Akane's fiancée."

Kagome smiled at him.  "I don't know why you complain, Akane.  At least he's cute.  Konnichiwa, Ranma.  I know who you are, Akane's sent me pictures.  It's great to finally meet you in person."

            Ranma whistled.  "Whoa, Akane.  You could use a few lessons in cuteness from her—"

            Akane jammed him in the ribs again, cutting him off.  Kagome laughed.  "Oh, kami, major déjà vu!  And I don't know what you're talking about Ranma.  Akane no kawaii!!  I'm not cute at all compared to her.  Akane, I still love your haircut.  It so suits you!"

            Akane giggled.  "Come on, Kagome.  We're going to head home now.  Afterwards I'll introduce you to all the wackos in town.  If we don't run into them first that is."


	2. The Crazies *_*

Part II: The Crazies *_*

            Ranma grumbled after the two girls as they began their little girl talk.  Damn Akane.  That hurt.  _Well, you deserved it, moron.  You were practically asking for it, his inner voice said.  Ranma snorted.  But he wondered what had been that comment about déjà vu.  Did Kagome do that sort of thing with her boyfriend too?  Ranma sighed.  No wonder the two were best friends._

            Ranma caught up behind them and tried to get into the conversation.  "So, Kagome, do you take Martial Arts too, like Akane?"

            Akane and Kagome looked up at him.  Kagome smiled.  "Iie, unfortunately.  It wouldn't do me much good.  Everything out there is much stronger than me, physically anyway.  I'm better off with a projectile.  I'm thinking of getting into the archery club so I can get better faster."

            Akane nodded.  "So, he doesn't complain about you so much anymore, huh?"

            "Ah…"

            Ranma blinked.  Okay, he was lost again.  "What do you mean 'he'?  Kagome's boyfriend?  He wants her to do archery?  Are you at least good at it, Kagome, or are you a beginner?"

            Kagome shrugged.  "In my past life I was a good archer.  I'm much better now than when I first started.  Now I can actually hit the demons and not him."

            Ranma's eyes widened.  So, that's why her boyfriend wanted her to practice.  She'd almost pegged him a few times.  Makes sense.  Wait a minute.  Demons?

            "Whoa, wait up a minute, Kagome.  Demons?  You and your boyfriend pick fights with demons?  I'm not saying it's weird…it's just unusual."

            Kagome shrugged.  "Well, I am the reincarnation of a powerful Miko, and youkai have a tendency of hunting me down as well as me going after them.  You could say it's my job…but I'm only doing it for him."

            "Ouch."

            Akane nodded and turned to Ranma.  "Exactly my point, Ranma.  Kagome's been under a lot of stress lately with this demon hunting she's doing and school and boy problems on top of that.  She's been in more life or death situations recently than I care to recount.  She needs a vacation, so let's make sure she has fun here, kay?" [Oh yeah…]

            Ranma shrugged.  "Sure.  But from what I've been hearing these things probably follow her around everywhere.  Her boyfriend was okay with letting her come all the way here alone?"

            Kagome sighed.  "He doesn't know I'm gone yet."

            "Oh boy."

            Kagome nodded.  "Mm.  'Oh boy'.  When he finds out where I am he's going to high tail it over here.  I hope you don't mind a little more action than necessary, Ranma.  Because once he gets here all hell will probably break loose."

            Ranma grinned.  "Really?  Does that mean this guy can fight?"

            Kagome nodded.  "Oh yeah.  He can fight.  He can probably kill you too.  But if he gets out of hand, I'll control him."

            Ranma lifted an eyebrow at that comment, but his mind drifted to the expectation of a good spar.  From that description, the guy was probably better than Ryoga!  A better sparring partner!  Ranma had been severely lacking a good challenge lately and now he was looking forward to this guy's arrival.  Hold up.  He still hadn't gotten his name.

            "Hey, Kagome—"

            "Nyao!!  Please!  Won't you meee-arry me?!  Please!  I'll make a good husband, I swear!!  Nyao!  Please meee-arry me?" [O.o]

            The three stood in silence as a giant ghost cat ran by them, chasing after a young girl.  She screamed the whole way past them while the cat continued to ask her to marry him.

            Kagome looked at Ranma and Akane.  "We did just see a giant ghost cat run by chasing a girl and asking her to marry him, didn't we?"

            Ranma groaned.  "Yeah, we did."

            Kagome nodded.  "Just making sure.  Do you want me to help the cat pass on?"

            Ranma blinked.  "You…can do that?"

            Akane nodded.  "Kagome comes from a shrine family.  She's done this many times.  She helped a little girl stop from becoming an evil spirit a while ago."

            "Really?  That's im—"

            "THERE YOU ARE RANMA SAOTOME!!  HOW DARE YOU BETRAY AKANE WITH ANOTHER GIRL LIKE THAT?!  AND IN FRONT OF HER NO LESS!!  DIE, RANMA!!"

            Ranma turned and managed to lift his leg fast enough to stop Ryoga's charge and knock him on his butt.  "Oh, god, Ryoga!  Why don't you ask what's going on before charging head first?"

            Akane rolled her eyes.  "Oh, Ryoga.  Don't be silly.  This is my best friend, Kagome Higurashi from Tokyo.  She's come for a visit.  We were just talking."  Akane turned to Kagome, but her friend was trying to stifle her laughter.  "Kagome…?"

            Kagome laughed and waved at Ryoga.  "Konnichiwa, Ryoga-kun."  She giggled again.  "You remind me of someone I know.  It's a pleasure to meet you.  I've heard a lot about you from Akane."

            Ryoga's eyes focused finally from Ranma's kick and his jaw dropped as he stared at Kagome.  "You're…Akane's best friend?  Wow!  Not only is Akane beautiful, but so is her best friend!"  He stood up and grabbed Kagome's hands.  "It's a pleasure to meet you too!"  He bowed over her hands.

            Kagome giggled.  "At least you're a lot more polite than the person you remind me of." [and we all know who this is, ne, minna?]

            Ranma blinked.  "Who does he remind you of, Kagome?"

            Akane grinned and looked at Kagome.  "That Kouga guy, right?"

            Kagome nodded.  "You know how Ryoga-kun is your rival in battle and for Akane, Ranma?"  Ranma nodded slowly, not really wanting to admit it.  "Well, Kouga-kun is basically the same thing to us.  That's why Ryoga reminds me of him."

            "So, this Kouga guy is a severe pain in the ass?"

            "RANMA!!" Ryoga bellowed.

            Kagome nodded.  "Pretty much."

Akane groaned.  "Kagome, you're terrible."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and continued.  "It's true.  He's nice too, but definitely annoys the heck out of—"

"Ranma darling!"

"Ranma honey!"

"Nihao, Ranma!"

Ranma cursed as Kodachi, Ukyo, and Shampoo jumped on him.  The three sent Ryoga crashing into a nearby wall.  Ranma struggled to get them off.  "Get off of me!!"

Akane groaned as the three girls dropped in on them.  "Oh no.  Couldn't they have waited till we got you settled first?"

Kagome blinked as she stared at the women attacking Ranma.  One of them looked eerily like Sango.  When he finally managed to get free, he jumped behind Kagome and Akane.  Akane gave him a narrowed look.

"What are you doing, Ranma?  They're your problem."

"You say that like I wanted it!"

"You're the one who got engaged to all three of them."

Kagome's jaw dropped.  "Are you serious, Akane?  I know you told me they were also engaged to him, but I thought it was their ideas, not Ranma's."

Ranma shook his head.  "Oyaji sold me off to practically all the girls in China just to get some food.  I'm pretty much engaged to the entirety of China and Japan thanks to him.  Ukyo is one of them.  Shampoo has this stupid Chinese Amazon tradition that says that if a man beats a member of the tribe she has to marry him.  If I'd known that ahead of time, I never would have picked a fight with an Amazon!  As for Kodachi…she came up with it on her own."

Kagome blinked at Ranma's explanation.  She turned to Akane.  Her friend nodded.  That was the whole story of those three.  When Kagome turned to the three women they were all eyeing her evilly.

Ukyo spoke first.  "Ranma honey, who is this girl?"

Kodachi humphed.  "Another rival for my Ranma darling's heart?  I'm warning you, you look too frail to compete with me!  Oh ho ho ho!" @_@

Shampoo jumped in front of Kagome.  "You're pretty, but Shampoo much better looking.  You no win Ranma from Shampoo!"

Kagome stared at them for a beat and then burst out laughing.  "Iya, iya!  I'm not a rival for Ranma!  I'm Akane's best friend from Tokyo prefecture here for a visit and a vacation!  I'm not interested in Ranma-kun at all!"

The harsh looks on the girls' faces suddenly faded.  Ukyo grinned.  "You mean you've already got a boyfriend?"

"For lack of a better word, hai," Kagome said with a smile.

The three blinked.  Ukyo shrugged.  "Whatever.  I'm Ukyo.  Okonomiyaki cook extraordinare!"  Kagome smiled at the Sango look-alike.

Shampoo bounced.  "I Shampoo!  Amazon Warrior and Ramen cook!"

"And I…" the girl with the wavy black hair said, black rose petals suddenly appearing out of nowhere and billowing about her.  "Am Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.  _Oh boy.  Akane wasn't kidding when she said these people were wackos.  "I'm Kagome Higurashi, Akane no tomodachi and Miko-in-training."  Kagome gave them a small bow._

"Wow," Ukyo murmured.  "Miko-in-training?  Does that mean you've got magic powers or something?"

Kagome smiled.  "I can blow up anything that's evil.  Especially, when I get really mad.  I can sense power in things and people and I can sense youkai—"

"Speaking of which, do you sense that?  My flesh is crawling—"

"DAMN YOU, RANMA!!"

"Not now, Ryoga."  Ranma knocked him down again.

There was silence in the group.  Kagome shivered.  Ranma was right… the presence of evil… Not a youkai, but still evil…

Suddenly a small shadowy figure appeared before Kagome, saliva dripping from its wrinkled face.  _"New blood…"_

"KKKYYYYAAAAA!!" Kagome screamed and stepped back.

Ranma's fist sent the thing into the concrete, a vein was pulsing on Ranma's head.  Kagome blinked and looked toward the thing that had been about to attack her.

It was a short, withered old man.

"You old…freak.  Ganging up on Akane's friend like that…" Ranma lifted the old man from the floor by the back of his shirt.  "Don't you have any decency at all?!"

Happousai grinned evilly as he faced Ranma and squirted the boy with a toy water gun filled with ice water.  Ranma promptly transformed and coughed, tossing the old man away from him.  "Ack!  That's cold!!  Damn you, you old freak!  What'd you do that for?!"

Kagome could only stare in shock at Ranma.  It really was true.  Ranma _did turn into a girl.  Kagome grinned.  This was funny, but what about that…?_

Happousai was on the floor wriggling his way toward Kagome.  She gave a light screech and stepped back, closer to Akane.  Akane's eye was ticking.  "Grandpa Happousai, you little lecher.  Didn't Ranma's pounding teach you anything?  I'm not going let you do a thing to Kagome!"

"But Akane… I just wanted to say hello to your beautiful friend in my own special way.  She's so lovely and I just wanted to snuggle a little and grab a quick feel…"

Blue lines appeared on Kagome's face.  _Na-nani?  Was he talking about…?_

"Please, Akane.  Just a quick feel?  It's rare we get such a pretty girl around these parts.  Ranma is bountiful, but he isn't half as cute as she is!"

Ranma picked up the old man by the shirt again, but before he could pound him, someone grabbed him from behind and grabbed Ranma's breasts.

"Pigtailed girl!!  Oh, where have you been, my love?!"

**_"AAACCKKK!!!  LET ME GO!!!"_******

Ryoga muttered, "Pervert" under his breath, while Shampoo and Ukyo immediately went to Ranma's rescue. 

"Let Ranma go, you stupid blockhead!"

"Release Ranma honey, or your going to get a spatula in the head!"

Both girls sent Kuno flying into the distance, his index finger, thumb and pinky extended in the traditional shape.  Kagome just stared in surprise as he vanished into the sky.  She turned to Akane.  "That was…?"

"Kuno."

"Oh."

            Shampoo and Ukyo wiped their hands.  Kodachi approached Ranma with a pissed look.  "You redheaded slut!  What did you do with my Ranma darling?  I will find where you have hidden him!"  She turned around and jumped off into the distance, black rose petals following her.  "Ranma darliiinnggg~?!!  Where are you, dearest?!  Your Black Rose is here!  Oh ho ho ho ho!"

            Silence.

            Kagome looked at Akane.  "That was weird."

            Akane rolled her eyes.  "You have no idea."

            _Wriggle, wriggle.  Kagome sensed an evil presence approaching her and saw Happousai coming at her again.  She cringed and stepped back.  "Kyaaa…!"_

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you, old man."

            Happousai turned to Ranma with a smirk.  "Really, Ranma?  And why not?  Such a lovely specimen… all I want is just one little cuddle, that's all."

            "She's got a boyfriend."

            Happousai lifted a wrinkled brow.  "And is he here?"

            "Tsk, tsk, tsk.  Shame on you, Happy.  Picking on a poor girl like that.  And a girl with a boyfriend no less.  I'm sure he'll be trouble, eh, girlie?"

            Shampoo clapped with glee.  "Grandma!"

            Ranma groaned.  "Oh, great.  The old crone is here too, now."

            Cologne humphed.  "You should show more respect for your elders, Son-in-law."

            "I'm not your son-in-law," Ranma growled at her.

            Happousai nodded.  "Yes…you should show more respect for your elders."  He turned back to Kagome.  "So come on, missy.  Let's feel them delicious little beauties."

            A vein cracked.  Kagome had had enough.  She stepped forward, her eyes narrowed, emanating a raging, evil aura.  She was shrouded in blue and her eyes glowed a dangerous red.  Happousai looked up at her and gave a little shriek.  "If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't dare.  I'm dating a youkai right now and he'll slice and dice you if he ever found out you touched me.  You may be a demon yourself…but he's a _real one."_

            Happousai skirted back.

Cologne gave a light whistle.  "This girl does have some power.  Dating a youkai, eh?  Courageous.  We might actually have some interesting things going on in this dull town for a while."

Happousai gulped.  "Nevermind.  No one wants to touch a girl that scary… Then again…"

            **_POW!_**

            The old man went flying of into the distance.  A vein pulsed on Ranma and Ryoga's hands.  Both had punched the pervert into the distance.  Ukyo was heating up some water for Ranma while Shampoo bounced up and down clapping.

Cologne rolled her eyes.  "Shampoo come home soon.  It's getting late."

"Yes, Grandma!"

            Kagome looked at Akane and heaved a sigh.  "Are we missing anyone?"

            Akane was about to open her mouth when suddenly they heard a "SHAMPOO!!" coming toward them.

Akane sighed.  "He's the last one."

Mousse suddenly burst in landing on the kettle, spilling the hot water.

"Aaahh!!  You moron, look what you did, Mousse!!" Ranma bellowed.

Ryoga burst out laughing.  "HA!  Serves you right, Ranma—"

Ryoga was cut off when Ranma punched him into the distance, Ryoga's hands also making the traditional hand symbol.

Ranma heaved.  "Damn it!!  Why does this always happen to me?!"

"Ranma Saotome!!  What have you done with my beautiful Shampoo?!  Where is she?!"

"Uh…"

Ranma turned around to see Mousse challenging a stunned Kagome.  She smiled lightly.  "A-no… Gomen—Mousse was it?—I'm not Ranma.  He's over there, in girl form.  I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"What?!  You're not Ranma?  Then where…?"

"Stupid Mousse."

Mousse whirled around.  "Shampoo?  Oh, my beautiful Shampoo!  I've been looking everywhere for you!"  He clasped Ranma's hands.  Ranma looked at Mousse through narrowed eyes.  _Why didn't the moron have his glasses on?  "Come my darling Shampoo!  Let's go home!" He wrapped his arms around Ranma._

Veins popped up all over Ranma's head.  "LET…ME…GO…!!!"  He sent Mousse flying after Ryoga.

Ranma heaved and heaved.  He turned to Ukyo and Shampoo.  The only two loons left.  "We'd like to get Kagome to the dojo now if that's okay.  Do you mind giving us some peace?"

Ukyo smiled.  "Sure, Ranma honey.  After all, Kagome already has a boyfriend…or whatever, and we don't have to worry her putting moves on you.  Hope you have a nice time here, Kagome!"

Shampoo nodded.  "Shampoo see you soon, Ranma!  You think of Shampoo while she gone, promise?"

The two jumped off with a wave.

The three were finally alone again.  Kagome sighed and looked at Akane and Ranma.  "And you two have to deal with them all of the time?"  Akane and Ranma nodded.  "Nevermind, I'd rather deal with youkai than these people."

Akane and Ranma nodded in agreement and then continued toward the Tendo dojo.


	3. Dinner, Adventure and a Shikon Shard @.@

Part III: Dinner, Adventure and a Shikon Shard @.@

            Kagome sighed happily as they reached the Tendo dojo.  It had been years since she had last been there.  The place looked practically the same.  When they entered the gate, someone went flying over them.

            "Good bye, Ka-Kasumi~!" [O.O*]

            The woman at the front of the house waved and smiled.  "Good bye, Dr. Tofu.  Sleep well."

            "I w-wi-wi-will."

            Kagome, Akane and Ranma blinked after Dr. Tofu as he disappeared down the street.  Kagome giggled.  "He's still the same."  The two nodded.  They then turned to Kasumi who was waiting at the door for them.

            Kasumi came forward with a smile.  "Oh, Kagome-chan!  It's been since a long time since you came to visit.  I prepared a very special dinner for your arrival.  Everyone's just waiting to eat it!"

            Kagome smiled.  "Arigato, Kasumi-san.  I'm so glad I could finally come.  I was really looking forward to your cooking!  You still make the best food."

            Kasumi giggled.  "I'm glad, Kagome-chan.  Come on in!"

            The three entered, eager to eat.

            Soun Tendo and a giant panda were playing shougi by the door to the yard, Nabiki was counting yen at the table and Happousai was sleeping on a cushion by the table.

            Akane turned to Ranma.  "Ranma, can you take Kagome's bags to my room?"

            "Sure."

            Ranma dragged the bags upstairs.  Akane plopped down next to Nabiki, while Kagome said hello to everyone.  "Konbanwa, Nabiki, Soun-san."

            Soun looked up with a smile.  "Well, if it isn't Kagome-chan!  It has been a long time since I've seen your lovely smile.  How have you and your family been doing?"

            Kagome smiled.  "Very well.  My little brother is getting big and Ji-chan is still as spiritual as ever."

            "That's good.  Oh, let me introduce my old friend, Genma Saotome.  He's Ranma's father."

            The giant panda held up a sign that said, "Pleasure to meet you."

            Kagome bowed with a smile.  "Same here, Saotome-san.  Akane has told me a lot about you and Ranma."

            The panda flipped the wooden sign around.  "Really?"

            Kagome nodded.  She then turned to a smirking Nabiki.  "Akane tells me you guys had run-ins with all the crazies in Nerima.  What do you think of our wacko population?  It's been growing steadily since you were last here, ne, Kagome?"

            Kagome chuckled and sat down between Nabiki and Akane.  "Mm.  And I thought I had it strange in Tokyo.  But Nerima has been getting weirder."

            Nabiki grinned.  "And you haven't even officially met the principal of Furinkan High, Principal Kuno, yet.  Poor Kagome.  You have no idea what mess you've gotten yourself into from coming back here to visit."

            Kagome shook her head and smiled at Akane.  "I really don't care, Nabiki.  I haven't seen Akane in a long while and I needed a break.  Even with all these loons wandering around Nerima and hovering around the Tendo dojo and Furinkan High is fine with me, as long as I can get away from the insanity in Tokyo for a while."  Kagome sighed.  "Though probably a bit of that insanity is going to be following me."

            Nabiki lifted an eyebrow as Kasumi entered the room with all the food.  Ranma came racing down the stairs and plopped down next to Akane.  "Really, Kagome?" Nabiki said.  "I can't wait.  The same old wackos get dull after a while.  We need some new blood."  Happousai woke up with the smell of the food.  Nabiki whispered the next bit of information to Kagome's ear.  "If I were you I'd watch your underwear like a hawk while you're here.  That old pervert will take it from you in no time if you're not careful."

            Kagome nodded.  Soun and Genma sat at the table, Genma pouring hot water on himself so he could eat properly.  Akane grinned and whispered back to her sister, "Well, if that bit of insanity really does follow Kagome from Tokyo to here then we won't have to worry about that.  Anybody lays their hands on Kagome or her underwear he'll probably kill them."

            Nabiki's eyebrows lifted.  "Really?  That violent, huh?  This will definitely be interesting."

            Kasumi smiled.  "Dinner's served.  Tonight is special because Akane's friend Kagome has finally come back for a visit.  So, I expect all of you to behave yourselves.  Dig in!"

            Kagome blinked as the war over the food suddenly erupted.  Soun, Genma, Happousai and Ranma all attacked Kasumi's dinner in a desperate attempt to get at it.  Kagome burst out laughing.

            "So, Kagome.  What do you think about what's happened since you were last here?"

            Kagome looked up at Akane.  Her old friend was smiling at her from her bed.  Kagome was still unpacking.  She gave a little shrug and resumed unpacking.  "I don't know, Akane.  But despite all the weirdness, it's a relief.  It almost seems normal compared to what I've been through.  The closest thing to a youkai around here is Grandpa Happousai and the closest thing to a ghost is that harmless cat.  It's such an ease to my spirit.  I really needed a break.  Away from youkai, away from people and things trying to kill me, away from the bloody Sengoku Jidai… Though sometimes that era seems so peaceful despite all the wars going on."

            Akane nodded.  She took Kagome's hand.  "Well, here you can rest a bit an stay away from all those things that are trying to get you."

            Kagome nodded and sighed.  Akane looked worried.  "What is it, Kagome?"

            "I don't know how long it will last."

            Akane blinked.  "Do you mean because Inu-Yasha will follow you?"

            Kagome shook her head.  "Inu-Yasha is the least of my problems… No, that's a lie… He's my biggest problem, but not about taking away my peacefulness.  Even with him here, I'm sure I'd still have fun and be able to relax.  I'm not worried about him and what he'll do here.  What I'm worried is what'll happen because I brought these."

            Kagome lifted a necklace and a little bottle in her hands.  Akane's eyes widened.  The jewel on the necklace was only half there, as if it had broken, but it glowed with an inner light.  There were shards in the little bottle that seemed to be a part of the same jewel and glowed with the same light.  Akane's jaw dropped.  "That wouldn't happen to be…?"

            Kagome nodded.  "Ah, it's the Shikon no Tama.  I can't leave it at home; who knows what youkai may attack my home while I'm not there?  I have to take it with me… But I'm afraid of what will follow me here to get its hands on it, if it figures out the Shikon no kakera are here."  Kagome attached the bottle to the necklace and pulled it over her head, putting it on the inside of her pajamas against her skin.

            Akane squeezed Kagome's hand.  Oh, Kami.  "Don't worry, Kagome.  If anything does come after the Shikon Jewel, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it.  They may not look like it, but all the wackos are actually good fighters.  We should be able to hold back any youkai that'll come after it."

            Kagome smiled up at Akane but shook her head.  "You don't understand, Akane.  I've faced demons that have been tough for Inu-Yasha to beat.  If Inu-Yasha, who's a hanyou, has a tough time, there's no way humans could ever defeat it.  What we've got to hope for is that nothing comes and that if something does, it's an easy thing to  beat."

            Akane grinned.  "Or that Inu-Yasha gets here a lot faster than planned."

            Kagome giggled.  "That too.  But he's probably going to be really upset at me when he gets here.  Actually, he's probably going to be furious."

            Akane shrugged.  "From what you told me, Kagome, Inu-Yasha is all bark and no bite."

            Kagome grinned.  "Don't ever tell him I said that.  He'll kill me!"

            The two burst out laughing.

            Kagome blinked at the spectacle before her.  She had been here three days already.  She'd gone to the public baths with Akane, Kasumi and Nabiki (Shampoo and Ukyo decided to tag along too) and there'd been a heck of an adventure.  They went to the beach, to the local amusement park and to the mall.  Akane gave Kagome a tour of Furinkan High and introduced all the psychos more thoroughly.  Mousse turned into a duck and Shampoo into a cat.  Mousse was blind.  Kuno and his sister Kodachi were clueless.  Kuno added Kagome to his list of beautiful women he must date (she was now one of the top three, Ranma and Akane were with her).  Nabiki had shown Kagome her newest set of pictures to sell to Kuno and how she manipulated him with them.  She'd cooked with Kasumi and played shougi with Soun-san and Genma-san.  She met Principal Kuno and almost got all her hair cut off.  She'd chased after Happousai and her underwear with Akane and Ranma.  She'd shown her archery skills to Akane.  Kagome had okonomiyaki at Ukyo's and gotten lost with Ryoga.  She had ramen at Shampoo's place and got to know Grandma Cologne better.  The old lady had a lot of questions about Kagome's 'youkai' boyfriend.  She'd gotten out of there quickly.

            And throughout all of this, she had watched Ranma and Akane fight.  Watched Ranma fight with Ryoga.  Watched Ranma fight with Mousse and with Kuno.  She'd seen Ranma take all three at the same time.  She'd seen Ranma fight with Happousai countless times.  She'd seen Ranma get turned into a girl (so many times that she didn't even notice anymore) and get felt on by both Kuno and Happousai.  Kagome had already learned all of Ranma's moves.  She'd learned all of Mousse, Kuno and Ryoga's moves.  She'd even learned Happousai's moves.  She'd even seen Grandma Cologne, Shampoo and Ukyo fight…with Ranma, with each other.

            Akane was right, Kagome thought as she watched another battle between Ryoga and Ranma.  All they ever did was fight, fight and fight.  She was watching that spectacle now.  Ranma was tormenting Ryoga and looking extremely bored at it.  Ryoga broke down another wall.  Kagome winced and sighed.  Akane sighed beside her and leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder.  Kagome looked at her friend with a smile.

            Akane moaned.  "It just gets so boring after a while.  This is all they do, day in, day out.  Whether for real, for a spar or training, out of sheer stupidity or over me, this is all they do.  I just don't care anymore.  I know Ranma will win—he always does—and Ryoga will still be just as upset as ever.  I'm surprised this city still remains in tact after all the things that go on here."

            Kagome giggled.  "Well, at first it was interesting…but you're right.  After seeing it so many times it does get kind of dull."

            Akane groaned and winced as another wall collapsed.  "Let's get out of here before something falls on us."  She got up, dragging Kagome with her.

            Kagome blinked.  "But where are we going, Akane?"

            "Oh, anywhere, I don't care!  Let's go to the local temple.  I want to buy a charm."

            Kagome shook her head and let her friend drag her.

            When they got there, Akane was looking at the charms, while Kagome checked out the temple.  It seemed like a perfectly normal temple.  No magical wells that led to other time, no youkai wandering about the edges.  A perfectly safe and normal shrine and temple.  Kagome sighed.  If only her life was easy as the people who ran this shrine.

            "Can I help you?"

            Kagome blinked and turned to the woman who had spoken.  She was dressed like Kikyou (white haori, red hakama) only she had orange colored hair [O.o].  Kagome smiled and shook her head.  "Mm.  I was just looking around while I waited for my friend.  I've never been to the shrine here.  It never occurred to me.  I live at a temple too."

            "Oh?" the woman said.  "You're a Shinto maiden too then?"

            Kagome shrugged her shoulders.  "I guess you could say so."

            The woman seemed to ponder something as she looked at Kagome.  Kagome met the woman's gaze.  "Is there something wrong?"

            She shook her head.  "I was just wondering why you answered that way.  You're wearing shards of the Shikon no Tama around your neck and you say that you 'could' be a Shinto maiden?  I would say you're a Miko yourself."

            Kagome giggled.  "You figured me out.  I guess you could say I'm a Miko-in-training.  I'm still learning how to use my powers.  But right now, I'm on vacation.  I needed a little break from youkai extermination."

            "Kagome!  Let's go!  I just thought of something we could do!  Come on!" Akane cried from across the shrine.

            Kagome nodded and waved.  She turned away from the woman with a smile.  "If you ever want to get rid of it, just let me know.  I'm sure keeping youkai away from here and that Shikon shard must be tiring.  It's my job to collect them all, but if you don't want to part with it, I understand that too.  Oh, and by the way, you should put it in a safer spot.  That pocket in your haori isn't a very good spot.  Anyone could just take it.  Ganbatte-ne!"  And with that, Kagome ran off to go to Akane.

            "Where are we going, Akane?"

            "Well, I just heard from the vender that there's great place for kareoke…"

            The two girls and their voices faded as they left the shrine, leaving the woman blinking after them.  "A true Miko…?" she whispered, her hand over the Shikon shard in her pocket.


	4. New Moon Dilemma ^-_-^

Part IV: New Moon Dilemma ^-_-^

            Inu-Yasha cursed his rotten luck.

            After coming to pick Kagome up, he'd found out from her little brother that she had no 'test'.  No… Kagome had skipped town to go on 'vacation'.  _VACATION!  A vacation while Naraku was causing god-knows-what trouble and there were still Shikon shards to find!  What was the stupid wench thinking?!  And no… She can't go on vacation anywhere nearby where he can easily get to her and drag her back.  __No… She had to go out to a town he had never heard of to visit an old friend.  If it hadn't been for Kagome's little brother he'd be searching all of Japan for her now.  At least the kid and told him what to do.  He showed the 'train' station that Kagome had taken and pointed out the 'train' she'd taken to get to the town.  Inu-Yasha had ridden the stupid thing to get to the damn town, digging his claws into its metal back so he wouldn't go flying off._

            And then, just as he got to the town, the sun set… and his powers faded.

            Inu-Yasha cursed his luck, his bad timing and Kagome.

            Now he had to wander all over the god-forsaken town looking for one girl without being able to sniff her out.  Kami, how he hated his human form.  He wished he could be rid of the damn nuisance.  The only good thing about it was now he wouldn't draw too much attention.

            Inu-Yasha growled, frustrated.  Not like anyone was wandering the streets of this town so late at night!!  His best bet was to ask a local about Kagome, and there wasn't a damn one in sight!  What was the damn point of his human form?!

            It was then that Inu-Yasha heard the footsteps.  He looked up and saw a boy walking on the wall next to him.  Inu-Yasha smirked.  Looked like his luck was changing.  Now he could ask a local about Kagome… Inu-Yasha jumped up and landed in the guy's path.  Too late, he realized he should have probably been polite.  Well, he was pissed, in a very bad mood, and itching to break something.  He was allowed.

            "Oi, koitsu," Inu-Yasha said, sizing up the guy before him.  A pigtail and Chinese clothing…even the shoes?  Kami, humans in this time had no taste in clothes.  What is with that outfit?

            "Excuse me?" the guy said back with an attitude.  Oh boy.  Inu-Yasha smirked.  This guy was already getting on his nerves.  He could practically smell the smartaleck comment that was coming up.  And right now his sense of smell sucked.  "And what's with the samurai get up?  That sword just for show?"

            _Samurai?  Those stupid humans that go around making wars?  He shouldn't have said that.  "You shouldn't talk China-boy.  What did you do?  Just swim from opium country?  Or can't you afford any real Japanese clothes?"_

            The guy's eyes narrowed.  "Nani…?"

            Inu-Yasha grinned.  He didn't care if he was riling the guy up or not, or if he was supposed to find Kagome anytime soon.  He was pissed and he was aching for a good fight.  He needed to pound something before he found Kagome again.  Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles.  "Doshita, Pigtails?  Or do you just want to get pounded?"

            The guy snapped.  Inu-Yasha could see it in his eyes.  Oh, did he pick good or what?  A hothead.  Just the kind of guy he felt like fighting right now.  Someone he could pound.  But the stance the guy got into had Inu-Yasha lifting his eyebrows.  Oh?  This guy was actually a fighter?  And by his stance, he looked to be good.  Was he actually going to get a challenge?  Oh yeah.  He picked well.

            Inu-Yasha grinned and got into a stance as well.  "Come on, teme.  Let's see what a stupid human like you can do, eh?"

            Ranma cursed.  He had just gotten out of a fight with Akane.  He had just wanted to walk around and fume before he broke or killed something.  And then, out of nowhere, this punk with long black hair and violet eyes in a red samurai get up—down to the sword and he had no shoes to boot—just comes along and picks a fight?  Did the guy have a death wish?

            But after the guy's smirk and his taunting and then the stance he gave, Ranma felt his blood heat and a grin twisting on his face.  Oh, this guy wasn't just a punk.  He was good.  Ranma had been itching to break something and then this guy just came and offered his face.  Well, at least he hoped it would be a challenge.  It'd be no fun if the guy turned out to be a wimp.

            He made the first attack, sending a roundhouse kick into the guy's face.  The guy stopped the kick before it made contact by grabbing Ranma's leg, and tossed him into the wall on the other side of the street.  Ranma winced as he pulled himself out of the concrete wall, pieces of it falling onto the floor.  The guy had a surprised look on his face.

            "Not bad, teme, for a human anyway," he said.  "I'm surprised you can still stand after that one."  He dropped down from the wall and faced Ranma again.  "Let's see what else you got."

            Ranma smirked and put his fists up.  "I don't know what you mean with that 'human' crap of yours buddy, but I'll show you what this 'teme' can do.  I _never lose."_

            "You will tonight."

            "Ugh!  Damn him!" Akane fumed at the walls of her bedroom.

            Kagome sighed.  "You know Akane, it wasn't his fault.  Just because Shampoo and Ukyo throw themselves at him, doesn't make him the culprit.  Haven't you realized yet that your fiancée is a sucker for weepy girl?  He's mush!  All you, Shampoo or Ukyo have to do is put on a weepy face and he's all yours.  He can't stand to see a girl cry.  He's too nice for his own good."

            "And that's what makes him a jerk!  He finally tells Shampoo to buzz off when he and I are trying actually have a… _serious… discussion and then she gets all teary eyed.  And Ranma just gives in!  That jerk!!  Why does he always give in?!"_

            Kagome shook her head and grabbed Akane by the shoulders.  That had been a real mistake on Ranma's part.  And Akane had dug him into the concrete with her mallet for it.  The argument that had resulted afterward had been very unpleasant.  "Unfortunately, Akane, you were cursed with a fiancée that is too nice for his own good.  He can't stand to see a girl cry whether he likes her or not.  He won't hurt you or anyone else willingly.  And you know it."

            Akane's eyes became teary-eyed and her lip trembled.  She sighed.  "I know, Kagome.  That's what makes me want to pound him even more!  Because of that, he's making other girls fall in love with him too and where the hell does that leave me?!"

            Kagome grinned at her friend.  "As the fiancée that he actually accepts."

            Akane blinked.  Kagome shook her head.  "Hadn't you noticed, Akane?  Out of all of his supposed 'fiancée's the only one he's actually acknowledged is you.  He calls you _his fiancée.  He doesn't say that with any of the others, now does he?"_

            Akane sniffed.  "No…"

            "Then…?"

            "Sorry to interrupt the girl talk about boys, but you two better come see this," a new voice said from the door.

            Akane and Kagome turned to see Nabiki grinning at them.  "Akane, your fiancée is picking a fight.  Obviously, he was little upset after your last encounter so he looked for someone to pound on."

            Akane shrugged.  "So what?  He's always fighting someone.  What's different this time, Nabiki?"

            Nabiki smirked.  "He's fighting someone new that's actually giving him some trouble.  I'm making a hefty profit with bets."

            Both Akane and Kagome looked up in surprise.  Akane stepped toward her sister.  "Are you serious?  He picked a fight with someone off the streets and this guy is actually giving him some trouble?"

            Nabiki nodded.  "Oh yeah.  They've gathered a heck of a crowd.  I think all the wackos are here except for Ryoga and Happousai.  They should be around soon, though.  If I know them, the old man is probably stealing underwear and Ryoga is probably looking for the place where Ranma's fighting and somehow ended up in Hokkaido."

            Kagome blinked, a strange suspicion crawling into her heart.  "Nabiki, what does this guy Ranma's fighting look like?"

            Nabiki grinned.  "Oh, I thought you'd never ask.  Long black hair, painfully good-looking—I mean the guy is downright yummy—violet eyes, oh and get this.  He's wearing a red samurai outfit.  Down to the sword and no shoes.  What is it with these weird outfits?  Why can't guys nowadays wear normal clothes?"  Nabiki shrugged.  "Oh well.  Are you coming or not?  Want to place bets?"

            Akane shook her head, her gaze on Kagome.  "No, Nabiki.  We'll be right out."

            Nabiki nodded.  "Oh, by the way, I say you get on the roof to watch.  That's the safest place as far as I'm concerned.  Who knows what moves they're going to pull out of their ass.  Ja-ne!"  Nabiki winked at them and closed the door.

            Akane and Kagome met each other's eyes.  Akane shook her head at Kagome.  "It's not…"

            Kagome nodded.  "Red samurai outfit, no shoes, a sword he's not using, black hair and violet eyes.  Ah, that's him."

            "But didn't you say he has white hair, claws, gold eyes and doggy ears?  And didn't you say he used his sword, Tetsuaiga, too?"

            Kagome nodded.  "Normally.  But tonight's not normal."

            "What do you mean?"

            Kagome pointed to the window.  "Tonight's the first night of the new moon.  It's the time of the month that Inu-Yasha turns completely human… at least till dawn.  Then he turns back to normal."  Kagome headed for the door.  "I say we head to the roof and watch."

            Akane rushed up to her.  "You don't want to make them stop?"

            Kagome grinned sheepishly.  "I hope you don't mind, Akane, but Inu-Yasha is probably pissed as hell at me right now and he's taking it out on Ranma.  I'd like him to vent a bit before he turned his anger on me.  Is that okay for me to use your fiancée as Inu-Yasha's punching bag?"

            Akane waved it off.  "Don't worry about it.  That's what Ranma's there for.  Besides, that punching bag punches back."

            Kagome grinned at her friend and the two rushed up to the roof to watch the fight.

            Inu-Yasha wiped his bloody lip with the back of his hand.  This guy wasn't too bad at all.  This was the first time a _human had given him any kind of trouble before.  __Probably because he was human himself for the night.  They'd even gathered a crowd.  Inu-Yasha hadn't meant to do that.  Gathering attention hadn't been his goal, he'd just wanted someone or something to beat up on before he found Kagome.  Now this had turned into a spectacle._

            Inu-Yasha grinned.  He was having a great time.

            Having darted in forward for another attack, Inu-Yasha's punches flew toward his opponent.  The guy blocked them and tried to get a counter-attack off with his own punches and kicks, but Inu-Yasha successfully blocked many of them.  His opponent did, however, land a strong kick onto Inu-Yasha's flank, and his adversary flinched as Inu-Yasha landed an uppercut that hit the jaw.  He smirked and jumped back.

            Ranma cursed and grinned, flicking the blood away from his lip.  He couldn't believe this!  This was the first fight in a long time that he was actually having trouble in!  And he hadn't even used his any of his special attacks yet.  Maybe he should just see what this guy was made of.  Time to go all out.  They had a crowd now, and if Ranma knew Nabiki, she was probably running the bets.  And he knew somewhere in the crowd Akane was watching too.  He wouldn't lose.

            "What are you waiting for?" the longhaired guy said tauntingly.

            Ranma smirked.  _Oh, you're going to get it now.  "Time to get serious."_

            The guy lifted an eyebrow.  "It's about damn time."

            Ranma leaped high into the air, staring intently down upon the samurai-boy.  The guy grinned and jumped up, meeting Ranma in the air.

            "CHESTNUTS-ROASTING-ON-AN-OPEN-FIRE!!" [Jack Frost nipping at your nose… ^_^ Sorry, I always wanted to do that. And for hardcore Japanese fans…] "KACHYU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN!"

            Ranma bombarded his opponent with his flying fists, knowing damage was being dealt.  The two landed back on the ground, but Ranma's fists still pounded on his adversary.  Samurai-boy skidded back from the force of Ranma's blows, even though many were blocked…

            Inu-Yasha tried desperately to block that walnut attack but found himself at the mercy of this pigtailed boy until it stopped.  He found himself being battered by what seemed like hundreds of fists slamming into him one after another.  Then, suddenly, Inu-Yasha saw a fleeting opening.  Without hesitation, he grabbed Ranma's left arm and blocked his right.  Inu-Yasha grinned maniacally and head-butted Ranma.

Ranma stared at his contender in disbelief.  The guy was bent forward, breathing hard, his head bloody, but he was smirking too.  His forearms were crossed in front of him.  There was a hush in the crowd.  _No way!  He countered the Kachyu Tenshin Amaguri Ken?! Ranma thought as he straightened.  He lifted his hand to his forehead and felt the blood on his head.  He cursed.  What kind of counter was that?!  Ranma grinned, this fight had suddenly gotten a lot more interesting._

            _This guy is damn good. Inu-Yasha thought as he faced the boy.  That attack had been faster than he thought a human could do!  He grinned.  This wasn't an ordinary human.  Inu-Yasha cracked his neck and straightened, lowering his arms.  "Not bad, pigtails.  But can you do better?  Let's see what else you got."_

            Inu-Yasha knew that it was risky, taunting the kid, and not knowing what he might pull next.  If it hadn't been for his fire-rat's fur, who knew what kind of damage that last attack could have dealt.  He had to move faster.  This kid was quick and strong.  Inu-Yasha knew he relied too much on his powers as a hanyou, not training enough to become stronger and faster when he was in human form… After all, he was only human once a month.  If this little battle was doing anything for him, it was showing him that he had to train even when he was human.  How else was he going to protect Kagome?

            Inu-Yasha smirked.  It didn't really matter what else the guy would do.  Though Inu-Yasha had no 'special' attacks when he was human, he still fought dirty.  In the end, even with Tetsuaiga at his hip, he was still a fist fighter.  The brat was going down.

            "This is a hell of a fight, isn't it, Shampoo!  I've never seen anyone counter Saotome's Chestnuts attack!"

            "Shampoo know Ranma won't lose!  Ranma beat Shampoo!  Ranma always win!"

            "My son-in-law does seem to be having a rough time of it though.  That other boy is quite skilled… for having no technique but brute force and speed."

"Okonomiyaki!  Get your okonomiyaki!  Ranma honey, if you beat him, I've got a free okonomiyaki for you!"

            "It seems Saotome is having some difficulties.  If it were I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, I would have defeated the infidel with my bokken by now!"

            "Brother dear, don't flatter yourself.  That longhaired boy seems to actually have a real sword.  Ranma darling!  I'll have your favorite foods ready for you once you win!  Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

            "All right people!  The second round is starting!  Place your bets now.  How much for you and who do you place your winnings on?  Come on people this is a one shot opportunity!  Bet now!"

            "Oh my.  Ranma is having a bit of trouble, isn't he?  I wonder who that other boy is?"

            "Ranma!  What are you doing, boy?!  Why haven't you beaten that ruffian yet?!  I'm ashamed to call you my son!"

            "Ranma~!  How dare you disgrace the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts like this~?! T-T What will become of Akane if you lose?  You must win, Ranma~!"

            Ranma's eye ticked.  "You guys are acting as if I already lost!"  He cracked his knuckles as he turned to face Inu-Yasha again.  "This fight's only just begun."

            "It seems you're pretty popular, teme.  Too bad you're going down now."

            _Oh, that's it.  He'd had it.  Time for his best technique.  Ranma smirked.  "I wouldn't talk so big if I were you, samurai-boy."_

            "What do you think?" Akane said to Kagome.

            Kagome hummed in thought for a moment.  "We should let them do another round of attacks, see if they do something neat and then call it off."

            Akane shook her head.  "Just so you're warned, knowing Ranma, he'll probably be doing the Hirryu-Shouten-Ha next.  That's a nasty one.  You sure, Inu-Yasha will be able to withstand against it?"

            "If he can withstand youkai spider poison and being in the stomach of a giant man-eating hermit, he'll be able to stand something called the Hirryu-Shouten-Ha."

            "I meant in his human form, Kagome."

            "I was talking about his human form."

            "Oh.  Nevermind then."


	5. Samurai-boy's True Identity ^O.O^

Part V: Samurai-boy's True Identity ^O.O^

            "Let's go then, pigtails."

            "You got it, samurai-boy."

            Inu-Yasha didn't know what to expect next so he kept all of his senses tuned.  The pigtailed kid suddenly came at him with a burst of speed and the fist flying began.

            "You know what, Akane?"

            Akane blinked and turned to Kagome.  "Mm?"

            "Nevermind.  Forget that Hirryu-Shouten-whatever.  I don't want them to kill each other or for me to end up bandaging Inu-Yasha afterwards.  They're already pretty bad.  Let's go.  I want to stop this now."

            Akane sighed in relief.  "Thank goodness.  You don't know what the move can do to someone, and Inu-Yasha isn't in full form tonight."

            Kagome nodded.  "But you do know that when we interrupt, they're going to want to finish the fight later."

            Akane shrugged as she got up and headed to the side of the roof, ready to make her way down.  Kagome got up and followed.  "I know.  So, let them finish it later.  Ranma might think twice when he realizes Inu-Yasha is actually half demon… Then again…maybe not.  But that's his problem."

            Kagome giggled.

            Everyone watching the fight knew what was coming.  With each punch, the new guy lost more and more of his cool.  Ranma was going to blow him away with the Hirryu-Shouten-Ha and everyone was at the edge of his or her seats.

            Inu-Yasha and Ranma were facing each other off, Inu-Yasha looking more irritated than usual.  The damn human just wouldn't stay down, no matter how many times he knocked him about.  That was it.  The fight had taken long enough.  He had to get back to finding Kagome.  At least now, he had plenty of people to ask.  One last move.  Inu-Yasha was going to end the fight here.

            Ranma was exhausted.  He'd never fought someone so damn tenacious.  He was like a dog that bit down hard and then just wouldn't let go [another dog joke—I like these don't I?].  Not even Ryoga had ever given him this much of a work out!  But he could feel the guy's irritation.  Ranma took a deep breath and kept his cool.  The spiral was practically complete.  All he needed was one more move… One more move and he'd have him.

            When Akane and Kagome arrived at the front gate, Inu-Yasha headed straight at Ranma just as he completed the final step of the Hirryu-Shouten-Ha—

            "OSUWARI!!!"

            Ranma blinked in shock when something suddenly glowed around his opponent's neck sending the guy crashing into the pavement.  Startled, Ranma lost control and fouled up the last step sending himself crashing onto the floor and rolling about until he hit a nearby wall.  _What…what the hell?!_

            A murmur ran through the crowd.  Someone had screamed "sit" and suddenly the fight had come to an abrupt halt.  What was going on…?

            Inu-Yasha suddenly pulled himself from the pavement with a curse.  His eyes flew wildly about, searching for… someone.

            "KAGOME!!  Where the hell are you, wench?!"

            Kagome smiled and stepped out of the shadow of the gate and into the street light.  Akane was next to her.  "Right here, Inu-Yasha."

            Inu-Yasha stood up abruptly and stomped over to where she was.  "What the hell did you do that for?!  I was about to finish him off!!  Chikusho, Kagome!  First you ditch me to come on a vacation, when you know we don't have the time, and then you humiliate me with your damn…damn…damn…"

            "Osuwari?"

            _CRASH!_

            Inu-Yasha hit concrete again with a slam.  Everyone watching winced.  Including the now standing Ranma.  He stepped forward.  "What the hell…?!  Kagome?  Akane?  What the hell is going on?  Do you know this guy?  And what's wrong with him?"

            Akane smiled at Ranma as Inu-Yasha shot up again, stiff as a board.  "Ranma, this is Kagome's boyfriend, Inu-Yasha."

            "EH?!" was the collective shocked reaction from everyone present.

            Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome, his face flaming.  "K-k-kareshi?"

            She shrugged.  "They couldn't come up with a better word for our relationship.  And I know you're embarrassed about…"

            "Don't you DARE say it!"

            Ranma blinked.  "Say what?"  The entire crowd was paying very close attention.

            Akane grinned.  "I'll say it.  Inu-Yasha has a little curse like you, Ranma.  But his is directly related to Kagome.  Whenever she says the word 'sit' the rosary around Inu-Yasha's neck reacts and makes him…well… sit.  It drags him straight to the floor.  The problem is the rosary can't be removed, ne, Kagome?"

            Kagome shook her head.  "Iya."  She turned into Inu-Yasha whose face was blazing red.

            "Ono-re, Kagome…"

            "Ma, ma.  Don't get so mad.  Your sparring partner has an even worse curse that that.  Consider yourself lucky that you don't have his problem."

            Inu-Yasha blinked.  "Who is he?  You know him?  And he has a curse worse than me?"

            Kagome nodded.  She turned to Akane.  "Inu-Yasha this is Akane Tendo, my best friend.  The guy you were fighting is named Ranma Saotome and he's her fiancée.  His curse is—"

            "Don't say it, Kagome!" Ranma called out.

            Akane grinned.  She had a bucket in her hand.  "Fine, then we'll show him!"  She took a step toward Ranma.

Ranma shook his head and took a step back.  "No…Akane…don't do it!"  She tossed the water and him…unfortunately because of his crash landing he wasn't able to avoid the splash of cold water.  "Ack!!  That's cold!  What'd you do that for?!"

The crowd groaned.

Kuno shot up.  "My beautiful pigtailed girl!"

Kodachi was right after him.  "You harlot!  What have you done with my Ranma darling?!"

Everyone ignored them.

Inu-Yasha stared at his opponent in disbelief.  The dark-haired pigtailed boy had just turned into…a redheaded pigtailed…girl.  Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome.  "On-na da?"

            Kagome nodded.  "Sort of.  When splashed with cold water, Ranma gets transformed into a girl, and when he gets splashed with hot water, he turns back into a guy.  That's his curse.  See?  You already have something in common."

            Inu-Yasha turned to the fuming boy/girl and promptly burst out laughing.  Ranma snapped.  "What the hell are you laughing at, sit-boy?  My curse wasn't my fault!  You probably _asked for your curse!"_

            Kagome nodded.  "He did."

            Inu-Yasha turned back to Kagome.  "Oi, Kagome!"

            _CRASH!  Suddenly a boy broke through a wall nearby.  He was out of breath and his eyes were looking about.  Then they settled on Ranma._

            "THERE YOU ARE, RANMA!!  HOW DARE YOU PICK A FIGHT WITH SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THAN ME!  I'M YOUR OPPONENT!"

            Inu-Yasha lifted an eyebrow at the sudden explosion and then looked at Ranma back to the guy.  Kagome groaned.  Akane shook her head.

            Ranma rolled his eyes.  "You're a little late, Ryoga.  The fight's over and it ended in a stalemate.  'Curse' results."

            "A stalemate?!  Ranma, the only one allowed to beat you, is me!!  I will win Akane from you by defeating you and then you go and pick a fight with someone else?!!  DIE, RANMA!!"  Ryoga charged at him.

            Both Inu-Yasha and a hot water soaked male-once-more Ranma punched Ryoga into the wall across the street.  Ranma looked up at Inu-Yasha in surprise.

            "Why'd you do that?"

            Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles.  "He's a severe pain in the ass that won't leave you the hell alone, ne?  Acts just like the pain in my ass back home and looks like him too.  And didn't he just say he wanted your woman?  I got the same problem with the idiot that hounds me.  That, and I felt like punching something."

            Ranma lifted an eyebrow.  "Really?"  Ranma grinned and put out his hand to Inu-Yasha.  "Well, you are Kagome's boyfriend, and she's Akane's friend.  I guess you and I should try to get along.  We already have a lot more in common than we thought, huh?"

            Inu-Yasha took the offered hand.  "I've never met a human that gave me as much trouble to beat as you."

            "Whatever.  My last move would have probably killed you, you know," Ranma said as they shook hands.

            Inu-Yasha lifted an eyebrow.  "Eh?  Honto?  I'll let that slide considering I'm not myself tonight.  You might have actually done… but more than likely not."

            Ranma blinked.  "You're not…yourself tonight?"

            Inu-Yasha just smirked and turned back to Kagome.  "Can we go now?  I came all the way here to drag your ass back, Kagome.  I still can't believe you ditched me like that!"

            Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.  She knew this had been coming.  "Gomen nasai, Inu-Yasha.  I know getting the Shikon no kakera and defeating Naraku are top on your priority list, but I won't be much good to you if I'm exhausted physically and mentally.  I needed a vacation and I wanted to see my friend Akane.  If you want to go so bad, you can go… But you're going alone.  I'm staying here and you know there's nothing you can do to make me go."

            Inu-Yasha cursed.  He looked next to Kagome and saw her friend Akane.  Kagome had really wanted to see this friend.  His gaze shifted to her fiancée.  And the guy she was engaged to was interesting.  He'd never met a human who could stand up to him before.  Maybe he would just indulge Kagome.  He couldn't do much without her back home anyway.  He would just have to wait for her.  Inu-Yasha cursed again and nodded.

            Kagome gave a little squeal of joy and leapt at him for a hug.  Inu-Yasha stiffened and then relaxed, putting an arm around her.  She smelled so nice…

            Suddenly, the people that had been watching the fight surrounded the two.

            "So, you're Kagome's boyfriend? Want some okonomiyaki?"

            "You cute!  You lot like Ranma!"

            "Will you be staying long?  I could really make some profit out of you!"

            "How the hell did you counter Ranma's Chestnuts?!"

            "I've never seen anyone give my son such a challenge!"

            "Oh, I do hope you will be staying with us. It would be wonderful."

            "I'm glad Kagome picked such a fine young man."

            "Do you use your sword?  And what did you do with the pigtailed girl?!"

            "You're not as handsome as my Ranma darling!"

            "I don't sense any demon in you, boy."

            Veins popped all around Inu-Yasha's head.  "Oi!!  Kagome!!  Who the hell are all these people?!"

            Kagome and Akane giggled.  Kasumi stepped forward and got everyone's attention.  "All right, everyone.  It is already very late and I'm sure Inu-Yasha is tired from his long trip here.  You can get to know him tomorrow nice and calmly.  But right now, he and everyone else is going to bed.  Now, off with you."

            Everyone grumbled but complied with Kasumi.  No one ever disagreed with her.

            Inu-Yasha just blinked in amazement.  She turned to Inu-Yasha with a smile.  "Please, come inside.  I'm sure you're hungry and you might as well get to know Akane's family first before you meet everyone else."

            He only nodded.  Akane, Nabiki and Kagome giggled.  Ranma rolled his eyes and the Tendos, Saotomes, Inu-Yasha and Kagome entered the Tendo home.


	6. Inu-Yasha at the Tendo Dojo ^o_o^

Part VI: Inu-Yasha at the Tendo Dojo ^o_o^

            Inu-Yasha was starving.  The Tendos and Saotomes only watched as he chowed down on Kasumi's cooking.  "This munch, munch is so munch good!"  He swallowed and turned to Kagome.  "Why don't you bring or make any food this good, Kagome?"

            She sighed and rolled her eyes.  "Because I never have time to take my time like Kasumi does, Inu-Yasha.  You love those instant ramen boxes because they're good and fast, remember?"

            Inu-Yasha stopped for a moment and then looked at Kagome.  "I guess I can let you actually take your time.  I mean I'm letting you stay here while Naraku does god-knows-what back home.  Letting you cook will be a minor sacrifice of time after this."

            Ranma sat up.  "Kagome, you can cook?"  When she nodded slowly, he whistled.  "Whoa, impressive.  Maybe you give Akane a few lessons!"

            "RANMA!!"

            Inu-Yasha looked up from his meal.  "Can you cook, pigtails?"

            Ranma blinked, turning his attention from Akane, who was ready to clobber him to Inu-Yasha.  "Uh…yeah…"

            Inu-Yasha blinked.  "I don't see a problem then.  As long as one of you can, you won't go hungry."  He turned his gaze to Kagome.  "But fast food is still more convenient."

            Kagome groaned.  "Hai, hai.  You're just going to give the guilt trip the entire time, ne?"

            "If Naraku causes trouble, it's your fault."

            Ranma and Akane had calmed down, mulling over Inu-Yasha's comment.

            "Uh…" Soun said after a moment.  The entire group had just listened to Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  "Who is this Naraku?"

            Kasumi put another plate of food in front of Inu-Yasha.  "He sounds like a disturbing fellow."  Genma nodded in agreement.

            Inu-Yasha looked up and swallowed.  "He's a youkai we've got to kill as soon as possible."

            Everyone turned to Kagome.  She sighed.  "Hai. Inu-Yasha and I are chasing this particular demon down.  That's why I wanted this vacation.  It wouldn't do me any good to track him down and face him, if I'm not up to snuff."  She eyed Inu-Yasha.  "Now, if you would only stop complaining…"

            Ranma whistled.  "No wonder you were so tough to beat.  You're constantly fighting demons.  They're probably a pain in the ass to defeat."

            Inu-Yasha slurped.  "Only some."  He swallowed and reached for another plate.  "Like Naraku and his offspring."

            "Offspring?!"

            Kagome turned to Akane with a smile.  "Recent development.  Naraku has the ability to start spawning pieces of himself into other demons.  One of the ones he created was in love my previous incarnation."

            Inu-Yasha suddenly stiffened at the mention of Kikyou.  Kagome turned her gaze to him and sighed lightly.

            Nabiki shrugged her shoulders.  "Well, whatever you guys do for a job is your own business I say.  As long as you're getting paid for it."

            Inu-Yasha looked at Nabiki for a beat.  He then turned to Kagome.  "She would get along great with Miroku."  Kagome nodded, confusing everyone but Akane.

            Akane waved it off.  "The only question I've got is where Inu-Yasha going to sleep.  We're already crowded in this house—"

            "Do you have tree?" Inu-Yasha asked.

            Kagome bonked him over the head.  "We're not out in the wilderness hunting demons now, Inu-Yasha!  We're on vacation!  Sleeping in trees is not necessary!  Mou!"

            "Ite!  What'd you do that for, Kagome?!"

            "Hmph."

            "Eh?!" Inu-Yasha blinked at her and completely forgot about his food.  "O-O-oi, Kagome?  Kagome?"

            Nabiki burst out laughing.  Akane rolled her eyes.  Kasumi smiled.  "I think he'll be fine sleeping with Ranma and Saotome-san.  There's enough space in there, ne?"

            Inu-Yasha turned to her with an eyebrow lifted.  "Is that where Kagome's been sleeping?"

            Kasumi giggled.  "Why no!  Kagome-chan's been sleeping with Akane!  Why would you ask?"

            "Because I'm used to sleeping with Kagome."

            "EH?!" was the collective cry of surprise.  Kagome turned bright red and Inu-Yasha followed when he realized how that sounded.

            Nabiki grinned.  "My, my, Kagome.  You two are just a couple and you've moved faster than my sister and her fiancée.  Maybe you could give them a few pointers."  Akane and Ranma turned bright red.

            "NABIKI!!"

            "What?" she asked innocently.

            "Th-Th-that's not what I meant!" Inu-Yasha said stumbling over his words.  "I meant that I sleep by her to p-protect her and because… well… we just…do…"

            Soun nodded.  "I understand, my boy.  But you won't need to worry about that while you're here.  You can rest easy and stay with Ranma and Genma.  Kagome is safe with Akane."

            "Mm…" was all Inu-Yasha said and looked at Kagome.  She only turned red and studied her fingers.  Inu-Yasha turned red after her and took his gaze away.

            "WHAT A HAUL!  WHAT A HAUL!!"

            Every girl minus Kasumi groaned as the short old man entered.  Happousai had his bandana tied under his nose like usual and a huge bag of panties and bras strapped to his back.  Ranma's eye ticked.  But suddenly…

            "Ouch!  Will you quit that?!"

            "Inu-Yasha!!"

            He turned to face Kagome after punching the old man.  "Nan da?!  Isn't he a thief?"

            Ranma burst out laughing.  "You could definitely say that.  But unfortunately the little pervert lives here and what he steals are girl's underwear."

            Inu-Yasha's eye ticked as he digested what Ranma said.  The short old man straightened and stared at Inu-Yasha.

            "Genma, Soun!  Who is this ruffian?!  And what is he doing in my house?"

            Tears streamed down Soun's cheeks.  "B-but Master Happousai!  This is my house…"

            "Whatever."  The old man turned his gaze to the growling boy before him.  "Well?  Who are you, boy?  And how dare you hit the great Happousai?"

            "You're just a perverted jiji.  I don't see any great master."

            Ranma laughed harder.  Oh, he loved this Inu-Yasha guy!

            Happousai stared at Ranma with a vein pulsing.  "Ranma!  Tell me who this is if you know what's good for you!"

            Ranma grinned.  "Sure, old man.  But I'm going to warn you now, you'd better stay out of Kagome's drawers."

            Happousai humphed.  "Why should I?  She was the most wonderfully smelling panties in existence.  I wouldn't give up those beauties!"

            _"NANI????"_

            Happousai turned to the now fuming boy before him.  He looked back at Ranma.  "Who is this?"  Inu-Yasha's knuckles cracked in the background.

            Ranma grinned.  "Kagome's boyfriend, Inu-Yasha."

            "Inu…Yasha…?  Doesn't that mean… 'dog demon'?"  Happousai turned to face the raging boy before him.  This kid had a…very strange aura… He slowly moved back.

            "Where are you going, JIJI?!" Inu-Yasha bellowed and jumped at the old man.  Happousai moved out of the way, but Inu-Yasha ended up grabbing onto the bag of underwear.

            "Noooo… My precious collection!!"

            Inu-Yasha blinked and found himself covered in hoards of pastel colored panties and bras.  He turned a bright red and then he noticed something.  He grabbed one that had green and pink checkers.

            "Oi?  Aren't these Kagome's?"

            "OSUWARI!!"

            "Chikushou!"

            Happousai grumbled all the way to his room after being pounded on by both Ranma and Inu-Yasha.  Genma, Soun, Kasumi and Nabiki had already left to the rooms as Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Ranma and Akane went to theirs.  They stopped in front of Ranma and Genma's room first.

            Ranma motioned to Inu-Yasha.  "Here's where you'll sleep.  Come on.  Night, Akane."

"Night, Ranma."  He nodded and entered.

            Inu-Yasha blinked and turned to the two girls.  Akane waved at him and Kagome.  "I'll wait for you in my room, Kagome.  Night, Inu-Yasha."

            Inu-Yasha bowed his head and Akane went off to her room leaving Kagome and Inu-Yasha alone.

            "Uh…your friend and her family seem nice," Inu-Yasha said.

            "Mm.  They are," was Kagome's reply.

            Silence.

            "Uh… why doesn't your friend sleep with her fiancée?" Inu-Yasha asked.

            Kagome blushed a bit.  "This doesn't work like that in this time.  They may be engaged, but their parents are the ones who decided it.  They're still getting used to each other."

            "Haven't they been engaged for two years?!  That's a pretty long time to get to know your husband or wife-to-be!"

            "Shhh… Will you lower your voice, Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome whispered to him.

            "Gomen."

            Silence.  Blush.

            "Well, I guess you could say they've got relationship problems that are stifling them from growing used to each other," Kagome said softly to him.

            "You mean like that rival of Ranma's and the girls that took forever to say good night to him earlier?" Inu-Yasha queried.

            "Mm.  Plenty of relationship problems."

            "Not too different from us then, huh?"

            Kagome shook her head.  "But they don't have a resurrected ex-girlfriend that also happens to be my previous incarnation to stop their relationship from growing either."

            Inu-Yasha winced.  "Kagome… About Kikyou…"

            Kagome waved him to silence.  "Daijoubu, Inu-Yasha."  She looked up at him with teary eyes.  "I understand.  Everyone here assumes that we're a couple.  We can try to act the part if you want to, or we don't have to."

            "O-re…" Inu-Yasha shook his head.  "This is a vacation, ne?"

            Kagome nodded.

            He continued.  "Then… in a vacation can we forget about our problems?"

            Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him.  "Inu-Yasha…"

            He shrugged.  "If we're going to forget about Naraku, we might as well forget about Kikyou too, ne?  We're on vacation… Let's not think about our problems."

            Kagome smiled.  "Arigato, Inu-Yasha."  She lifted her hand to his face.  He placed his hand over hers.

            "Kagome…"

            She turned bright red and brought her hand down.  He still held onto it.  She smiled up at him, her cheeks still rosy.  She giggled.  "Now, if only Ranma and Akane could come to some sort of agreement too."

            Inu-Yasha snorted.  "It seems like the agreement is the problem.  This Ranma guy is in love with her.  It's so obvious.  His pride's just in the way."

            Kagome nodded.  "And Akane's pride is in her way too.  But doesn't that sound a little bit familiar to you?"

            He shrugged.  "My pride's not our problem, Kagome…"

            She sighed.  "I know.  It's your guilt."

            "Kagome…"

            She shook her head.  "We said we were going to forget about it, ne?  So let's just enjoy our time here.  You'll like it.  All they do is fight!"

            Inu-Yasha chuckled and nodded.

            Kagome smiled.  "Well, oyasumi, Inu-Yasha.  We'll have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow morning."

            "Ah," he said in agreement.  "Oyasumi, Kagome."

            He was still holding her hand.  She gave his a light squeeze and then went off to Akane's room.  He watched her go down the hall and vanish.  Inu-Yasha sighed and turned to enter the room.

            Little did either know that Ranma and Akane had watched and heard the entire exchange.


	7. The Wackos Meets the Hanyou ^O.o^

Part VII: The Wackos Meet the Hanyou ^O.o^

            Akane woke to a light rapping on her door.  She mumbled incoherently, trying to get back into the wonderful dream she'd been having…something about her and Ranma in their pajamas… confessing something… [^_^ Heh, heh, too tempting to resist…]

            Knock. Knock.

            Oh, nevermind.  Akane dragged herself out of bed and headed for the door, lightly opening it.  Who the heck was knocking on her door at four o'clock in the morning?  There was still an hour before dawn!

            "Yes?" she whispered.

            Ranma stood at the door with a perplexed sleepy look on his face.  "Akane?  Sorry to wake you but…"

            Akane blinked and opened the door more.  "Ranma?  What are you doing here this late?"

            Ranma gave her a rueful smile.  "Is Inu-Yasha in here?  Because he's not in our room."

            Akane's eyes widened and she turned around.  Ranma looked over and into her room.  Sitting against the wall, beneath the window, was a sleeping Inu-Yasha, sword and all.  Kagome had clearly sensed his presence and had snuggled up to him, her head leaning on his shoulder, her arm around him.  He had one of his arms draped over her shoulders protectively and his head leaned against hers in sleep.

            Akane smiled.  "They look so cute."

            "I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was used to sleeping with her.  They look natural."

            Akane nodded and turned back to Ranma.  "Kagome unconsciously misses him in her sleep too.  She whispers his name while she sleeps.  But what I want to know is how he got in here?"

            Ranma shrugged.  "No idea, Akane."

            A sudden silence fell over them.  Both of them ended up blushing.  Ranma sighed and then turned to leave.

            "Ranma…?"

            He turned back to her.  "What, Akane?"

            She turned a violent shade of red and then shook her head.  He turned red too, when he realized what she was remembering.  Inu-Yasha and Kagome's conversation about the two of them.

            "Akane…"

            She looked up at Ranma and saw his own burning face.  "Mm?"

            Ranma gulped.  "Uh…" he shook his head and smiled ruefully.  "Inu-Yasha was telling the truth about me."

            Akane's eyes widened and her heart began to thud wildly in her chest.  She remembered the conversation Kagome had had with Inu-Yasha and remnants of her dream suddenly flashed through her head… They were both in their pajamas and Ranma was… [Hai, hai, everyone's getting the vibe now… hey!  I love that ending sequence!  The Ballad of Ranma and Akane rocks!  It had to play a part in my story ^_^]

            "I, well… I…" Ranma's face was flaming.  So was Akane's.

            "I know what you're trying to say, Ranma.  I… feel the same way, too.  But…how… How did this happen?  After all, meddling parents engaged us.  How…did we…?"

            Ranma shrugged.  "I don't know, Akane."  Ranma smiled.  "Maybe you could let your pride go for awhile…"

"Don't talk about me and pride… But it's true.  We're both guilty of pretending," Akane said, smiling back up at him.

_You're so cute when you smile.  Ranma's heart pounded.  "I still don't know how this happened, Akane.  Before I knew it, I was…"_

She nodded.  "I know… Me too.  Who would have known?"

Ranma smiled lightly and scratched the back of his head.  "I'm no good at feelings and stuff, you know…"

Akane shook her head, her eyes getting shiny.  "It's not just you.  I'm clumsy at…this…too…"

Ranma stared into her eyes and drowned.  He couldn't even hear himself breathe anymore, his heart was pounding so hard.  He shook his head, not able to meet her eyes.

Akane caught her breath.  "Ranma, in my whole life I've never felt this way before…"

Silence fell over them, only the sound of their hearts pounding in sync rang in their ears.

"Akane…"

She looked up at him, her hand over her heart.  "Ranma…?"

"All I know is that, well… Well, we can't tell anyone yet.  No matter whenever we try to… you know… Somehow, someone in someway manages to… screw us up.  So, I think we better not tell anyone until… we're ready… I guess… Oh, damn, I don't even know what I'm trying to say?!"

            Akane smiled.  "I know what you're trying to say, Ranma.  We can't say it aloud, let's just keep it quiet…for now.  I agree.  We just sort of realized it ourselves and finally admitted it.  My feelings are just too…raw… now.  I don't want anyone else to know.  At least, not yet."

            Ranma lightly touched the hand she had over her heart.  He couldn't even think straight anymore.  "Without words, just your hand in mine is enough…Akane…" Ranma whispered.

Tears threatened to spill as Akane nodded.

He looked into her eyes.  His heart clenched with the emotion he saw hidden there.  Ranma held onto her hand, both of their hands trembling with their feelings.  He lifted his other hand to her face and gently caressed it.  His heart was thumping wildly.  "Akane…" He swallowed.  He slowly bent his head toward hers and watched her eyes flutter close.  _Oh, god…_

_            The kiss was light, tender, and tentative.  Both Akane and Ranma were testing the waters, unsure, hoping, their hearts raw with a newly realized emotion—and the realization that the other felt the same way.  When Ranma pulled away, he almost collapsed on the floor.  Akane was just so…so… and she was looking at him like… __Oh, god…_

            Akane smiled up at him.  "Without words, Ranma, just your hand in mine is enough…"       

He nodded and tried to get his mind focused again.  Silence hung heavily around them for what seemed like hours and during that whole time he still hadn't let go of her hand.  Finally, he found his voice.  "I guess, I better get back before Pops notices I'm gone.  If you don't mind Inu-Yasha sleeping there, Akane, I'll leave him there.  I don't want him to knock off my head if I wake him just to move him."

            Akane nodded, her heart still racing.  "That's fine.  Oyasumi, Ranma."

            "Oyasumi."

            Akane stepped back, her hand still holding his until she closed the door.  Once it was shut Ranma moved and laid his head against it, letting the coolness of the wood ease his heated skin.  "Damn, Akane's beautiful," he murmured to himself before straightening and leaving.

            Akane was standing with her back to the door, tears filling her eyes while her heart pounded furiously in her chest.  Was this a dream?  Oh, god, was this a dream?  If it was, she never, EVER wanted to wake up!  She was beautiful?!  Akane wasn't even sure if she'd actually heard Ranma say that.  Her heart was still going a mile a minute.  _God, how she loved him…_

            Going back to sleep was going to be a challenge.

            Inu-Yasha twitched, slowly awakening from his sleep.  Something… something was bothering him, irritating him.  Who the hell would be that foolish?  He could feel the sun on his back, wakefulness slowly creeping into his throbbing body.  He felt Kagome snuggled into him… His leg was asleep as was his arm.  She felt so good… He took a deep breath.  She smelled good too… Inu-Yasha slowly edged back into sleep.

            Just before he fell asleep though, the irritation was back.  He growled.  What the hell…?  His ears twitched away from the person that was touching them.  Who the—?  When the person who was playing with ears reached for them again, he growled and flattened them against his head.  His eyes snapped open and focused on the person bothering him.

            Akane blinked at him in surprise and gave him a crooked smile.

            "Sorry, Inu-Yasha.  Did that wake you?  But when I got up and saw you like this, I couldn't resist.  Your ears are so cute!!"

            She made to reach for them again and Inu-Yasha moved his head back.  Akane blinked at him.

            "My ears are sensitive.  Whenever someone touches them, it annoys the hell out of me.  Only Kagome doesn't bother me when she does that.  So don't."

            Akane sighed.  "Oh, well.  It was fun while it lasted."

            Kagome gave a little moan and her eyes slowly fluttered open.  "Mm?"  She looked up at Akane.  "Akane…?  Ohayo…" She then turned and saw the hanyou beside her.  She smiled sleepily at him.  "Ohayo, Inu-Yasha…"

            Inu-Yasha buried his face against her neck and inhaled.  "Ohayo, Kagome," he whispered against her neck.  Kagome sighed and giggled.

            Akane shook her head.  She turned to Kagome.  "Does he always do that?"

            Kagome giggled again and moved Inu-Yasha's head out of the way.  She let his arm and leg free and stretched.  "Ah.  It's a habit he's gotten into lately.  Ne, Inu-Yasha?"

            Inu-Yasha turned his face away with a "Feh", his cheeks burning.  He didn't like the fact that Kagome's friend had seen him doing that to Kagome.  It was…something private.

            Kagome grinned and scratched him behind his ears, lightly caressing them too.  "Oh, don't be mad.  It's morning, and you're going to freak the crap out of everyone.  So, what if Akane saw you do your morning constitutional?  I'm doing mine, aren't I, and I don't care."

            Inu-Yasha made a small sound and moved closer to Kagome, his ears twitching in delight.  "She's _your friend."_

            Kagome sighed.  "Oh, whatever."

            Akane giggled.

            Ranma decided to walk in at that moment.

            "Oi, Akane!  Breakfast is going to ready in a bit.  Wake up Kagome and—"

            The rest of his sentenced died when he saw Inu-Yasha.  The hanyou looked at him with a eyebrow lifted and stood up.  "Nan da, pigtails?  Never seen a hanyou before?"  Inu-Yasha grinned at him and cracked his knuckles.  "I'm ready to finish our fight now, if you're willing.  I'm all healed up and in full form now."

            Ranma blinked for another moment and then turned to Akane, his finger pointing at Inu-Yasha.  "What the hell happened to him?  What's a hanyou?  When did he suddenly get dog-ears, fangs, claws and demonic eyes?  And who changed his hair color and eye color in the process?"

            Kagome answered.  "For your second question first.  A hanyou is a half youkai, half human."  She stood up and stretched.  "There's a certain time every month, different for every hanyou, when their demon blood runs low and they turn completely human.  Last night was Inu-Yasha's time of the month.  By dawn, the demon blood is back and he's back to the way he was.  This is what he normally looks like.  He only looks like he did last night on the first night of every new moon."

            Akane grinned at Ranma's stunned expression.  "His name wasn't just a weird one his parents picked.  He's half human and half dog demon.  That's why he has the ears, claws, eyes and fangs."

            Ranma shook his head in disbelief.  "No.  Way.  No freaking way.  Inu-Yasha really IS a dog demon?!"  At the lift of Inu-Yasha's eyebrow, Ranma sighed.  "Oh, well.  I've seen worse.  A half youkai is just a new one to check on my list of shit-I-never-thought-existed-but-boy-was-I-proven-wrong."  He turned his gaze to Kagome.  "You know you're going to be explaining that ALL day, right?  Everyone's gonna flip when they see him."

            "Already fixed!" Kagome said with a smile.

            Inu-Yasha and Ranma blinked.  Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome with narrowed eyes.  "What are you planning, Kagome?"

            She shrugged.  "All I was going to do was make sure that everyone was here at once, so I'd only have to explain it one time.  We've already got the Tendos and Saotomes here, all we need to do is get everyone else here and _then explain Inu-Yasha to them."_

            Ranma rolled his eyes.  "You make it sound so easy…"

            "It will be, Ranma," Akane said grinning.  "Because you're the one who's bringing them all.  They are all connected to this dojo through _you.  So, they'll all gather here, because of you."_

            Ranma groaned.

            "Why do I have to meet all those weirdoes?  They're not worth the effort," Inu-Yasha grumbled.

            Kagome rolled her eyes.  "Don't you get it, Inu-Yasha?  We're going to be here another week and a half.  We're eventually going to run into them and I don't feel like explaining myself hoarse about you.  Just do it once and get it over with."

            Akane nodded.  "It's the best thing to do.  Now, off with you, Ranma."

            "What?!  Now?!  But what about breakfast?!"

            Akane smiled.  "I'll tell Kasumi we're having a lot of guests over for breakfast so it'll be a while before she's done."  Akane turned to Kagome and began making her way to the door.  "Kagome, stay here with Inu-Yasha and keep him entertained so he doesn't destroy my house.  Ranma will be back ASAP because he's starving."  She went out the door and headed for the stairs.  "Right, Ranma?"  She went down the stairs with a laugh.  "KASUMI!!"

            Ranma sighed and headed for the window.  "Well, I guess there's no help for it."  He turned to Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  "I should be back soon… Oh, damn.  How do I get myself involved in these messes?"

            And with that, he jumped out the window.

            Kagome and Inu-Yasha blinked at the window, at each other and then shrugged.

            "Kagome!  Inu-Yasha!"

            The two looked up from their card game.  Kagome had been showing Inu-Yasha how to play "Old Maid" (she figured teaching him Poker would be a bad idea, she didn't want to get him into gambling) and they were deep in concentration when they heard Akane's voice.

            Akane burst into the room.  "Okay!  Everyone's gathered so now they can officially meet Inu-Yasha.  Come on you two!"

            Inu-Yasha groaned but Kagome just dragged him up off the floor.

            Akane giggled quietly as she saw everyone talking, arguing and doing god-knows-what-else.  When Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked into the room, the look on everyone's face was priceless.  There was total and complete silence.  Even the crickets were quiet.  Akane had to slap her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at their expressions.  Inu-Yasha didn't help any by grumbling and then growling out a, "What the hell are you all staring at?!"

            Of course, Kasumi was the first to recover…if she had been surprised at all.  "Oh, my.  What happened to Inu-Yasha?" She blinked.  "Is it Inu-Yasha?"

            Kagome nodded with a grin.  "Hai, hai.  It's Inu-Yasha.  See, the reason we all asked you here is to explain this.  You see, last night, Inu-Yasha wasn't himself.  Inu-Yasha is a hanyou.  Half human, half youkai.  His youkai half is a dog demon, hence his name, but every month there's a certain time for a hanyou where his youkai blood runs low and he turns into a human.  Last night was Inu-Yasha's time of the month, so he was human.  Normally, he looks like this.  The sword at his hip is a demon blade made from his father's fang, his father being a great dog demon, and Inu-Yasha's own fang as well.  It is called Tetsuaiga and it's used to protect humans from youkai.  It can kill a hundred youkai with one blow.  He's got claws, fangs, and demonic eyes.  But it's okay everyone!  He's really just a big old puppy dog!"

            "Oi, Kagome!"

            "Nani?"

            "You didn't have to give them such a detailed explanation!!"

            Kagome ignored him and turned back to the stunned group.  Akane and Ranma were still trying not to fall down laughing.  "Does anyone have any questions?"

            Kuno stood up.  "I wish to see this fabled demon blade.  It seems like an ordinary sword from here!"

            Inu-Yasha lifted an eyebrow and pulled out the Tetsuaiga.  A few stunned gasps, wide eyes and general freaked-out-ness was rampant throughout the crowd.

            Kuno gulped.  "My mistake."

            "And you were saying last night you probably could have defeated him with your pathetic little bokken, brother dear!  Don't you feel foolish now!  Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Kodachi cackled.

Oba-ba nodded in understanding.  "So this is what Kagome-chan meant.  I see now.  This boy has a strong aura and he definitely has demon in him.  I had only heard tales of half-breeds such as he.  Amazing…"

            "Honto, Grandma?  He like monster from fairy story old Chinese Amazon tell?  Youkai?"

            Happousai was sweating profusely.  "S-S-So, he really is a d-dog demon?  It wasn't just a weird name?"

            Inu-Yasha grinned evilly.  "Don't you dare touch Kagome again, jiji.  If you know what's good for you."

            Nabiki grinned.  "Well I for one think this is great.  He's a full-fledged weirdo and half demon to boot.  I think the weeks you guys will be here will definitely be more entertaining than what we've been doing here lately."

            Soun only blinked.  "A hanyou?  Kagome-chan is dating a hanyou???"

            "Ha-ha-ha-half d-d-d-demon?!  Ranma was picking a fight with a ha-ha-half d-d-demon y-y-y-yesterday?!" Ryoga stuttered incoherently.

            "Whoa!  Kagome!" Ukyo called out.  "You sure are brave, honey, if you're dating a guy that's half demon!  Impressive, I'll give you that!"

            Mousse only gulped.  "S-Saotome sure has s-s-some guts to go up against a guy who'd probably eat him!"

            "Oi!  I don't eat humans!!  Youkai do that!!  I'm not some stinking dumb youkai who'll eat human flesh!  Insult me like that again, wire-face, and break in your head!!"

            "Inu-Yasha!  Mou!" Kagome said with a humph.

            Genma looked at Kagome with an eyebrow lifted.  "Does your mother know about this, child?"

            Kagome nodded enthusiastically.  "She thinks he's adorable!"

            "Well, so do I."  Kasumi stood up and walked to Inu-Yasha, reaching for his ears.  He pulled back, eyeing Kasumi with narrowed eyes.  Kagome jabbed him in the ribs and gave him her threatening look.  He only grumbled at let Kasumi touch his ears.

            "KAWAII!!!" she called as she petted him and scratched his ears.  She took a step back and took a breath.  "Gomen, but it was just too good to not do.  All right everyone!  Time for breakfast!"

            "ITADAKIMASU!!!!"


	8. Secrets Revealed! Inu-Yasha's Encounter ...

Part VIII: Secrets Revealed!  Inu-Yasha's Encounter with P-chan! ^o^

            It'd been a couple of hours since breakfast.  Ranma, Akane, and Kagome had decided to give Inu-Yasha a tour of the town, showing him around and letting him get friendlier with Ranma.  They'd taken him to the school, where Principal Kuno had tried to cut off his hair… until Inu-Yasha growled menacingly at him, baring claws and fangs.  When Principal Kuno ran off frantically, leaving his precious scissors behind, it was clear that he didn't want to deal with that 'little kei-kei'. [Don't know how to spell it, but this should be accurate enough ^_^]

            It was almost lunchtime now, and they had gotten some octopus puffs from a stand nearby.  Inu-Yasha and Ranma were leaning against a wall talking about random things while Kagome and Akane laughed and chit chatted about god-knows-what.  Somehow, the conversation eventually turned to Ryoga and Kouga.

            "So, you're rival is a wolf demon?  Damn… And I thought Ryoga was a pain in the ass!" Ranma said as he munched on another octopus puff.

            "Well, your rival is human, much easier to deal with than mine…but after seeing him breaking those walls I can imagine that he's a challenge."

            "The problem is that he just never gives up!"

            Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and was about to steal the last octopus puff when Ranma grabbed it first.  Inu-Yasha eyed Ranma, but he only gave the hanyou a blank look as he munched on the puff, supposedly innocent and oblivious. Inu-Yasha only rolled his eyes.  He guessed he'd let that pass.  "You're right about that, Pigtails.  Kouga never gives up.  But what really riles me up is when he starts claiming Kagome as his.  Then I just want to KILL him!"

            "Okay, you're dealing with a tenacious youkai, but I'm dealing with a sneaky human.  Ryoga has the audacity to call me a pervert when he's a thousand times worse and, unlike you, there's nothing I can damn well do about it!"

            Inu-Yasha blinked.  "Eh?  What do you mean?"

            "Well, I'm not the only one in this town that has this little 'curse', you know.  I just think I got the worse of the lot.  Mousse, the guy with the glasses…" Inu-Yasha's face was blank.  Ranma sighed.  "The wire-face kid."

            "Oh."

            Ranma nodded and tossed the empty box aside.  "Yeah, well, he turns into a duck.  My pops turns into a giant panda, and Shampoo, the Chinese Amazon chick, turns into a cat."  Ranma shivered in horror.

            Inu-Yasha blinked in confusion, but didn't comment.  "So this guy turns into something too, then?"

            Ranma nodded.  "A little black piglet."

            "NAN DA?!"

            Ranma sighed.  "It's partly my fault too.  We were rivals, but at least friendly ones when we were in junior high, and then one day he challenged me.  Unfortunately, Ryoga has this ridiculous little quirk."

            "Other than being a severe pain?"

            "Oh, yeah.  He has no sense of direction.  He'll get lost in no time flat.  Tell him right, he'll start moving left.  He's just like that."

            "Baka."

            Ranma nodded.  "But it gets worse.  The meeting place was his backyard… I waited four days for him."  Inu-Yasha blinked in stupefaction.  "FOUR DAMN DAYS.  And when I finally said, 'Forget this, he ain't coming', he shows up and then has the gall to blame me!  Saying I didn't keep to the honor of the fight!  He was the one who didn't show!"

            "I would have killed him."

            Ranma laughed and turned to Inu-Yasha's narrowed gaze with a smirk.  "I didn't get that convenience.  I went off on my little 'training excursion' to China with my pops and ended up getting stuck with this body in the process.  What I didn't know until much later was that the idiot had followed me."

            "Let me guess," Inu-Yasha interrupted.  "Somehow, in some weird way, you ended up knocking him into the spring that turned him into the little black pig?"

            "Yeah…"

            "Shit."

            "Yeah."

            Inu-Yasha turned to Ranma.  "But that just means he's out to get you for it.  What makes him so hot on Akane?  And how does that make him a pervert?"

            Ranma turned to Inu-Yasha with hooded eyes.  "He's a _cute little black piglet.  Whom Akane named P-chan and keeps as a pet."_

            "NAN DA TO?"

            Ranma nodded.  "He sleeps with her, she hugs him.  The damned pervert has gotten to feel places that I haven't even dared touch yet!  And it drives me crazy!  And then on top of it all, he calls ME a PERVERT!!!"

            "Who…knows about this…?"

            "Everyone but Akane."

            "And no one's told her?!"

            Ranma cursed.  "I've tried.  But there are two really BIG reasons that make me keep my mouth shut and just live with it, no matter how much I want to kill the stupid little pig!"

            "And what are those?  I can't imagine ANYONE, let alone YOU, letting that perverted guy TOUCH Akane like that!"

            "Reason number 1: It's a code of honor I have with Ryoga.  I won't tell Akane his secret…despite the fact that everyone knows and THEY should have told Akane by now…but they haven't.  And Reason number 2 is the biggy.  It'll hurt Akane if she finds out her precious little 'P-chan' is actually Ryoga in wet form."

            "That…really sucks."

            "You're telling me."

            Inu-Yasha shook his head and got off the wall.  "I wouldn't stand for it.  I wouldn't let that little bastard get away with it, if I were you.  Isn't Akane _your woman?  How…could you just let him…touch her like that?!  Let him sneak feels that way, when you know what he really is?  What kind of man are you?!"_

            Ranma snapped and got off the wall, bellowing back at Inu-Yasha.  "The kind of man who doesn't want to see his woman cry or get hurt!!"

            Silence.

            Ranma turned around.  "I don't expect you to understand the kind of situation I'm in, dog-boy.  I hate what Ryoga does, but no one dares tell Akane because no one wants to see her hurt.  And I'm included in the package."

            "Chikushou."

            "An appropriate curse for the situation."

            "Ah!!  Kawaii, Akane!"

            "P-chan!  There you are!!  Where have you been?  Come here, baby.  I want you to meet Kagome.  She's my best friend."

            "Oh, Akane!  Can I hold him?  Please?"

            "Sure.  Here you go Kagome." [I think we can all see what's coming, ne?]

            Ranma and Inu-Yasha turned to the girls just in time to see Kagome pressing P-chan against her breasts and the pig turn bright pink and start to nose bleed.  Ranma looked toward Inu-Yasha, saw the hanyou's golden eyes blazing, and could practically see the steam coming out of Inu-Yasha's head.

            "O-o-oi… Inu-Yasha…"

            "Is…that…_the…PIG??"_

            "Uh…"

            "I can smell him!!  HE'S DEAD!!"

            "Chikushou!  Ma-te, Inu-Yasha!  Calm down, dog-boy!" Ranma called out trying to pull him back, but Inu-Yasha was raging.  He turned abruptly throwing Ranma off him and he raced to the girls.  Ranma cursed and ran after him.  This was very bad.

            "GET YOUR GRUBBY HOOVES OFF KAGOME YOU PERVERTED PIG-BOY!!"

            Kagome and Akane abruptly looked up to see a raging Inu-Yasha before them.  Kagome only blinked in stunned confusion.  "Inu…Yasha?  Nani…?"

            He tore the now squealing pig out of Kagome's arms.  Kagome and Akane were horrified.  "Oi!  Inu-Yasha!  What do you think you're doing?!  Put P-chan down now!"

            "This ain't no 'P-chan', Kagome.  It's that prick Ryoga!  He transforms into a pig like Pigtails turns into a girl!  If Ranma lets this little bastard feel on _his fiancée that's his problem, but I WON'T have him touching you!"_

            Akane looked pissed.  "What are you talking about, Inu-Yasha!  P-chan isn't Ryoga!  What bull has Ranma been telling you?!"  She turned her now furious gaze at Ranma.

            "What'd I do this time?!"

            Kagome managed to snatch a quivering P-chan away from Inu-Yasha.  "Osuwari."

            _CRASH!_

            "Chikushou, Kagome!  You didn't have to do that!!"

            "I don't know what you're up to, but I won't have you hurting this poor little pig!" Kagome said with a humph.

            Inu-Yasha shot up furiously.  "Don't you understand, you stupid wench?!  That isn't a pig!  That's Ranma's rival Ryoga!  He turns into the pig!  It even SMELLS like Ryoga!  And I WON'T have him feeling on you the way Ranma lets him feel on Akane!!"

            Kagome paled.  Akane put her hand on her shoulder and took P-chan away.  "Don't listen, Kagome.  Ranma just fed him some lies, because he doesn't like P-chan."

            Inu-Yasha growled at Akane.  "Guess you're stupider than you look, if you think your fiancée would actually do that to you.  Especially when he hasn't told you the truth about the pig so he wouldn't hurt your feelings!!"

            Now Akane was really getting pissed.  "What do you know about Ranma?!  You don't know how much of a conniving pervert—"

            "The only conniving pervert here is the boy disguised as a pig!"

            "P-chan is not Ryoga!" Akane bellowed at Inu-Yasha.  Ranma just shook his head in the background.

            "P-chan is Ryoga."

            Akane blinked and turned to a still pale Kagome.  "No, Kagome!  P-chan isn't Ryoga!  Trust me!  I would know!"

            Kagome shook her head and turned to her friend.  "You don't understand, Akane.  You _don't know.  You don't have Inu-Yasha's sense of smell.  If P-chan smells like Ryoga—"_

            "Maybe Ryoga was around him recently and he picked up the scent!"

            Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes at Akane.  "Do you think I wouldn't be able to tell if it was _his scent or a scent that he'd picked up with my nose?  This pig is Ryoga…" He turned his gaze to the quivering piglet and cracked his knuckles.  "And once I'm through with you you're bacon, buddy.  NO ONE touches MY Kagome and gets away with it!  Especially not some pervert who turns into a pig to get cheap feels and pity from AKANE!!  Did you think you'd get away with touching Kagome like you do Akane?!  Ranma may allow it, but I'm not so damn tolerant when it comes to MY woman!"_

            He reached for Tetsuaiga, but before Kagome could stop him, Ranma was in front of Akane protectively.

            "Ranma…?"

            "Move, Pigtails.  Move now," Inu-Yasha ground out.

            "Pick a fight with Ryoga once he's human and can at least defend himself.  I know how you feel Inu-Yasha, but…damn!  I didn't think this would happen though I should have seen it coming.  Just forget about it…"

            "SHUT UP!"

            Everyone blinked at him.  Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and gazed at Ranma furiously.  "I can understand you.  You don't want to hurt your woman by taking away her pet, although you know it's another man who's touching her, who she's holding and not you.  That's understandable but it doesn't apply to me!!  He touched Kagome, and unlike you, Pigtails, I won't stand for him touching her that way!  No one takes advantage of Kagome like that.  If you let him take advantage of Akane and EVERYONE KNOWS IT, that's YOUR problem!  Right now I want some bacon shishkabob and I'm planning to have it out of his hide!"

            Suddenly Kagome's hand reached up and grabbed Inu-Yasha's arm.  He turned to her in surprise.  "Kagome?"

            "…" There was a slight pause before she spoke.  "Inu-Yasha… I know you wouldn't be this worked up if it wasn't true… If Ryoga has been taking advantage of Akane that way, I want to know for sure.  Akane is my friend and I don't like the fact that she's being used that way."

            Inu-Yasha blinked.  "You…believe me?"  He felt an unbelievable warmth spread through his body.  She believed him…?  _Kagome…_

            Akane shook her head.  "Kagome!  P-chan isn't—"

            Kagome looked at her friend.  "Gomen, Akane.  But Inu-Yasha would never lie like that.  And I know Ranma wouldn't either.  So, there's only one way to find out for sure.  Pour hot water on P-chan.  If he's just a pig then we can beat the crap out of both of them.  But if he _is Ryoga…"_

            _"He's dead."_

            P-chan squealed and jumped to the floor, attempting to run from the still pissed hanyou.  "Where are you going, piglet?" Inu-Yasha said as he jumped in front of the pig and picked him up.  P-chan struggled in his grasp, but to no avail.  "You picked the wrong girl to feel on pal!"

            The pig was practically sweating from every crevice in his body as he trembled with fear at the evil look in the hanyou's eyes.

            Ranma collapsed on the floor.  "I'm sorry, Ryoga.  I didn't think it would ever come to this.  I don't want to hurt Akane, but there ain't a way for me to stop Inu-Yasha.  Not without getting my ass handed to me and you know it.  I'd probably stand a chance, if he wasn't so upset, but…" Ranma sighed. "And I don't think you'll be able to drink all the hot water this time so Akane doesn't find out."

            "EH?!" Inu-Yasha bellowed at Ranma.  "This sicko went that far?!"

            Akane was very tense.  Kagome tried to calm her friend down, saying it was just some hot water, it wouldn't hurt P-chan, and that way they could find out if it was true or not.  Ranma pulled out Ryoga's clothes [from where we don't know… O.o] just in case.

            Inu-Yasha was ready to kill Ryoga once he transformed and Kagome had the newly heated hot water.  She gave it to Akane, after all, P-chan was her pet, and so that way she was sure that he wouldn't get hurt.

            P-chan struggled in Inu-Yasha's grasp as he held him in place so Akane could drop the water on him without a problem.  P-chan was P-chan.  A little hot water wouldn't hurt him and that way she could finally prove to Ranma that P-chan wasn't Ryoga!  So Akane took a deep breath and did.

            Ryoga got up wailing Akane's name, startling the hell out of Inu-Yasha, making him lose his grip and Ryoga ran like a bat out of hell.

            "O-oi!  Pig-boy!  Get back here!!  I'm going to make bacon out of you!" Inu-Yasha called out after him.  But just as he was about to give chase…

            _CLANG!_

            Akane dropped the kettle, her fingers numb.  She collapsed to the floor in horror.  Ranma winced.  Kagome couldn't say anything.  Ryoga had…had… She turned to Inu-Yasha and threw herself into his arms.  He wrapped his arms around her.

            Akane looked up at Ranma.  She could see the worry on his face, the apology.  "How many know about him…?"

            Ranma gulped.  "You want the truth?"

            She nodded.

            "Everyone."

            Akane winced.  "So, I was the only fool who didn't know that Ryoga turned into P-chan…a pig?"

            Ranma lifted his hand and then stopped it midway to her.  "No one wanted to tell you because we didn't want to hurt your feelings.  You were so attached to P-chan…"

            "And you let Ryoga…do that to me…just to not hurt my feelings about P-chan…?"

            "I tried telling you before, but you never believed me!  So I just gave up and figured no matter how much I hated him doing it, there was nothing I could damn well do about it without hurting you!  And that was the last thing I wanted to do!"

            Akane slowly stood up and began to walk off.  Ranma got up and began to follow her.

            "Just leave me alone right now, Ranma."

            He shook his head.  "Uh-uh, Akane.  I'm not leaving you like this.  Damn!  I didn't want to hurt you…"

            She was quiet for a moment.  "I know…"

            Akane began to walk away in a daze.  Ranma followed her.

            Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha.  "Should we go after them?"

            Inu-Yasha shook his head.  "Maybe in a bit we can.  Akane…looked bad.  I don't know how Ranma's going to deal with it."

            "You're not going to after Ryoga?"

            Inu-Yasha smirked.  "I know his kind.  He'll come to me because of what I did to him…" he paused for a moment.  "That is, of course, if he can find me."

            Kagome smiled and snuggled more into his embrace.  His arms tightened around her.


	9. Quiet Moments & Invitations ^_^*

Part IX: Quiet Moments & Invitations ^_^*

            "Akane, wait up."

            She ignored Ranma and kept walking.  _She was such an idiot!!!  She'd let herself be fooled like that… And all this time, everyone had known.  Her father, Kasumi, Nabiki… and no one had ever told her because they all didn't want her hurt.  They let her beat up on Ranma all this time… Just because they didn't want her hurt.  __She was such a moron!!!  Baka!  Ahou!  Fool!  Dork!!  Just plain stupid!!_

            Akane didn't even notice the tears sliding down her cheeks as she arrived at the park and then headed straight for the single swings.  But Ranma did.  He saw her tears and just couldn't take it.  He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

            "Dammit, Ranma, just leave me—"

            Ranma pulled her into his arms and just held her.  He tightened his hold on her so she couldn't escape and buried his face in her hair.  "Don't cry, Akane.  Oh, lord, please don't cry.  I didn't want to…  I'm… sorry…"

            Akane closed her eyes tightly and shook her head against his shoulder.  "You MORON!!  Why are YOU sorry?!  I should be the one apologizing to you.  All this time… All this time I was a fool, thinking Ryoga and P-chan were two completely different people.  And every time Ryoga did something perverted and you hit him to protect me, I hit YOU!  All this time and I blamed YOU!"

"Akane, it's okay.  I can take a beating.  All that mattered was that you were happy!  Okay, so I admit, Ryoga pissed me off a lot and I felt hurt every time you defended him and hit me for something he was doing, but I knew it was only because you didn't know.  It's all right!  I don't care.  Damn, Akane, I didn't want to hurt you like this…"

"Ranma no baka!  How can you blame yourself?!"  She pulled back and looked up at him, her heart twisting.  "How can you forgive me?!  I'm such an idiot… Inu-Yasha was right.  How stupid am I that would actually believe that you would lie to me like that?  I had no faith, no belief in you.  I just beat you and blamed you… I… I'm so _stupid…"_

Ranma smiled down at her and Akane's heart clenched.  "Come on, Akane.  Stop crying.  It's not like you.  If you're pissed at me, hit me, clobber me, but don't cry, please.  God, I never wanted to do this to you.  I should have just kept my mouth shut… I didn't think telling Inu-Yasha about Ryoga would be a problem… I didn't think Kagome would run into P-chan while he was around, though I should have guessed.  And I didn't think that he'd be able to tell it WAS Ryoga by his scent.  Damn, I didn't think at all.  It's my fault, okay, Akane.  Stop blaming yourself."

Akane pounded her fist against his chest and pushed him away.  She plopped down onto the swing and shook her head.  "Don't you get it, Ranma?!  I can't just say it was your fault just like that anymore!!  Not after what happened last night… Not now…when I know the person who was at fault was me!  Whenever something wrong happened, I always blamed you.  Whether it was Happousai, or Shampoo, Ukyo or Mr. Saotome, I always blamed _you.  And now I'm hurting, I'm angry, and I feel… like the only fool is me!  Because ever since the beginning, I've been blaming you for everything, when most of the time it was never you.  You were just a convenient scapegoat that I always used.  How could you even __like me for doing something like that to you?!  How could you?!"_

Akane felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up into Ranma's eyes.  She sniffled up at him.  He took his hand and wiped away her tears gently, giving her a tender smile.  He sat on his haunches and ran his hand through her hair, cradling her head softly so he was looking at him.

"Akane… You're not crying because of what Ryoga did to you, or because I didn't tell you about it, or because I told Inu-Yasha… You're crying because you always blamed me for stuff I never did, and because you think that I'm a fool for liking you.  How could I like you, you ask."  He cupped her cheek in his hand, his face turning slightly pink and rubbed his thumb over her lips.  "How could I not?"

Akane broke down.  "RANMA!!"  She threw herself into his arms and bawled on him.  Ranma only held her tightly.

When Kagome and Inu-Yasha found Ranma and Akane, they were at the park.  Akane was sitting on a swing, Ranma leaning against the pole beside her.  Akane looked like she had a crying fit, but had calmed down afterwards.  Yet neither she nor Ranma were speaking.  Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha and gave him a nod.  They walked up to the two.

Ranma looked up at them and gave them a light smile.  Kagome gave him a wave and then turned to her best friend.  Akane seemed to be in a daze for a moment and then she turned to Kagome and smiled.  Kagome smiled back and then turned to Inu-Yasha with a look.  He gulped and turned to Akane.

"Look, Akane… I…"

"It's okay, Inu-Yasha," Akane said with a smile.  "You don't have to apologize.  I was the fool.  You were right.  Kagome believes in you, but I didn't believe in Ranma.  I never knew how stupid I really was until I saw P-chan transform into Ryoga.  I'm not mad at you or Kagome or Ranma.  I'm not even mad at Ryoga… Well, maybe just a little."  She stood up and gave Kagome a hug.  "I'm okay, Kagome.  A little tired from crying my eyes out, but I'm okay.  I'm not going to kill anyone."

"I'm still going for that bacon shishkabob."

Kagome jabbed Inu-Yasha in the ribs for that comment and hugged her friend back.  "I'm glad you're feeling better, Akane.  And you're not an idiot.  I thought P-chan was a normal piglet too."

"Only because I didn't know better."

Ranma coughed.  "Maybe we should drop the topic.  I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted.  Today has been a little bit too stressful, emotionally anyway."  He stretched and headed to a nearby tree, plopping down next to it.  He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back.  "I don't know about you guys, but I could you use a nap, right about now."

Akane nodded.  "I'm a bit exhausted myself…"

"Of course you are!  You cried your eyes out!  Come on.  It took Inu-Yasha and I a while before we found you, and if Ryoga is going to be coming to pick a fight soon, maybe we should all be in top shape, ne, Inu-Yasha?"

He blinked at Kagome and then shrugged.  "Whatever Kagome.  If you guys all want to take a nap out here, that's fine by me.  Humans get tired easily anyway."

"Osuwari."

_B-TONNG._

"Chikushou, Kagome!"

She only humphed at him and walked over to the tree with Akane.  "Serves you right, for being a jerk."

Akane sat down next to Ranma and snuggled into him.  Within seconds, she was asleep.  Kagome smiled at Ranma and whispered, "I guess she really was tired, huh?"

Ranma nodded and wrapped his arm around pulling her closer.  "It's a nice day for taking a nap outside anyway…" He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Akane.

Kagome smiled and sat on the other side of Akane.  She blinked when she felt a movement next to her.  She turned and saw Inu-Yasha sitting beside her, looking stiff with his arms crossed over his chest.  She gave him a narrowed look.

"I thought you weren't tired, Inu-Yasha," she whispered.  "Why are you here?  Why don't you go pick a fight with something?"

"There's nothing here strong enough, except maybe him," Inu-Yasha whispered back, pointing at Ranma.  "And if he's sleeping there's nothing much I can do, huh?  Besides, I have to be around to protect you if you're going to sleep."

Kagome's irritation faded away.  She smiled at him and took a deep breath.  "You're hopeless, Inu-Yasha."

"Eh?"

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.  She snuggled into him and lightly smiled.  Inu-Yasha just blinked at her in stunned surprise for a moment before relaxing his stiff body and leaning against the tree.  He wrapped his arm protectively around Kagome and lay his head on hers.  He breathed in the scent of her hair and closed his eyes.

"Kagome…" he murmured as he held her close and fell asleep beside her.

"Oh… This is priceless."

_SNAP.  SNAP.  SNAP.  SNAP._

Nabiki smirked as she pulled back, holding the camera aloft and shook her head at the sight before her.

Akane and Ranma, snuggled to each other in sleep, her head on his shoulder, her face practically against his neck, his head leaning on hers.  One arm was wrapped around her shoulders and the other was on her thigh.  One of Akane's legs hung over one of Ranma's (that being the leg with Ranma's hand on it) and the other leg was snuggled next to his.  One of her hands was resting on his chest and the other was wrapped around him.  Absolutely priceless.

She grinned and looked next to her sister and her fiancée to see Kagome and Inu-Yasha in a similar position.  Kagome's head was pillowed against Inu-Yasha's chest, her hair flowing over his chest and shoulders.  He had one of his arms around her, his hand holding her shoulder.  Kagome's hands lay against his chest and her legs were snuggled into his side and legs.  Inu-Yasha's head was leaning against the tree, but it was tilting slightly forward, his face almost in her hair.  His other hand was on her waist, holding her close to him, very protectively.

_SNAP.  SNAP.  SNAP.  SNAP._

 "These pictures will probably bring me a fortune in blackmail.  Not only that, but who knows how many people will actually pay me to have these pictures?  And I'm sure _they'll want a copy themselves… I wonder how much I should sell them for…?"_

She took a few more pictures at different angles, making sure to get every illicit detail.  When Inu-Yasha moved a bit and his hand slid to Kagome's butt, Nabiki didn't miss an opportunity to catch that on film.  _Oh, the money she could make with these…_

A few minutes later she figured she had enough pictures.  She placed the camera back in her left jacket pocket, making sure it wouldn't be noticeable to anyone, including the hanyou with his keen eyes.  She then did what she was supposed to do from the beginning.

She went over to Ranma and kicked him awake.

"WHAT THE HELL—?"

Ranma startled Akane, Kagome and Inu-Yasha from sleep with his bellow of surprise and Nabiki only snickered.  The couples quickly realized their positions and strove to correct themselves before anyone noticed.

_Too late, Nabiki thought.  She smiled at Ranma's scowling face.  "Now that you're all awake…"_

"Dammit, Nabiki!" Ranma shouted at her.

Akane blinked up at her sister and then narrowed her eyes.  "Nabiki… What are you doing here?"

Nabiki gasped dramatically and put a hand over her heart.  "Why, I'm offended, Akane!  What is with the suspicion?  I only came to find you all to give you a little present from Kuno-baby.  How was I supposed to know that you were all in going to be in dreamland when I came to find you?"  She smiled sweetly at them.

Kagome rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and Inu-Yasha grumbled for being caught unawares that way.  Ranma was still scowling at Nabiki, so it was Akane who responded.

"What do you mean, 'a present from Kuno'?  Why would he give something to all of us?"

Nabiki grinned.  "Actually," she pulled out three invitations.  "It actually is to all of you… indirectly.  He extends invitations to the 'Pigtailed-girl, Akane Tendo and Kagome Higurashi' to come to a party that he's going to be throwing.  He also adds, 'the dog demon can come as well if he desires'. "  Nabiki snickered.  "Of course, he gave these to me with all the wackos around so everyone knows what he's planning.  So, although he only invited you three with a small reference to dog-boy over there, everyone is going to show.  The party is going to be a couple of days from now."

Ranma, Akane and Kagome blinked in surprise.  "Why on earth is he throwing a party?" Kagome asked.

Nabiki shrugged.  "Who knows what the idiot is thinking?  But he's got plenty of money so he can afford for everyone to come along and destroy his place.  The only scary part about the whole situation is the fact that you know Principal Kuno is going to show up as well.  God, I still can't believe that he's Kuno and Kodachi's father."  She shook her head and tossed the invitations.

Akane blinked at the invitation in her hand.  "Well, what are we supposed to do with these?  Do we even have the courage to accept?"

Nabiki leaned forward and wrapped her arm around her little sister.  "Come on, Akane!  Where's your sense of adventure and fun?!  This is a party!  Sure, Kuno's throwing it, and you know there's going to be chaos, but that's the fun of it.  Remember the last time we accepted an invitation from Kuno-baby?"

Ranma grumbled.  "Yeah, we ended up stranded on a deserted island and then having to deal with a stupid kid that was a bit too attached to Akane and stealing every girl from the nearby islands."

Kagome clapped her hands together.  "Oh, I remember that!  Akane told me about that in one of her letters!"

Akane sighed.  "Oh well.  I guess we might as well go.  After all, there isn't much to do here, and I guess a party _should be normal… I hope…"_

Nabiki grinned.  "That's my little sister!"  She straightened and was about to walk away when she stopped and turned back to them.  "Oh!  I almost forgot.  It's in the invitations but I might as well tell you.  Kuno wants everyone to dress 'formally', western style.  No Chinese outfits or Samurai ones; no school uniforms or typical go to the movies outfits.  He wants tuxedoes and dresses.  Western formal wear."

Kagome paled.  "I didn't bring any clothes like that!  And I'm sure Ranma doesn't have anything remotely similar to that even for himself, let alone lending it to Inu-Yasha!"

Nabiki smiled.  "Then I suggest all of you get to the mall."

Akane grinned and clasped Kagome's hands.  "Yeah!  Let's go, Kagome!  I've been meaning to get myself something nice and formal to wear and that way we can get something for you and for Ranma and Inu-Yasha!"

"O-oi!  What the hell is this 'tuxedo' thing?  And why the hell do I have to wear it?!  What are you two giggling about?!"

Ranma sighed.  "Oh, great, just what we needed…" Kagome and Akane were giggling excitedly as Nabiki walked off whistling, patting her left jacket pocket.  "A shopping spree."

"I heard they have a great sale at Burdines!"

"Oh, they have great designer brands!"

"What are you two yapping about?!  Kagome!  What the hell is a 'bird-dines'?!"


	10. Kareoke with Girl-Type & Dog-boy *o*

Part X: Kareoke with Girl-Type & Dog-Boy *o*

            Akane and Kagome ended up dragging Inu-Yasha and Ranma to the mall to go shopping for Kuno's party.  Inu-Yasha had no idea what he was in for, but at Ranma's reluctance, he figured that he wasn't going to like it either.

            So far, the only thing enjoyable about the whole mess was watching Kagome model all these different clothes for him.  _That he wouldn't have missed for the world.  But carrying all this junk, he could have lived without. He cursed behind the boxes.  _

            Akane smiled as she heard grumbling coming from the men behind her and Kagome.  Kagome was giggling and Akane shushed her.  She whispered in Kagome's ear, "I think we've given them enough trouble.  We already picked out our clothes…"

            Kagome smiled.  "The look on Ranma's face when you came out with that last dress was priceless!  His jaw practically hit the floor."

            Akane giggled.  "Don't forget Inu-Yasha's expression when he saw you!  I thought he was going to grab you and run off with you for a second there.  I don't think he's ever seen you looking so sexy!"

            They snickered to each other while the guys grumbled and cursed in the background.  Kagome grinned at Akane.  "I think it's about time that we got them their outfits, huh?  I think it's their turn to model for us!"

            Only Ranma knew what he was in for when the two girls walked into the tuxedo store.  Inu-Yasha discovered it too late.

            And now both were struggling to keep their dignity.

            "That white tux looks absolutely fantastic on you, Ranma!  Turn around so we can get another look!" Kagome said.  She was sitting on Inu-Yasha, making sure he didn't try to get away.  Luckily, he was still smarting from the 'sit' she'd given him.  That and the fact that he was probably perturbed at feeling her butt on his back.  Kagome chuckled internally.  She didn't know she had it in her to be so naughty.  She could see the redness in Inu-Yasha's cheeks as he cursed.  But he wasn't the only one that was red.  Akane and Ranma were blushing to their roots as he did what Kagome asked and turned around again for them.  Kagome clapped her hands and all Akane do was stare at him.

            "I think it's decided!  We're getting the white one for Ranma!  Now, it's your turn, Inu-Yasha!"

            "Te-me~!  Damn you, Kagome!  Let me up!  I refuse to put on any of these stupid clothes and…and…"

            Kagome blinked and turned to look down at him.  She wriggled on her seat and watched his face flame up.  "Nani?  What was that, Inu-Yasha?  You watched me model clothes.  It's your turn."  Kagome sighed dramatically.  "But I guess you don't have to.  I'll just have to pick out something for you without knowing if it looks good on you or not."

            "O-oi!"

            Ranma rolled his eyes.  "Just do what she says Inu-Yasha.  There's no point in arguing with them when they're that stubborn.  At least with my curse someone actually has to go through the trouble of getting me wet.  With you, all Kagome has to do is say 'sit'.  It's not _that bad.  It could be much worse!"_

            Inu-Yasha growled.  "Oh yeah, Pigtails?!  How could it be worse?!"

            Ranma narrowed his eyes at Inu-Yasha.  "They could turn you into a girl and then make you model _dresses and underwear!!"_

            Inu-Yasha and Kagome stared at Ranma in silence, while Akane just nodded.  "I remember the time you covered for me with my fight with Kodachi, Ranma.  You had to wear a leotard.  And with the Martial Arts Dining French guy.  How you had to be in that corset for training.  Not to mention Happousai and Kuno always trying to get you into girls' underwear and clothes."

            Kagome blinked and then lifted an eyebrow at Inu-Yasha.

            He growled up at her.  "Fine.  You win."

            Kagome grinned.

            Inu-Yasha ended up modeling a bunch of different tuxedoes.  They were trying to figure out which one went best with his hair coloring, his doggy ears and eyes.  A very difficult task.  He grumbled the entire way.  Kagome and Akane finally decided that the all black tux with the high collar looked best on him.  Even Inu-Yasha seemed satisfied with it.

            It was lunchtime now and Akane and Kagome knew EXACTLY where they wanted to go.  There was a small diner in the mall that had kareoke.  Ranma didn't know about it yet, for it was new, and Inu-Yasha didn't even know what kareoke was.  So neither were prepared when they entered the diner.  All they were interested in was the food.  They all ordered their drinks (Ranma and Inu-Yasha ordered their food too; they were that hungry).  Kagome ordered Inu-Yasha a chocolate milkshake.  Everything seemed almost…normal…

            …Until Kagome and Akane got on the small stage near their table, grinned at the guys, pulled out the mikes and began to sing "My Will" and then "Dearest" right after.  Ranma realized the moment they picked up the mikes that the diner was a kareoke place too, but Inu-Yasha was freaked.  And when they started to sing he was even more startled.  He just stared at them stunned, not noticing his chocolate milkshake had arrived.  Kagome was…singing… He turned beat red at the words.  He stared at Ranma but the pigtailed boy just sighed and smiled at Akane.  Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed.  Wasn't he even the least bit disturbed at what they were singing?!  Out loud and in public too!  But when Inu-Yasha turned back to Kagome and she winked at him, he completely forgot his objections.

            Ranma just laughed at Inu-Yasha's expression.  Suddenly he was doused with cold water and grabbed from behind.  "Ack!  That's cold!"  He turned around to see Shampoo, Kasumi and Nabiki, Kasumi smiling gently while the other two grinned at Ranma with mischief in their eyes.  He gulped and promptly began to struggle.

            "NO WAY!!" he screamed.  "YOU ARE NOT GETTING ME UP THERE LIKE THIS!!!"

            "Too late, Ranma!  You come up with Shampoo and sing, yes?"

            "Sorry, Ranma, but you don't have a choice.  Akane stay up there!  We're next!"

            "Oh, this will be so much fun!"

            Inu-Yasha only blinked in confusion as the three women dragged a struggling girl-type Ranma toward the stage.  Akane and Kagome finished the song and Kagome got off the stage to sit by Inu-Yasha again.  She gave him a heart stopping smile, making him gulp and then stealing the rest of his chocolate shake.

            "O-o-oi, Kagome!  I wasn't finished with that!"

            "Well, you didn't seem to be drinking it."  She grinned at him and took another sip from the straw.  Kagome turned a bit, caught sight of a bunch more of the wackos (namely the guys, Kuno, Mousse and a depressed Ryoga), and waved at them, putting down the milkshake.  "Konnichiwa minna!"

Inu-Yasha didn't notice the guys at the door.  He was staring at his drink with reddened cheeks.  "I-I-I can't drink this now!  It'll be a…a…a…" [an indirect kiss, Inu-chan? ^_^ heh heh]

"A what, Inu-Yasha?"

"Nan de mo nai!" he bellowed at her and Kagome just giggled.

The other guys were headed to sit near Kagome… "Oh, the lovely Kagome Higurashi!  How I wish to be basked in her radiance!" Mousse shook his head, but Ryoga was having none of it.  The moment he saw Inu-Yasha he was dragging the other two across the room, as far away from the hanyou as possible.  

"But I wish to sit by the long haired angel!" Kuno bellowed as he was dragged away.  They did however manage to sit down and order their drinks in time to watch Shampoo, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi and a grumbling Ranma sing "From Where Do We Go Here? (You and Me)".  Akane and Shampoo were battling to be beside Ranma (despite his chick form) and Nabiki was teasing and blowing kisses at the boys' table just to taunt them.

"It's Akane Tendo and my pigtailed goddess!"

Nabiki grinned and winked at Kuno and secretly flashed him a glimpse of an envelope of newly developed photos.  His eyes widened as did his grin.

Mousse and Ryoga were spellbound by Shampoo and Akane and were slowly getting more pissed as they watched the two fight over Ranma.

During the song, Akane's drink came so afterwards she took a break and sat beside Kagome, both girls laughing at Inu-Yasha's expression.  Kagome had been explaining kareoke to him, but he still wasn't getting it.  He also found the straw of his milkshake much more interesting than Ranma and the other three on stage.

Speaking of which…

Ranma tried to get away but the other three girls didn't let him and pulled him by the collar back on the stage for another song.  Shampoo only giggled and began to sing "Red Shoe Sunday".  Inu-Yasha had recovered from this kareoke business (and from his milkshake—he jacked Kagome's when it came) and was having a hard time not laughing at Ranma.  Kagome lifted an eyebrow at him.

So for revenge, Ranma decided to drag Inu-Yasha on stage for a song.  The hanyou gave Ranma a menacing growl, but Kagome just 'sat' him, making it easier for Ranma to pull Inu-Yasha on the stage.  He grabbed a kettle of hot water on the way and poured it on himself.  He'd had it with being a girl for the moment.  He made Inu-Yasha sing "Change the World" with him, Inu-Yasha being off key the entire time.  Kagome fell off the chair she was laughing so hard.  Inu-Yasha got so pissed at Kagome's humor he tried to take it out on Ranma, but Ranma neatly avoided the attacks and kept singing with Inu-Yasha.  Inu-Yasha grumbled out the words.

            During that spectacle, Ukyo, Genma, Soun and all the other wackos came in.  Ukyo saw what was happening and wasn't going to let one pass.  So after Ranma and Inu-Yasha finished singing, she grabbed Kagome and pushed both guys off the stage with her spatula.  Both Ranma and Inu-Yasha crashed into the table.  Ukyo had unknowingly managed to save Kagome from Inu-Yasha's wrath for her laughing at him.

The two sang "Don't Mind Lay-Lay-Boy" and had all the girls in the place cheering.  Including the ones that weren't part of the group.  During this song most of the other before unmentioned nuts wandered into the diner.  Including Azusa who made a break for Ryoga, screaming, "CHARLOTTE!"  Ryoga promptly began to run around the room trying desperately to lose her.

No one really noticed or cared. 

Inu-Yasha was grumbling the entire time, because of the "China" remarks in the song.  He knew that it was meant for Ranma and he didn't like the fact that Kagome was singing it.  And it disturbed him even more that it was Kagome _and the Sango-look-alike that were singing the stupid song.  He drank the shake in a huff and gave himself his first brain freeze.  He almost broke another table and Kagome burst out laughing in the middle of the song.  Right after, Ukyo began another song with Kagome, "I am" by hitomi, and pulled Akane up to sing it with them.  Kagome winked at Inu-Yasha after he'd recovered from his brain freeze and would actually notice.  Akane and Kagome sang "Fukai Mori" afterwards while Ukyo took a break._

            By this time, Mousse and Kuno had managed to save Ryoga, by having Sasuke distract Azusa, and were desperately trying to get Ryoga lighthearted again.  Ryoga was still gasping for breath from his escape from Azusa, but he had this pathetic look on his face.  So, they made him go up to do the next song with them.  Ranma felt bad for Ryoga too and decided to go up as well and was about to make Inu-Yasha go up too when he saw the hanyou already on the stage chasing after Ryoga.  Ranma rolled his eyes.  He guessed Inu-Yasha had finally noticed him, huh?

The guys sang "Can't Stop It" and "The Earth Orchestra" and all the while Inu-Yasha chased after a panicked, already-out-of-breath, Ryoga. [You've all probably noticed that these are all ending and openings of the Ranma and Inu-Yasha animes, ne? Ne?]

            Suddenly, after the songs, an unknown _someone made a certain [who…?? you will find out soon… ^ o^ Oh ho ho ho ho!] cord strike up and music begin to play that had every wacko, psycho and nut in all of Nerima suddenly in the Kareoke diner.  The lights went out and even Kagome and Inu-Yasha and two other girls from the crowd were grabbed and put on stage.  For specific jobs.  Inu-Yasha was handed a bucket of cold water and a kettle of hot water.  Kagome and the two girls beside her, one with long black hair and an apron and the other in a tiger striped bathing suit with blue hair and horns, were handed mikes._

            And with this…the song began! ["La Bamba Ranma" –Everyone (singers: Kagome, Lum and Kyoko; Inu-Yasha is the water boy) *Note: When the name at the beginning signifies who is currently singing and therefore the spotlight is on them. ^_^ heh heh]

Akane:

Uchi no Tendo Dojo

Everyone: Isourou

Akane:

Ranma, tsurai shugyou no

Everyone: Jusenkyo

Genma:

Masa ni higeki

Ranma:

Mizu o ka buroto (Inu-Yasha splashes Ranma with cold water) Onna ni natchau, fuzuketa taishitsu

Everyone: Akane no iinazuke

(Inu-Yasha pours hot water on Ranma)

Kagome, Lum, and Kyoko:

Ranma~

Ranma: Ome kawaii kunen da yo

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Akane~

Akane: Joudan ja-nai-wa-yo.  Anna hentai okotowari yo!

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Genma~

Genma: Umm… nani kara hanaseba yoi no yara

Shampoo: Ranma ku-ro-su!

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Shampoo~

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Ranma~ 

(Inu-Yasha pours cold water on Ranma)

Ranma: Te-me, nani shiya garu!

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko: 

Kuno~

Kuno: Hito yonde Furinkan koko no Aoi Ikazuchi!

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Soun~

Soun: Setsumei shite morao ka, Ranma-kun

Kodachi: Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko: 

Kodachi~

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko: 

Mousse~

Mousse: Ora no waza o, tejina yo bawari suru ki ka!

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Oba-ba~

Oba-ba: Muko-dono, tashou wa dekiru you ja no

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Happousai~

Happousai: Aaaaaa… Akane-chan no panti (panties)

(Inu-Yasha pours cold water on Ryoga)

The pig: Fui-tsu, fui-ki-tsu!

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Ryoga~

(Inu-Yasha pours hot water on Ranma)

Akane:

Uchi no Tendo Dojo

Everyone: Isourou

Akane:

Ranma tsurai shugyou no

Everyone: Jusenkyo

Genma:

Masa ni higeki

Ranma:

Mizu o ka buroto (Inu-Yasha pours cold water on Ranma) Onna ni natchau fuzuketa taishitsu

Everyone: Akane no iinazuke

Suddenly the Jusenkyo guy appears from nowhere and begins to do a tremendous monologue to the beat of the music [which there is no way in hell am I going to sit down and do all of this…gomen, minna.  Listen to this part yourselves!! ^_^ and by the way, he's the one who struck up the music!!! *This is what I originally wrote, but thanks to Brandi-sama!! SU-GOI BRANDI-SAMA!!! I now have the actually words so I'm going to put it up!! ^_^ here you go!]

JUSENKYO GUIDE:

"Okyaku-san, koko yo.  Densetsu no shugyou jou, Jusenkyo.  Okyaku-san, monozuki ne.  Taihen kiken na node, mou dare mo tsukatenai no yo, kono shugyou jou.  Aa, okyaku-san, nani suru ne?!  Izumi ni ochitara, taihen yo!  Aiyaa!  Nyan-niichan ni ochite shimata!  Nyan-niichan wa sen gohyaku nen mae, wakai musume ga oboreta to iu, higeki teki densetsu ga aru no da yo!  Irai, soko de oboreta mono, minna, wakai musume no sugata ni nate shimau noroi teki izumi!  Hora, musume ni nate shimata!"

            After his monologue the group continues…

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko: 

Ranma~

Ranma: Inochi wa sutete mo, otoko o suteru ki wa nakatta wai!

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko: 

Ryoga~

(Inu-Yasha pours hot water on Ryoga)

Ryoga: Furinkan koukou wa, doko da?!

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Kasumi~

Kasumi: Saotome no oji-sama, asa gohan desu yo

(Inu-Yasha pours cold water on Genma)

Genma: [panda sound] …

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Genma~

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Shampoo~

Shampoo: Ranma, sekinin toru yoroshi

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Oba-ba~

Oba-ba: Date ni hyaku nen ikitoran wa, ha ha!

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko: 

Nabiki~

Nabiki: Forou (follow)—ni natte nai wa yo, o-ne-chan

Akane: Yosh, yosh… yosh.

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Akane~

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Kuno~

Kuno: Kisama, Akane-kun ni taishite narenareshii!

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Sanzenin~ [not sure about this one… I think he's Mikado the Molester, but I'm not sure… but since I don't know who he is, we'll just leave it as is* This is what I originally wrote, but it turns out it IS Mikado the Molester.  Mikado Sazenin. Ja!] 

Sanzenin: Tsu-re ga, shitsurei shite ne

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

Azusa~

Azusa: Charlotte wa Azusa-chan no mono desu wa

(Inu-Yasha pours cold water on Ryoga)

The pig: Fui-tsu!  Fui-ki-tsu…

Kagome, Lum and Kyoko:

P-chan~

????: Dakedo Akane… warau to kawaii yo… [Don't know who sings this…??? Probably Ranma or Ryoga *Note: and now I know that RANMA is the one who sings this… SU-GOI!!  ARIGATO BRANDI-SAMA!!!]

Akane:

Uchi no Tendo Dojo

Everyone: Isourou

Akane:

Ranma tsurai shugyou no

Everyone: Jusenkyo

Genma:

Masa ni higeki

(Inu-Yasha pours hot water on Ranma)

Ranma:

Mizu o ka buroto (Inu-Yasha pours cold water on Ranma) Onna ni natchau fuzuketa taishitsu

Everyone: Akane no iinazuke

(Inu-Yasha pours hot water on Ranma)

Ranma:

Katte ni kimeru na yo

Everyone: Akane no ni nazuke

Akane:

Meiwaku da wa

Everyone: Akane no iinazuke~~~ (Genma holds the last note… and the Jusenkyo guy bangs on a giant gong…) [Where he got I don't know…]


	11. Kuno's Big Bash *^_^*

Part XI: Kuno's Big Bash *^_^*

            A couple of days later…

            "Dammit Inu-Yasha, they're shoes! You can't just go to the party in your tux and no shoes! You'd look like a moron!"

            "Pigtails, I'll rip you apart if you even try to get those things on me! I'm not wearing them and that's final!"

            Kagome and Akane sighed. Akane turned to her friend. "Why don't you just sit him, so Ranma can put the shoes on?"

            "If I do that I'll mess up his suit. It was already a hassle to just get that on him."

            Akane grinned. "Until you showed up in the room."

            Kagome grinned back. "I know, but I just don't have the heart to do it twice."

            "So I guess we just forget the shoes, huh?"

            "THAT'S IT!! I've had it!" Ranma stomped out of the room tossing the shoes. He turned to Kagome. "If you want him to put the shoes on, you'll have to do it Kagome. I ain't going to do it!"

            Kagome sighed. "Oh, well. Thanks for trying, Ranma. By the way, you look good."

            Ranma blinked and turned red. He was already in his tux. He stiffened and slowly turned to Akane who was also blushing. Ranma turned his reddened face away and scratched the back of his head. Inu-Yasha decided to burst through the door then.

            "Oi, Kagome!! What are you doing telling Pigtails that he looks good?!" His white hair swished against his shoulders and his eyes were narrowed. All Kagome could do was gape.

            He looked so good.

            The black suit molded to him perfectly, the high collar giving him an elegant look. Inu-Yasha looking elegant… _Oh, Kami…_

            Kagome gulped at Inu-Yasha's snarling expression. "I hadn't seen you yet, Inu-Yasha…" She turned bright red and shook her head. "I mean, what's wrong, Inu-Yasha? Jealous?"

            Inu-Yasha had blushed with her comment and now his face was even deeper shade of red, but this time with anger as she said the word 'jealous'. "Feh!! Why the hell would I care, you stupid wench?! And if Ranma and I are supposed to be in these get ups aren't you two supposed to be in them too?!"

            It was then that Ranma noticed that neither Akane nor Kagome had gotten dressed. He turned to Akane. "He's right. Why aren't you two dressed?"

            Akane smiled at him. "Because we wanted to see how you two were doing first. Inu-Yasha's a handful—"

            "Oi!"

            "—and we wanted to make sure you didn't need any help. We weren't going to ruin our dresses doing that, though."

            Ranma shrugged. "Whatever. But you two better get dressed quickly if we're going to make it to Kuno's party on time."

            Kagome grinned at Ranma. "Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late, Ranma?"

            Ranma rolled his eyes. "Oh, great!" He turned to Inu-Yasha. "Find yourself a perch, dog-boy. It's going to be a while before these two are ready to go."

            "Then why the hell am I in this NOW?!"

            Akane and Kagome just giggled and went into Akane's room, where Nabiki and Kasumi were waiting, while they left Ranma to deal with Inu-Yasha alone.

            Soun was playing shôgi with Genma, Happousai was sleeping on a cushion, and Ranma and Inu-Yasha were talking about youkai and Naraku, when all four girls came down.

            Kasumi was dressed in one of their mother's old dresses, a lovely kimono of light violet, with plum blossoms decorating it. Her obi hung behind her, instead of being packaged in the back. Her hair was up in an intricate knot and it was decorated with two hair sticks and plum blossoms. Soun's eyes watered.

            "Oh, Kasumi, you look just like your mother!" And Tendo promptly began to ball.

            Kasumi smiled. "Thank you, father."

            Happousai woke up then and began to drool. Genma nodded his approval, while Inu-Yasha and Ranma were shocked beyond words.

            Nabiki was right behind her in a sexy dress of burgundy. It had a deep neckline and was sleeveless (it was held up by two tiny straps). It molded to her body perfectly. It had a slit up one side of the dress and a sash that hung on her hips. She had a gold choker and bracelets hanging on her wrists. She wore high heels and blew a kiss at the boys.

            Genma's eyes were bug-eyed, Tendo's jaw agape. Happousai was crawling toward her with drool dripping. Ranma's punch stopped the perverted old man in his tracks. Inu-Yasha was blushed to the roots of his hair, but couldn't help anticipating what Kagome would look like. Ranma's heart was beating crazily as Nabiki moved out of the way and revealed Akane.

            Akane was wearing a halter-top dress of a light blue that clung to her like a dream. The skirt was made of a flowing material so light, she seemed to glide down the stairs. Her earrings were made of silver and crystals. She turned a bright red when she saw everyone's shocked faces, but when she met Ranma's eyes, her heart skipped a beat. He'd _never looked at her the way he was looking at her now. She could see everything his voice could not say to her in the blue depths of his eyes. Her heart pounded with what she saw there. He __really did think her beautiful… and he had the same look in his eyes as he did that night. __Oh, Ranma…_

            She also saw a question in his eyes. She hadn't bought that dress when they'd gone to the mall the other day. Akane only smiled mysteriously and winked at him. Ranma turned red and so did she. _Whoa, Akane! Are you flirting with him?! She smiled as her heart swelled. [Go Akane! Go Akane! Woo!]_

            Inu-Yasha didn't understand what Nabiki and Akane were trying to do, by revealing so much skin. Did _all girls in this era wear skimpy outfits like those?! At least Kasumi was wearing something decent. But despite these thoughts, Inu-Yasha couldn't stop his heart from racing. His entire body was wired to see what Kagome would be wearing. He'd barely noticed that the dress Akane was wearing wasn't one of the ones she'd bought… What would Kagome be…_

            His thoughts trailed off as Akane moved aside revealing Kagome.

            She was dressed in pure snow white. It even shimmered with her every movement. The dress was sleeveless and strapless, cutting horizontally across her chest. It clung to her every curve, but it also folded and flowed on her body, like waves of magical silk. She wore no jewelry except for a necklace of glowing white pearls that hung close to her neck. Inu-Yasha swore time froze.

            Everyone and everything else faded away until there was only himself and Kagome. Her vibrant hazel eyes met his across the room and his heart stopped beating. His hands clenched into fists.

            Inu-Yasha was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to touch her. He wanted to grab her in his arms and loose himself in the wonder that was Kagome. He could smell her gentle scent, but it was more potent, more powerful. Her eyes burned into his, her cheeks flushed. He wanted…he wanted…

            His eyes suddenly widened in realization. [Yeah, I used the 'w' word ^.~ Oh ho ho ho!]

            _He wanted her._

            He wanted to hold her, bury his face in her hair, inhale her scent, and press her body against his. He wanted to hear her whisper his name, to have her look at him this way forever. He wanted feel her softness, to always have her by his side, to be the only one to EVER see her dress this skimpy! He wanted to… kiss her. His eyes unconsciously fell to her lips were her breath was coming fairly quickly because of his perusal. Her lips were parted. A growl rose from deep within him, but he didn't voice it. He wanted to feel the softness of those lips, find out what Kagome tasted like, to feel her melt into him, to have her breath mingle with his…

            Inu-Yasha cursed colorfully and walked out of the room. He had to get away before he did something…drastic.

            Everyone watched him leave and slam the door behind him in confusion.

            Kagome's heart sank. When she'd felt him looking at her that way… She felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. Her heart had clenched, her breathing had become shallow, and her hands had trembled. For a moment there, she'd thought he would stand up, walk over to her and kiss her breathless. Tears welled up in her eyes. What…what…happened…?

            She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and met Akane's gentle brown eyes. Akane smiled at her.

            "Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure he was just surprised."

            Kagome took a deep breath, trying to stave off the tears. "That sure didn't look like surprise to me."

            "Maybe he wasn't expecting you to dress so scantily and you were too much for his heart to handle," Nabiki said with a grin, before punching Happousai to the ground as he made a break for her breasts.

            Ranma kicked the old man aside as Soun nodded at Kagome. "Nabiki is right, Kagome-chan. Perhaps Inu-Yasha finally realized how beautiful you are."

            Genma punched Ranma. "Just like I hope this ingrate finally realized how beautiful Akane really is!"

            "Dammit, pops! Why you have to hit me for?! Who cares about a tomboy like Akane! There's nothing cute about her!" Ranma shouted at his father, but he turned his gentle gaze to Akane with a smile.

            Akane smiled in return.

            Kasumi chuckled. "Well, why don't we head to the party now? We're already late. Shall we go then?"

            Ranma rolled his eyes. "It's about time." He smiled lightly and gave both Akane and Kagome his arm. Akane blushed and Kagome just looked up at him gratefully. He leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Inu-Yasha will come around. I'm sure his jealousy will get to him."

            Kagome smiled up at him. She sure hoped it did… unless it was about Kikyou. Then maybe he wouldn't come around at all.

            "Have a good time!" Soun called as they left the room, his foot holding the unconscious Happousai down.

            "Bring back leftovers!" Genma shouted, his foot also holding Happousai down.

            Kasumi nodded and smiled.

            Nabiki grinned. "Let's go people. Time to party crash!"

            When they arrived at Kuno's party, havoc was already being reeked. Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi were fighting over who would get Ranma when he arrived (despite the fact that all of them were in dresses and _knew he was coming with Akane). Ryoga was wandering about the house trying to find his way out. Mousse was following Shampoo around…when he wasn't being chased by Principal Kuno to get his hair cut. Oba-ba Cologne was watching the fight from a safe distance. Every other nut was either dancing, eating, fighting or claiming things for their own (such as Azusa), while Kuno sat in the midst of it all, a vein in his head ticking with each second. [I'd hate to be in his place, ne?]_

            Ranma, Akane, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Nabiki, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu (they'd picked him up to go to the party too and he was still dazed) all stood watching the spectacle in shock until Kuno spotted them.

            "Akane Tendo! Kagome Higurashi! Finally! The two I have been waiting for have finally arrived!" Kuno shouted as he approached them. "I see you have brought the dog demon" he made no comment about Inu-Yasha's lack of shoes, "and the other Tendos with you, but where is my pigtailed goddess?"

            Ranma's eye ticked. "She ain't coming if my life depends on it."

            Kuno eyed Ranma. "Who invited _you?!"_

            Ranma shrugged and pointed the chaos going inside the main hall. "Did you invite them too?"

            Kuno's cheek ticked. He turned around. "Welcome to my humble abode! Make yourselves at home…"

            "Ranma darling!"

            "Ranma honey!"

            "Nihao, Ranma!"

            They knocked Kuno aside and gathered around Ranma.

            "Oh, crap, already?! Why can't I get a break?!" he shouted to the ceiling.

            Akane stepped forward, standing in front of Ranma. The three were surprised to say the least (so was Ranma for that matter). Their eyes narrowed.

            "What are you doing, Akane?"

            "Akane foolish! You think you stand up to Shampoo?!"

            "Oh ho ho ho ho ho! What a moron! Stand aside Tendo girl!"

            Akane crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Sorry, you three. You'll just have to wait. I got dibs on Ranma first. Stand in line, once I'm done with him for the evening then you can have him. I expect all of you to act like dignified ladies, and wait for your turn. Ranma would hate any brawling women at a party! How embarrassing would that be?" She grabbed Ranma's stunned hand and dragged him away.

            The other three could only stare in shock.

            Oba-ba Cologne nodded, impressed. "Worked on their own dignity, making them feel the shame should they fight like she-devils over one man. Well done indeed."

            "A-Akane?"

            "What, Ranma?" Akane said not looking back.

            He stopped letting her drag him around, forcing her to look back at him. Akane blinked when she saw his pink cheeks.

            "Can I have this dance?"

            Akane's eyes lit up and her face flushed. "O-okay…"

            Ranma smiled and took Akane into his arms. She turned beat red as he swept her about to the music. Akane lost herself in Ranma's gentle blue eyes. She never knew Ranma could dance so well.

            While they danced, Dr. Tofu and Kasumi went off on their own, and Nabiki went to comfort the depressed Kuno with some of her charm and some photos. Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi brooded, while chaos continued about them.

            Kagome and Inu-Yasha on the other hand…

            "If you're going to sulk the entire night, Inu-Yasha, I'll leave you with your own company, and find someone _else to dance with!"_

            Inu-Yasha only growled at her. Her skin was flushed with anger, her hands were on her hips and she was bending forward, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. She looked absolutely breathtaking and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

            Kagome closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears. "FINE! If that's how you're going to be, then… FINE! If I had known you'd get like this just because I wanted to look nice for you, then I would have come in a sackcloth!" She wiped her eyes with the back of her arm. She turned around and shot him a cold look. "I'm going to dance with Ryoga, Inu-Yasha, while you sit there and brood over how much I'm _not like Kikyou!"_

            She'd only taken a step in Ryoga's direction when she felt Inu-Yasha's hand grab onto her arm. She turned around and gasped at the fierceness of his expression.

            "Kikyou has absolutely NOTHING to do with this!" he shouted at her.

            "Then why are you looking at me that way?!" she shouted back.

            "What way?!"

            "Like you don't know what to do with me!" Inu-Yasha started and released her. The tears were coming out of Kagome's eyes freely now. "Like you don't know whether to hold me or push me away. Like you don't know whether I'm me or someone else. Like you don't know whether to run away or kiss me! Dammit, Inu-Yasha, I don't care what you do, but just do _something! Don't just sit there like I'm nothing—"_

            Inu-Yasha grabbed her before she could finish and dragged her into his arms. Kagome's eyes widened as she was pressed against his warm chest. She could hear the wild beating of his heart and her own heart began to beat in sync with his. He buried his face in her hair and trembled. Her breath caught.

            "I-Inu-Yasha…?"

            _"Kagome…" He whispered her name huskily and tightened his hold. Kagome's heart clenched. She lightly smiled wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She buried her face against his shoulder and neck and inhaled his scent. He smelled like the forest right before a storm. She sighed and melted against him._

            Abruptly he pushed her away leaving Kagome startled… and hurt. She bit her lip, her entire body trembling. Inu-Yasha finally lifted his gaze to hers and Kagome swore the fire she saw raging there burned her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her outside to Kuno's garden. Kagome blinked at him in confusion.

            It wasn't until they were a good distance away from the house that he finally stopped and turned around to face her. Kagome's eyes were narrowed as they gazed at him. He paid her look no attention, grabbed her by the shoulders and just shook her. 

"I-Inu-Yasha…?" she stuttered, her hands gripping onto his arms, trying to hold herself steady.

"Damn it, Kagome.  It has nothing to do with Kikyou or anything from back home…" he shouted at her.  He stopped shaking her and sighed.  Abruptly, Inu-Yasha pulled her into his arms and hugged her close, burying his face in her hair.__

            "I-I just don't know what to do, Kagome… You're different in these clothes…I'm different.  I've always wanted to hold you, and keep you beside me, but now the feeling is more intense than ever before!  I don't know…" He trembled and tightened his hold on her.

            His hands slid up her back, cradling her to him. Her breathing was coming in raggedly as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and held him back.  Her soul was lost in the depths of his eyes. How had he done it? This rude, stubborn, jerk of a hanyou had managed to steal something from her that she probably would have given him anyway. Why couldn't it have been a sweet, gentle, polite man that stole her soul and heart away? Someone like Hojo. Why did it have to be _him? Her heart sped up even faster as he bent his head toward her. _

Kiss?  He was going to kiss her?  She could hear her blood rushing through her veins and inside she smiled.  Kagome had secretly wanted Inu-Yasha to be her first kiss, but when he had kissed Kikyou that dream had died.  But now…tonight… Anything seemed possible. His lips took hers and Kagome sighed against him.  It was too late for her now. She loved him…she'd loved him for a long time already… For two lifetimes…

            His lips moved over hers, tasting her, feeling her, breathing in her breath. He was so gentle, so infinitely gentle… In a way she never thought he could be. His tongue slid over her lips and Kagome went up in flames. She whimpered against him and her lips parted. Inu-Yasha took what she offered in a blaze of heat. He consumed her with every caress of his lips, every stroke of his tongue as it dipped into her mouth. Kagome clung to his shoulders, her nails digging into the cloth as she was caught up in his sudden passion.

            A growl erupted from the depths of Inu-Yasha's soul as he tore away from the kiss and buried his face against her throat, trying to catch his breath, trying to calm his racing heart. "This…" he whispered hoarsely against her throat. "This was what I was about to do when I saw you come down those stairs." He lifted his head and kissed her again, pressing her more tightly against him as he devoured her lips and drove her to madness. He tore away again and his entire body shuddered. "I-I wanted so much… And it spooked me, Kagome. To think I could need, want so much.  So much that I almost doubled over from the need that had come out of nowhere." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, his gaze burning into her dazed one. "What magic did you work on me, Kagome? What did you do, wench?!" he bellowed at her, his fangs bared, his voice cracking. He released her and then wrapped his arms around her again, pressing her softness against him as he buried his face in her neck. He kissed the beating pulse there.

            _"I-Inu-Yasha…"_

            His ears perked up and he lifted his head to stare down at her. She slowly shook her head.

            "I-I've done nothing, but—"

            He stopped her by shaking his head. "You wore me down. Little by little, you made me trust you, protect you. You care about me in a way no one had ever cared about me. You make me laugh, you stand up to me. You're not afraid of me. You tore down every damn wall I had worked to put up! Damn you, Kagome! What did you do?  I DON'T GET IT!!!"

            Kagome smiled. "I lo—"

            **_"SSSHHIIIKONNN NNNOOO TTTAAMMAAA…"_**

            Inu-Yasha and Kagome turned abruptly.

            "NAN DA?!"


	12. A Youkai Party Crashes...?!

Part XII: A Youkai Party Crashes…?! 

            In Kuno's house the party was still going on.  Ukyo and Ryoga were watching Ranma and Akane with unhappy eyes.  Shampoo was still being chased around by Mousse (whom she kept beating up).  Oba-ba Cologne was sitting with Kasumi and Dr. Tofu having some tea.  Nabiki was getting Kuno drunk.  Kodachi kept taunting Ranma and Akane, and all the other party crashers were wreaking havoc in the Kuno home.

            Ranma and Akane were oblivious to everything.  For those few moments no one else existed but them…

            At least until the scream and the huge stupid looking monster decided to break into the room through the roof.

            Everyone at the party freaked [ahem…understatement].  The thing was gigantic with huge bug eyes that seemed to roll around in its head.  It's mouth hung open, baring sharp teeth and its tongue hung limply out of its mouth.  It had no ears but a huge torso and short legs.  It had fairly human hands, but they were clawed [the monster needs a severe manicure!] and in its right hand was a struggling Kagome.

            "KKYYYAAAA!!!  INU-YASHA!!!!"

            "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called as he leapt into the air and tried to attack the monster.

            The huge beast just batted him away.

            Everyone (that wasn't a fighter) was hauling ass to the exit.  Nabiki was dragging Kuno, and Kasumi and Dr. Tofu were strolling out of the chaos.  Oba-ba Cologne had walked out dragging an unconscious Happousai (he had left the dojo and had sneaked in moments earlier).  Kodachi and Principal Kuno had split, and so had pretty much everyone else.  The only ones still around was a shocked Shampoo with Mousse clinging to her skirt, Ukyo and Ryoga standing motionless with their jaws agape, and Ranma and Akane were freaking out.

            Inu-Yasha managed to land on his feet from the swat that the youkai had given him, his bare feet skidding to a halt before Akane and Ranma.  The two just blinked at him for a moment while he cursed.

            Ranma shook his head.  "Inu-Yasha!  What the hell is going on?!" he shouted at the hanyou's back.

            Inu-Yasha muttered a "feh", but didn't turn around to face Ranma.  "Don't worry about it, Pigtails.  This is my problem.  That thing isn't after Kagome, but the Shikon no kakera she has."

            Akane blinked in surprise just as the monster moaned loudly, **_"SSHHIIIKOOONN NOOO TTAAAAMMAAAA…"  _**

            Kagome was struggling in its grasp.  "Stupid youkai!  Hanashinasai!  Inu-Yasha!  What the hell is taking you so long?!  Get me the hell out of this!!"

            Inu-Yasha growled.  "Chikusho!"

            He was about to leap into the air again when Akane said, "Ma-te, Inu-Yasha!"

            Inu-Yasha whirled around to see Ranma staring at Akane in shock and Akane holding a little bottle of glowing shards.  "Shikon no kakera…?"

            Akane nodded.  "Inu-Yasha, save Kagome while I distract it!"

            "NANI~?!" Both Inu-Yasha and Ranma cried out at once, but Akane had already made a break for it.

            **_"SSSHHHIIIIKKOOONN NOOO TAAAMAAA…!" The monster said, starting to go after Akane.  Kagome was pounding on the enormous hand that had her gripped._**

            "Let me go!!!  She doesn't have Shikon shards, you stupid bakemono!  Hanashinasai!!!" Kagome shouted at it as it began to move toward Akane.  Inu-Yasha and Ranma attacked the youkai, but it once again only batted them away.  Inu-Yasha cursed.  For something so big and stupid it was awful fast.  He couldn't get hit in, let alone save Kagome!

            "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called as he tried to reach her again.

            Inu-Yasha missed this time, only because the monster had abruptly moved and reached toward Akane.

            "Akane!" Ranma cried out when he saw the monster's hand reaching toward her.  He raced to her, trying to get to her on time, but he grabbed only air.  _Oh, Kami, no…_

            "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Akane screamed as the thing grabbed her and began to chuckle.

            **_"SSHHIIIKOOONN NOOO TAAAMAAA…" Suddenly it stopped moving and stared down at the two girls in its hands.  Both were screaming and struggling and tossing curses up at it.  The youkai squeezed and promptly knocked both girls out._**

            Inu-Yasha and Ranma could only stare stupefied at the grin that suddenly spread over its dumb face.  **_"KKAAAWWAAAIIIIII OOOJJOOO-SSAAAANN TTAAACHIII…"  [This thing doesn't know a word of English.]_**

            And with that it suddenly vanished.

            "N-N-N-NAN DA?!" Inu-Yasha bellowed.  "Where the hell did the fucking thing go?!  What kind of stupid messed up youkai is that?!  Chikusho!!!"

            Ranma dropped to the floor.  "Do youkai normally do that?"

            Inu-Yasha turned to him with a growl.  "I've never seen one just vanish and not be able to detect its scent afterward except for Naraku!  And he doesn't count!!!  This thing is 50 times stupider!  CHIKUSHO!!!!"

            Ranma shot up then.  "Are you saying we can't follow it?!"

            Inu-Yasha snarled.  "I'm not saying we CAN'T, I'm saying it's going to be fucking difficult!!"

            "What the hell was that thing after anyway?  What's a Shikon no Tama and Shikon no kakera?"

            Inu-Yasha shook his head and grabbed Ranma.  "I'll explain on the way.  First we gotta go back to your dojo."

            Ranma blinked.  "What the hell for?  Saving Akane and Kagome is more important than going to the dojo!  Can't you find them with your nose?!"

            Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed at Ranma.  "I can't save them without Tetsuaiga.  And Tetsuaiga is at your dojo, baka!  Now let's move, before that thing takes the Shikon no kakera from them and then eats them!"

            Ranma gulped as Inu-Yasha jumped out through the hole in the roof that the monster had made.  "Eats them…?" Ranma said hoarsely before jumping after Inu-Yasha.

            Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga and Ukyo were still standing there in shocked silence.

            "Chikusho, chikusho, chikusho!"  Inu-Yasha cursed as he jumped from roof to roof trying to get as quickly as possible to the Tendo dojo.  Ranma was lagging behind.  "Damn it, Pigtails, can't you move faster?!"

            Inu-Yasha blinked as Ranma suddenly closed the gap with a burst of speed.  Inu-Yasha smirked.  Ranma only growled at him.

            "All right. Starting talking, Inu-Yasha.  What the hell is a Shikon no Tama?  Why did that thing want it?  What are Shikon no kakera?  Why did Akane have them?  And why would that thing eat Kagome and Akane?"

            Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.  "All right, Pigtails, here come your lessons.  The Shikon no Tama is a special jewel that has the soul of a powerful Miko and a hoard of youkai battling inside.  Anyone that possesses it gets immeasurable power, so you can imagine that everything from youkai to humans want to get a hold of it.  A while back, the Shikon no Tama got shattered into a thousand pieces.  Those pieces are the Shikon shards, Shikon no kakera, and even a little piece like that can give a demon amazing power.  Kagome is the Shikon no Tama's guardian and we're trying to get all the pieces away from youkai and humans to put the thing back together again.  Kagome probably had the large solid piece with her.  She probably gave the bottle of shards to Akane so that way in case something happened the Shikon shards would be divided.  Didn't quite work out the way she wanted.  Chikusho!  She should have told me she was bringing the shards!"

            Ranma blinked.  "Inu-Yasha that's the most I've ever heard you say."

            "Uru-se!  Now's not the time to be cracking jokes!"

            "Inu-Yasha."

            "NAN DA?!"

            "We're here."

            Inu-Yasha braked and quickly went down to Ranma's room through his window.  He grabbed Tetsuaiga and got back on the roof.  "All right, Ranma," Inu-Yasha said as he looked about the city.  "I'm going to try to get Kagome and Akane's scent and we're going to head in that direction.  Hopefully we'll get there before anything happens."

            "By the way, Inu-Yasha, you never told me about the," gulp, "eating thing.  Will that thing really eat Kagome and Akane?"

            "If we don't get there before, it'll eat them.  Youkai have a tendency to like the taste of human females.  I don't know, youkai are stupid."

            Ranma cursed and tossed off his jacket.  "Out of all the things to happen…"

            "Come on, pigtails!"

            Ranma looked up.  "You got their scent already?!"

            Inu-Yasha stared at him with narrowed eyes.  "We're on top of your house, baka.  I can smell them, but it's from their room.  I've got to go somewhere else to sniff them out.  So come on!" With that Inu-Yasha leapt off, Tetsuaiga in hand.

            Ranma rolled his eyes and followed.  He only hoped they could find Akane and Kagome before anything happened to them.  If not, he wouldn't forgive himself.

            Kagome came to in a small dark room.  There was only a small sliver of light coming from a small window high up on the wall.  Too high for her to reach.  As her eyes focused to the dark, Kagome looked around for Akane.  She saw her friend, not too far away still unconscious.  Kagome went to her and tried to wake her.

            "Akane.  Akane!  Wake up!  We've got to find a way out of here!"  Kagome looked about for a door, but could not find one.  What kind of youkai was this?  He took the shards and then imprisoned them.  She didn't think he would be smart enough to do that.  She'd figured he'd just eat them.

            Akane moaned as she slowly came into consciousness.  She blinked up at Kagome, her eyes slowly focusing and growing accustomed to the dark.

            "Kagome?  Where are we?"

            Kagome shook her head.  "Don't know.  I didn't think that youkai was smart enough to imprison us, but it looks like he did.  I wonder what he's up to…"

            "Wonder no more, ojo-san tachi."

            Kagome turned around as Akane sat up, both looking to where the voice had come from.  Before them materialized a man.  He had long dark hair and dark eyes.  Kagome's heart clenched when she saw the pointy shape of his ears.  This was no man.  This was a youkai…and one that looked eerily like Naraku.

            Akane shook her head and stared at Kagome.  "Kagome, is this the same monster as before?  He looks like just an ordinary person."

            "Like my friend Sango says, Akane.  The scariest youkai are the ones in human form.  This is probably his true form, the stupid looking thing we saw earlier was probably only a disguise."

            The youkai bowed.  "Well done, Miko-san."  Kagome's eyes widened.  "Hai, hai," he continued.  "I know you are a Miko, I can tell one very easily.  I'll have to be careful with you.  But dear Akane Tendo… She'll be much easier to deal with."

            Kagome moved in front of Akane.  Akane stared at Kagome.  "Kagome, I can take care of myself you know.  I know more martial arts than you."

            Kagome nodded.  "Ah, but your martial arts won't do much against a youkai, Akane.  Only my Miko power can."  _That's if I can control it.  I still haven't been able to use it freely like Kikyou does.  And I don't have any arrows here.  I've got to rely on what I used against the centipede monster all those months ago… If I still have it that is._

            "Ho," said the youkai.  "Honto ni?  In your position I don't think you can do anything, my dears, especially since I have the Shikon no kakera."  The youkai chuckled.  "Besides, against my power you two have no chance."

            He began to walk forward and Kagome drew Akane up, both of them walking back as he slowly came toward them.  The youkai only smiled.

            Kagome smiled back.  "Well, can I have your name.  All youkai I've faced before have given me their names in one way or another.  So what's yours, youkai?"

            The youkai only smirked.  "You don't have to know it, Miko-san.  Not yet anyway.  And by the time I'm through with the two of you, you won't care anymore."

            "Nani?" Akane said from behind Kagome.

            The youkai crossed his arms.  "You see, I'm not going to eat you… At least not in the way you're thinking… Not yet anyway.  There are many more ways to _eat a woman without killing her and giving her pleasure at the same time."_

            Kagome and Akane had blue lines on their faces as they stepped back against the wall.  Akane gulped.  "Does that mean what I think it means?"

            "Oh, hai, ojo-san.  I'll have you both, any way I want to for as long as I want, and then I'll devour you.  That's where I get my strength from you see.  I take the spirit and energy of a woman as I make love to her and then when she is worn out, I eat her.  You two… I will get much energy and spirit from."

            Akane smirked.  "What makes you think that we'll willingly give ourselves to you?  We'll fight you and win!"

            The youkai began his approach again.  "Wrong again, ojo-san.  You see, now that I have the Shikon no Tama, there is nothing you two can do to defeat me, let alone resist me.  The power of my seduction is now unlimited."  He suddenly teleported from his spot to right behind Kagome, taking Akane by the arm.  Akane screeched just before he teleported back to where he was with her.  And he did this all before Kagome could react.  He laughed as Akane struggled in his grasp.

            "There's no use, ojo-san."  He suddenly metamorphed into… Ranma.  Akane stopped fighting and just stared at him as he pulled her into his arms and caressed her cheek.  Kagome could only stare dumbstruck as Akane's eyes faded and she was trapped under his enchantment.

            "AKANE!" Kagome yelled, but the youkai only laughed.  Akane was now clinging to him.  Kagome stared into Ranma's face and into the blue youkai eyes.

            He smiled at her and then said in Ranma's voice.  "Now do you see, Kagome?  I can be any man that the woman I want desires."  He turned to Akane and caressed her face.  "Ah, the beautiful Akane… Her greatest desire is Ranma Saotome and so I become him, ready to fulfill her most base desire and give her total pleasure as I suck the life out of her."  He turned back to Kagome.  "There is one thing I will say about myself.  I am not cruel to my victims.  They always die with pleasure racking their bodies and their most beloved in their eyes.  Akane's total devotion to Ranma is very attractive and I will make sure her wish comes true."

            Kagome took a step forward.  "You bastard!  Let her go this instant!  I won't let you do that to her!"  Kagome charged at him, praying with all her might that her power will come out.  He dodged her easily and Kagome tripped and slid on the floor.

            "Tsk, tsk, tsk.  Kagome no baka.  Don't tear that beautiful dress now.  I want to take it off with my own hands."

            "Te-me~…"

            "Now, now is that any way for a lady to speak?  Don't fret now.  You'll have your turn soon enough.  Once I'm done with Akane, you'll have your Inu-Yasha," he suddenly morphed into Inu-Yasha, teleported and was right before her.  Kagome could only stare into the golden demonic eyes with her heart at her throat.  He caressed her neck and smiled Inu-Yasha's smile.  Her heart skipped a beat.  "Ne, Kagome?" he said in Inu-Yasha's voice and then teleported away, taking Akane with him.

            All Kagome could hear was his laughter echoing in the room.  Tears fell from her eyes as she curled into a ball.

            What was she going to do?  With the Shikon no Tama shard he was so powerful.  Even though Kagome had known in her head it wasn't Inu-Yasha her entire body was convinced it was.  If she almost fell into his spell and she was a Miko, how was she going to save Akane?

            Ranma followed the racing Inu-Yasha at his max speed.  Inu-Yasha had suddenly sensed something and had begun to head in that direction.  Ranma didn't know what the hanyou had sensed but he knew it was definitely something bad.

            "Inu-Yasha, what's wrong?"

            Inu-Yasha shook his head.  "Don't you sense it, Ranma?  Something bad is about to happen to Kagome and Akane.  I can feel it.  Can't you?  What kind of fighter are you?"

            Ranma cursed at Inu-Yasha but knew the hanyou was right.  He had suddenly felt a fear in his heart that almost paralyzed him.  He didn't know what was happening to the girls, but he knew for a fact that it wasn't something good.

            "Do you think we'll get to them in time, Inu-Yasha?" Ranma asked hoping for a bit of assurance.

            "I hope so.  I hope so…"

            "That isn't very reassuring, dog-boy!"

            "It wasn't supposed to be, Pigtails!  I don't know what that youkai could be doing to them or what he's got planned if he's got enough brains to plan.  It looked like an oni to me from earlier and they're generally stupid…but I can't pick up its scent, let alone Kagome or Akane's.  So I'm hoping!"

            Ranma braked.  "So we're running around town without a clue as to where the girls are?!  Inu-Yasha what have you been doing?!"

            Inu-Yasha turned around furiously.  "Trying to find my Kagome before that thing eats her or does something worse to her!"

            Ranma stared at the furious hanyou.  "You really love Kagome, don't you?"

            "And you really love Akane.  What in the seven hells is the point, Pigtails?"

            Ranma shook his head.  "Never mind.  Let's find them quickly, Inu-Yasha.  Before they get eaten… or worse."

            They both took off again into the night.

            _I'm coming, Kagome.  Don't do anything stupid.  I'll protect you, I swear._

            _Akane… be safe.  I'll save you.  I won't let anything happen to you.  Just…wait for me._

            "Ikuzo!" [is this how you spell it?  Not sure.  "Let's do it!" or "Let's go!"]


	13. Kagome and Akane...

Part XIII: Kagome and Akane… 

            Kagome knew she couldn't wallow in self-pity.  Akane was in danger and she _had to help her friend in some way.  At least buy them some time until Inu-Yasha and Ranma came for them.  She __refused to let that youkai have his way with Akane!  Kagome stood up with renewed vigor, picked up her skirt and tied it in a knot at her side, so she could move more freely, and got to work._

            Kagome rummaged through every part of the room.  Her eyes had already completely adjusted to the dark and she was now trying everything she could think of to get out of the room.  On the floor she had tossed everything unusable, throwing the junk around so she could get at walls and floors, looking for any form of escape.  _There has to be an exit.  A door, a chute.  Anything! Kagome thought as she ran her hands along the walls.  That youkai can teleport in and out but she __knew that there just had to be a way for her to get out._

            And she had to hurry.

            Akane's life and …ahem…virginity… was at stake and she wasn't going to let that youkai use her!  Akane is Kagome's best friend.  She refused to let anything happen to her, especially because of a youkai and the Shikon shards!

            Kagome pounded her fists on the walls, listening for any hollow sound to reveal space on the other side.  There was an enormous shelf beside her and Kagome used all of her strength to knock it over so she could get at the wall behind it.  She stepped on the shelf and just as she was about to bang on the wall she heard something.

            Kagome froze for a moment and then put her ear against the wall.  Sure enough she heard sounds coming from the other side of the wall.  It…sounded like… Her eyes shot open in horror.  It sounded like Ranma laughing.

            Kagome felt along the wall for a doorknob or anything else.  She did find the knob and she sighed with relief.  But when she tired to open it, her heart stopped.

            Locked.

            Kagome cursed and went back to the pile of junk.  There has to be something in here she could use!  Something, anything at all!

            The only thing Kagome found was a shovel.  She didn't have time to complain about it (not like anyone was there to listen anyway), so she rushed back toward the door and began trying to knock the knob off with the shovel.  If this didn't work she only hoped that she made enough noise to wake up Akane.

            _Akane!  Don't give up!  Fight him!  I'm coming!_

            Tenjin lifted his head away from Akane's neck.  She was limp in his arms, succumbing to every caress he gave her…but something was interfering.  He stared at the door across the room and then heard it.

            The slight _clang, clang, clang._

            Ho?  Was Kagome trying to escape?  He turned back to Akane.  Or perhaps trying to save her friend?  He wrapped his arms more tightly around Akane.

            "Akane?"

            "Mm?  What Ranma?"  He stared down into her cloudy brown eyes and smiled.  She reached up and touched his face and the black hair that fell over his forehead.

            "I…kinda want to do more than just kiss you.  You're just so…beautiful… Akane…"

            Her cheeks flushed.  "You know, Ranma, I would never have believed this was really you, if it hadn't been for the other night."  She sat up and turned in his arms.  "That night, you told me how you felt and that I was beautiful."  Akane wrapped her arms around him.  "Ranma, you're the only one I want…" She turned a brighter shade of red.  "I want to do more than just kiss too."

            _Amazing, Saotome, Tenjin thought as he smiled tenderly down at Akane.  __To think that if you and Akane had not confessed your feelings, it would be much more difficult to convince her.  Arigato yo, Saotome.  You made this much easier on me._

            Tenjin ignored the persistent muted clanging from the door and kissed Akane determined to have her life force before Kagome escaped from her prison.

            _Akane!  Akane!  Akane!  Akane!  Akane!  Kagome screamed in her head as the shovel fell from her fingers, making a racket at her feet.  She cursed herself.  If only she was stronger!  She fell to her knees.  She couldn't get to her friend!  Ranma and Inu-Yasha weren't here yet, and at this rate, by the time they got here it would be too late!_

            Tears slid from Kagome's eyes.  _Am I just going to give up?  My arms are killing me, I don't have the strength to lift that shovel anymore.  Akane is going to be…to be… And there's nothing I can do to help her!!_

            "Chikusho!" Kagome whispered into the darkness as she clenched her fists.  Her eyes were sealed shut as tears slid down her cheeks.  _Akane!  Akane!  My best friend…  "AKANE!!"_

            Suddenly Kagome sensed a growing light in the room.  She opened her eyes and gasped.  Her hands were glowing!  They were glowing with the same kind of power that illuminated her arrows when she shot them!  Her…her miko power?

            Kagome's reserve came back full force, as did her strength.  She stood up, her hands glowing with determination as she grabbed the shovel.  The light that pulsed from her hands spread to the shovel and with one swoop, she slammed it down on the knob, blowing it into dust.

            She smiled and kicked the door down.  "AKANE!"

            Her eyes widened at the scene before her.  Not a moment too soon.  The youkai had been lowering Akane to the floor while undoing her dress.  He looked up at her with Ranma's face and Kagome got even more pissed.  She threw the shovel at him using her miko power to propel it and he barely had time to back off Akane.

            The shovel missed him, soared over Akane (who was now unconscious) and landed harmlessly on the floor before the youkai.  Kagome paid him no heed.  She ran to Akane as quickly as possible.

            "Akane!  Akane!  Akane!  Wake up!"  Kagome shook her friend, trying to bring her back to consciousness.

            "It seems I underestimated you."

            Kagome looked up at the youkai with Ranma's face.  He shook his head at her.  "And here I thought you wouldn't be able to get out until _after I was through with Akane and I could devote my attention to you.  I didn't know you were so impatient, Kagome Higurashi."_

            Kagome pulled Akane into her arms.  "Stay the hell away from us, youkai!  I won't let you do anything to Akane!"

            "Ho?"  He lifted an eyebrow and began to stride toward her.  "And what are you going to do, Kagome-chan?  You're not that powerful of a Miko.  And I am more powerful than I've ever been because of the Shikon no Tama."  He took another step forward.

            "Don't move another step."

            He sneered and moved again.

            Kagome blasted with power.  Her eyes began to glow and spirit energy erupted from her body in waves.  She stared at him dead in the eye.  "Make another step and I'll hit you with the full force of this!"

            The youkai smiled.  "Mm… It seems I was gravely mistaken.  Akane is not the one to go first after all."  His smile grew into a grin and though he was still wearing Ranma's clothes his face transformed back into its original youkai form.  "In order to finish peacefully with Akane, I must first get rid of you!"

            "Nani?" Kagome said as he suddenly vanished.  Her heart stopped in her chest.  _Kami-sama… one-gai…_

            "Surprise, Kagome."

            Her hair stood on end as she heard Inu-Yasha whisper in her ear.  But before she could turn around and hit the youkai with her miko powers… He kissed her.

            Kagome's mind was blown away as the youkai hit her with the full force of his powers.  Her body lost the will to move and her heart was racing.  It was Inu-Yasha's lips, the same lips he had kissed her with earlier, moving over hers, tantalizing her senses.  Kagome felt her will begin to wilt as her entire body reacted to him…

            _But…this isn't… This isn't… Inu…Yasha… Her mind was slowly melting beneath his seductive powers, and he was sapping away her strength.  __This isn't… This isn't… It's not… IT'S NOT… "IYA!!!" Kagome screamed as she shoved him away using the spirit power.  He flew back and then vanished again._

            Kagome shook her head.  Oh, kami, oh, kami-sama… She felt drained.  He had been doing it.  When he kissed her, he had been sapping her strength and her powers, stealing them as easily as he was stealing her will.  Kagome closed her eyes briefly and tried to stand up with Akane.  They had to get out of here… As quickly as possible.  She was gripping Akane's arm and holding her up with her shoulder.  Kagome looked about quickly; for the youkai, and for the exit.  Where the hell were they anyway?

            From what she could tell the room she had been in was a storage closet and this one… a larger storage room?  The walls had shelves and boxes were piled up in corners.  File cabinets were lined up against the wall as well.  There were papers everywhere; in stacks and scattered across the floor.  _Where the hell…?  Kagome spotted a door in the distance and began to make her way there, dragging Akane along._

            Akane murmured, and Kagome looked up at her.  "Akane?"

            Akane slowly opened her eyes.  "Ka…gome?"  She turned her head slightly.  "What… happened to me?  I…feel so…weak…"

            Kagome smiled at her friend.  "Don't worry, just rest.  I'll get you out of here in no time.  I promise."

            "Unfortunately, that'll be a promise you won't be able to keep, Kagome."

            Kagome stiffened and looked away from her friend to where the voice had come from.  The youkai was standing before them, looking perfectly composed.  Kagome cursed internally.  _Dammit!  Why is it that this guy just won't give up and leave us the hell alone?!  "Go away."_

            The youkai put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.  "Why Kagome-chan, I'm deeply hurt!  Why would you want to leave so soon?"  He smiled evilly and began to approach her.  "The party has yet to start, and clearly, you must go first.  Don't fret, anata, I will make sure you're pleasured before I take away your life force… Even though I will be doing you quite quickly.  You see, you're too much of a threat…or should I say, an annoyance?"

            Kagome took a step back and felt Akane squeeze her.  Kagome turned to her friend.  "Akane?"

            Akane stared at the youkai, her body straining to stay conscious.  "Kagome… Leave me here and get help.  I'm too weak to try to get Ranma and Inu-Yasha.  You have to do it."

            "I won't leave you," Kagome said with conviction.

            "You…have to…" Akane whispered.  She turned to Kagome with a small smile.  "Only you can get them here in time…"

            Kagome stared at her friend wide-eyed.  "Akane…"

            "I won't let you go!"

            Kagome and Akane looked up too late.  The youkai grabbed Akane from Kagome's grip and tossed her across the room and into a pile of boxes and papers.  He pushed Kagome against an open part of the wall.  Kagome banged her head against the wall, a searing pain in her head.  She opened her eyes, gazing at the direction where Akane was, and saw only blurring images.

            "Kagome…"

            Kagome barely heard the whisper just as her eyes focused and saw Akane fall into unconsciousness.  Kagome cursed and closed her eyes struggling against her captor.  He had her pinned tightly to the wall, one of his hands holding her wrists above her head, and his legs holding hers down.  She only managed to entrap herself more.  Kagome cursed again, tears spilling from her closed eyes.

            "Chikusho."

            "Kagome?"

            Her eyes snapped open for a brief moment before she shut them tightly again.  _No!  He was tricking her again!  If she opened her eyes and looked at him, she would fall into his spell!  This wasn't Inu-Yasha!  It wasn't him!  It was that youkai using his voice and his form!  It isn't Inu-Yasha!_

            "Kagome…"

            She felt him rub his body against hers and Kagome almost groaned.  She bit her lip fiercely to keep from making a sound, but she felt his other hand on her chin.  Kagome almost lost all of her will when she felt his thumb rub against her lip, freeing it from her teeth.  It was the same gentle hand that had held her earlier… Kagome could not resist opening her eyes to look at him.

            She stared into Inu-Yasha's smiling eyes.

            Kagome could feel her will melt, her body sigh into his as it gave over to his magic.  She could hear the beat of his heart and his breathing as he bent his head to kiss her neck.  His pulse matched the pulse within her.  A fleeting, vanishing thought in her mind told her it was probably the beat of the Shikon no Tama's pulse, not really Inu-Yasha's.  But her thoughts were quickly evaporating beneath his caresses.

            Only one blast of thought rebelled before it was silenced beneath his onslaught.

            "O…su…wa…ri…"

            He licked his way up her neck and hovered just above her lips.  His golden eyes stared down into her glazed, passionate eyes curiously.

            "Eh?"

            That was enough for the last of Kagome's will.

**_"OOOSSUUUWAAARIIIIII!!!!"_**

            Inu-Yasha was in mid-jump when the scream echoed across the city.  Ranma froze on the rooftop as he saw the rosary around Inu-Yasha's neck glow and sent him crashing to the floor just as the scream fell silent.  Ranma peeked over and saw a hole about five feet deep with Inu-Yasha's shape and him inside of it, his hands twitching in the index, thumb and pinky extended hand symbol.  Ranma winced as he saw Inu-Yasha slowly getting back up.  _What the hell…?_

            Ranma blinked in surprise the next moment when Inu-Yasha jumped back onto the roof with a hysterical smile on his face.

            "Oi, Inu-Yasha.  What the hell happened?"

            "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" he laughed maniacally, his golden eyes narrowed in a certain direction (Ranma couldn't tell which at the moment), his ears twitching.  "I'VE GOT YOU NOW, YOUKAI!!!"  Ranma only stared at him wide-eyed as if the hanyou had lost his mind.

            Inu-Yasha turned to Ranma with a scary look on his face.  "Ikuzo, Ranma.  Kagome and Akane are this way!"  He leapt to the next roof, not giving Ranma a chance to ask any questions.

            Ranma cursed and leapt after Inu-Yasha, quickly catching up to him.

            "Oi, Inu-Yasha!  What the hell was that all about?" Ranma yelled at him.

            "Baka.  Only Kagome's 'osuwari' can bring me down, so guess what that scream was?"

            Ranma stared at Inu-Yasha in shock.  "The curse can reach that far?!"

            "Only if I can hear it.  That was one hell of an 'osuwari'.  It hurt like a bitch, but Kagome was smart to do it.  Now, I know in which direction they are!"

            "But Inu-Yasha," Ranma said, his eyes narrowing at the hanyou.

            "Nan da?  We don't have time to chit chat you know."

            "Why would Kagome scream out 'sit'?  And that was one hell of a scream…" Ranma shook his head, worry making him clench his fists.  "What if…"

            Inu-Yasha froze.  Pigtails was right.  Why would Kagome scream 'osuwari' like that?  And for her to scream that loud… _What in the seven hells…?!_

            Inu-Yasha suddenly burst into full speed, Ranma right behind him.

            "What is it, Inu-Yasha?"

            Inu-Yasha clenched his teeth, baring his fangs.  "I've got a _really bad feeling about this, Ranma.  We have to hurry."  Suddenly Inu-Yasha came to an abrupt stop and began to sniff the air.  __This scent… A grin twisted on his face.  "They're here."_

            Ranma's jaw dropped.

            "FURINKAN HIGH?!"


	14. Demon Annihilation Beneath a Romantic Mo...

Part XIV: Demon Annihilation Beneath a Romantic Moon ^. ~

            Kagome didn't understand why tears were sliding down her cheeks.  Inu-Yasha slowly lowered her to the floor and she let him do as he will.  How long had she dreamed of this?  That he would kiss her like he was doing now.  She had many naughty fantasies about him before, especially after she realized her feelings for him…after all, who wouldn't?  And now one was actually happening.  She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, letting herself fall deeper into him.

            She had always wanted to be with him like this.

            _Inu-Yasha…_

            Ranma and Inu-Yasha ran through the halls of Furinkan High following the scent of Kagome and Akane.  Inu-Yasha didn't mention it to Ranma, but something was funny about their scent… Almost as if they were…in heat… Inu-Yasha shook his head and hurried faster down the halls.  Whatever _that meant.  The only thing he knew for sure is that he had to get to them right now!_

            Inu-Yasha suddenly noticed that the scent changed direction.  He skidded to a halt, his bare feet sliding on the floor.  Ranma managed to stop in time before running into Inu-Yasha.

            "What is it now?"

            Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and faced the wall.  No doubt about it.  Their scent was behind this wall.  "Stand back, pigtails.  Kagome and Akane are this way."

            Ranma blinked at him for a beat before narrowing his eyes.  "Dog-boy, I think your nose is failing you because that's a wall with concrete on the other side.  I doubt they're behind there.  It could be a trick—"

            "SANKOTETSUSOU!!!"

            Ranma stared wide-eyed as Inu-Yasha attacked the wall with his claws, breaking it to pieces and revealing the hidden hallway behind.

            "Ikuze, Ranma!" Inu-Yasha shouted before running down the hall.  Ranma ran after him rolling his eyes.  All right, who knew this stupid school had so many hidden rooms and passages?  He wondered if the old man from the school store knew about _this one.  Ranma smirked at Inu-Yasha's back.  But, besides the hidden passage, one thing was for sure.  Inu-Yasha had a lot more tricks as a hanyou than as a human.  Fighting him this way would definitely be a hell lot more challenging and fun.  Ranma had to make a point to have a rematch._

            After they saved Akane and Kagome.

            Inu-Yasha didn't stop running.  _Kagome… He could smell the danger, the youkai and her…and something just wasn't right.  He gripped Tetsuaiga and picked up his pace.  __Kagome… Hold on till I get there. _

            They turned a corner and saw a door in the distance.  Inu-Yasha didn't blink as he broke through the door with his claws.  But both he and Ranma skidded to a halt, their eyes wide, as they saw the scene before them.

            An Inu-Yasha look-alike on top of Kagome, unzipping her dress, Kagome looking completely under a spell and Akane unconscious in a corner, her dress half undone as well.  

            Ranma could only stare in shock.  "N-Nan da?!"

            Inu-Yasha took in the situation in a moment and his rage consumed him and he dived for the replica of himself.  This blasted youkai used his form to do this to Kagome?!  What kind of sick bastard was this thing?!  _"KISAMA~!!" [uh…a Japanese word for saying 'you' really nastily, I guess like a 'you bastard!' kind of thing]_

            The youkai suddenly vanished and Inu-Yasha fell over Kagome.  He completely forgot about the youkai for a moment and turned to Kagome.  She was now unconscious.  Her skirt was hiked up and her zipper almost undone.  Inu-Yasha clenched his fist his fury growing to unimaginable proportions.  _"Te-me~…" [same thing as before… only more rude? Maybe?]_

            Ranma shook his head in disbelief when he saw the youkai disappear.  _What the hell?  Ranma didn't give it another thought.  He began to head toward Akane, keeping his eyes open.  He didn't know where the youkai had gone but he didn't want to caught—_

            The youkai suddenly appeared in front of Akane, back in its original form.  He smirked at Ranma and Ranma felt his own rage begin to grow.  What the hell did this bastard think he was doing to Akane and Kagome?!

            "Ho… Looks like the little witch got what she wanted anyway.  Now I understand what all her pathetic little rebellion was about.  She only trying to buy herself some time before the 'heroes' came to save her and Akane."  The youkai smirked.  "Pity it will all be for naught.  After I kill you both, nothing will be able to stop me from having my fun.  And I can actually take my time with the two of them."

            Ranma took a step forward, his fists clenched.  "You bastard!  What the hell were you planning to do to them?!"

            The youkai gave Ranma a pitying look.  "Haven't you figured that out, you stupid ningen? [that means human for those who don't know] I get my strength by feeding off a woman's pleasure energy."  He stepped toward Ranma menacingly, his fangs bared.  "I have _sex with them and take their life force while I do it.  After they have their orgasm, they die.  In order to do this I can take on the form of whoever they love."  Ranma only stared in horror as the youkai suddenly shape-shifted into a mirror image of himself.  The youkai grinned.  "Akane was so willing in my arms," the youkai said in Ranma's voice.  "Thanks to your little confession earlier it was much easier to lure her into my spell.  Arigato yo, Ranma.  Akane tastes wonderful."_

            Ranma snapped.  He sent his leg flying into a roundhouse kick but only hit air as the youkai vanished again.  Ranma cursed, his gaze flying about to spot him.  But when he did, the youkai was already beside Inu-Yasha…disguised as the hanyou.

            "Inu-Yasha… The same goes for Kagome.  I admit, she was a bit annoying, not giving up… but I like a girl with spunk," he said in Inu-Yasha's voice.  His eyes grew hooded as he taunted Inu-Yasha.  "Makes the taste of her last…"

            "SANKOTE—"

            Inu-Yasha's attack was cut off when the youkai vanished and then appeared behind Inu-Yasha.  The hanyou didn't have time to turn around and attack.  The youkai slashed at Inu-Yasha's shoulder (the youkai was still disguised as Inu-Yasha) with his own claws, sending Inu-Yasha crashing toward Ranma.

            The youkai only burst out laughing and slowly transformed into himself again.  "With the Shikon no kakera, you two don't have a chance against me!  My powers have only grown!"

            Ranma cursed, but Inu-Yasha only smirked as he stood up.  "Eh?  Is that so?"  Inu-Yasha dug his claws into his wound, surprising the hell out of Ranma.  "Ranma," Inu-Yasha whispered quickly.  "I'll distract him for now.  Get Kagome and Akane to safe place so we don't hurt them while we fight."  Ranma nodded.  Inu-Yasha grinned at the youkai, stepping forward, as he took out his bloody claws from the wound.

            "HIJINGETSUSOU!!!"

            Bloody slashes of air suddenly flew from Inu-Yasha's claws, slicing their way toward the youkai so quickly that the first few got him before he could teleport away.  Inu-Yasha smirked, his eyes darting about, his nose sniffing the air… "THERE YOU ARE, YOUKAI!"

            Inu-Yasha drew Tetsuaiga and jumped toward where the youkai had suddenly appeared.

            Tenjin's eyes widened.  _How?  How had the hanyou known he was going to appear here?  Tenjin managed to avoid Inu-Yasha's attack, barely.  Suddenly it clicked.  That bloody claw!  __Being cut by it makes him able to detect my scent better so he knows where I'll appear beforehand!  Tenjin cursed and then smirked._

            "Not bad, hanyou.  But do you think these little cuts are going to do anything to me?" he grinned.  "I have the Shikon no kakera.  This is nothing but an irritating cut, just like both of you are both irritants in my fun!  A hanyou and a human can do nothing against me now!  I, Tenjin, am more powerful than you two could even imagine!"

            "Tenjin?" Ranma said with a smirk, slowly moving away from the place he'd put Kagome and Akane, and toward the youkai and hanyou so that way he stood directly opposite of Inu-Yasha, making the youkai between them.  "Sounds pretty lame for a youkai."

            "Ah," Inu-Yasha agreed, noticing Ranma's movements.  He matched Ranma, making sure they were across from each other and gripped Tetsuaiga. "You aren't a man, and you're definitely not from heaven.  Who gave you that stupid name?"

            Tenjin smirked.  "My father always had a twisted sense of humor."

            Ranma began to run towards the youkai, ready to attack.  "Or he was too stupid to know any better!"

            Inu-Yasha smirked as he ran towards the youkai right after Ranma, both of them closing in.  "Either way, we don't give a damn!"

            Tenjin only rolled his eyes and disappeared just as Ranma and Inu-Yasha were about to crash into each other.

            But they didn't.  Ranma ducked down and Inu-Yasha stepped on his back, jumping up into the air.  He saw the youkai manifest behind Ranma and he slashed down with his blade.

            "TETSUAIGA!!!"

            The youkai cursed and saw Inu-Yasha barely in time.  He moved out of the way and Inu-Yasha made an enormous hole in the floor from the impact of Tetsuaiga.  Dust and pieces of wood made a cloud around him.  Tenjin was covered in the dust cloud and didn't see Ranma's attack until it was too late.

            "KACHYU TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN!!!"

            Ranma pummeled the youkai with his thousands of punches, pounding it at every angle, his fury pouring into every blow.  _This sick, twisted BASTARD!!!  How DARE he do that to AKANE?!_

            "HAAAA!!!" Ranma shouted as he increased his speed, but suddenly the youkai disappeared again.  "DAMMIT!!!  COME BACK, YOU COWARD!!" Ranma shouted as his eyes darted around, looking for the youkai.

            Inu-Yasha tried sniffing him out.  The hanyou only smirked.  "Eh?  Doshita?  Do you always have to go disappearing when it looks like you're about to lose?  Some big powerful youkai!  Afraid of a human and hanyou!  What happened to all that _power you were talking about earlier?  Or are you just another pipsqueak that thinks he's powerful only because of the Shikon no kakera, eh?"_

            Tenjin reformed a little ways away from Inu-Yasha.  His eyes were narrowed, his clothes torn from both Inu-Yasha and Ranma's attacks.  He leaned back his head and smiled evilly.  "Wakata, Inu-chan, Ran-chan.  I'll play your game…and destroy you both.  And your ladies will be my prize, ne?  I'm not holding back any longer."

            Ranma smirked and stood beside Inu-Yasha.  "'Bout damn time, youkai."

            Tenjin sneered.

            Inu-Yasha and Ranma went in for the attack.  Ranma threw in some punches and kicks, trying to draw him into Inu-Yasha's sword, but the youkai deflected most of them easily.  Ranma moved out of the way when Inu-Yasha came down on the youkai with Tetsuaiga, but missed cleaving him down the middle.

            The sword sliced down Tenjin's arm, spilling his blood onto the floor.  The youkai leapt away, his eyes going red.  _"How dare you?"_

            Inu-Yasha slung Tetsuaiga over his shoulders with a smirk.  "Eh?  Getting all prissy about that cut?  Sure, it's a lot deeper than the others are…" Inu-Yasha readied with Tetsuaiga again.  "But how else are we going to kill you if we don't cut you up."

            Ranma stepped beside Inu-Yasha.  "Consider yourself lucky that we're giving you as quick a death as possible…instead of slowly hacking and beating you to pieces.  Though right now, I'm sure that's what we'd both prefer."

            Tenjin attacked both in a fury.  His fingers had transformed into sharp edges and sliced at both of them.  He cut Ranma across the abdomen, spilling blood onto the white tux, and Ranma uppercut him in the jaw.  Inu-Yasha punched the youkai to the side, sending him into one of Ranma's kicks.  Tenjin avoided it, but Ranma used the missed kick to go into a flip and send two kicks into the youkai's chest.

            The youkai quickly recouped from the kicks and made to attack Ranma, but feinted his attack and hit Inu-Yasha with his knife-like hands.  He stabbed right into Inu-Yasha's already open wound and sliced down.  Inu-Yasha had been moving back when Tenjin had attacked him but he still took the blow.  The hanyou grunted and then bent forward with a pained smirk, slicing Tenjin with his claws from his waist up across his chest.

            That attack sent the youkai into Ranma's roundhouse kick.  But just as Ranma was going for another kick, Tenjin grabbed his leg and stabbed right through it with his hands.  Ranma cursed and kicked off the floor with his other foot, using Tenjin's impaling of his leg as leverage to kick him across the face.  The youkai's hand tore free from Ranma's leg as he fell and Ranma barely managed to land on his feet.  He cursed again as he saw the youkai catch himself, stagger a bit and then become steady again.  Ranma quickly attacked again with his Chestnuts.

            Tenjin felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as Ranma pummeled him.  _Am…I… going to lose to a worthless hanyou and a pathetic human…?  NO!!!  Tenjin came back from the brink and took a step to the right, sensing that Inu-Yasha was behind him.  He quickly dropped to the floor and tripped the hanyou.  Inu-Yasha, who had been preparing to use his Soul-Shattering-Iron-Claw (Sankotetsusou) again, fell back from the unexpected trip.  The youkai jumped on top of him and thrust all his sharp fingers into and __through Inu-Yasha's chest.  The hanyou fell on his back, grunting, the sharp fingers stabbing into the floor, pinning Inu-Yasha to the ground._

            Tenjin sneered down at him, but Inu-Yasha only gave him a twisted smirk.  "Heh."  The hanyou promptly slammed Tenjin with a head-butt knocking him off, the youkai's sharp fingers tearing out of Inu-Yasha's body as he fell back.

            Inu-Yasha leapt away, and ended up standing in front of where Kagome and Akane where hidden.  He stabbed the Tetsuaiga into the floor and fell on one knee, blood dripping from his wounds into a pool on the floor.

            Tenjin cackled madly as his raging aura emanated from his skin, feeding off the power of the Shikon shards.  Ranma quickly whispered to Inu-Yasha.  "Stay there, protect the girls and recoup.  I'll take care of him for the moment."

            "Nan da…?" Inu-Yasha mumbled furiously.

            "Don't argue, dog-boy!  I'll blow him to smithereens.  You can bitch afterwards!!"

            Inu-Yasha only cursed.

            Tenjin smirked.  "Very well.  I destroy you first, human.  Then I'll deal with the half-breed."

            "You can try.  Though I don't expect much from a youkai that has to transform into _humans to pick up girls!!" Ranma made sure that the guy didn't mistake his meaning.  __That was the stupidest power!  Ranma's words dripped with insult._

            "NAN DA TO?!"

            Tenjin flew at Ranma into a blind rage, just as Ranma had wanted.  The youkai thrust with his sharp fingers, but Ranma only smiled lazily and avoided them.  He ducked, dodged and moved away from every attack that the youkai executed.  A slashing uppercut, missed Ranma by a hairline.  A flip kick, Ranma easily avoided.  And with every miss, the youkai fell more and more into a rage.

            _I will destroy you, pathetic HUMAN!!!_

            Inu-Yasha watched Ranma with a snarl.  What the hell was the idiot doing?!  He hadn't attacked once!  He only kept dodging everything.  Ranma had had plenty of times to land in a great hit with the wild openings this guy was leaving!  _What was Ranma thinking?!   Inu-Yasha cursed and looked away.  This was pathetic.  How was Pigtails going to 'blow him to smithereens' by just dodging everything?_

            His eyes suddenly widened as he gazed at the floor.  Ranma had still been bleeding from his leg the entire time.  And from Ranma's bloody footsteps there was a spiral formed on the floor.  _A spiral?  What the hell…?  Inu-Yasha looked up and he blinked in surprise._

            Ranma was smiling coolly the entire time.

            His leg was bleeding like crazy, but Ranma didn't seem to notice.  He kept Tenjin going in this strange dance as he dodged everything that Tenjin threw.  Inu-Yasha now realized what the hell was going on.  He shot Ranma a knowing smirk.

            Inu-Yasha quickly got up, straightening, and readied with Tetsuaiga.     

            Ranma smirked back at Inu-Yasha, enraging Tenjin.  Ranma led the pissed youkai into the last step and grinned crazily at him. **_ "HIRRYU-SHOUTEN-HA!!!"_**

            A blast of power shot up from the spiral Ranma had created, making a twisting mad tunnel of hot and cold energy that completely consumed Tenjin. The raging, conflicting powers churned, blowing everything about the room.  Inu-Yasha lifted one of his arms across his face, and stood protectively over Kagome and Akane.  _What in the Seven Hells…?!  The youkai screamed within the clashing blaze, but the howling of power drowned him out.  _

            When it eventually subsided, there was complete silence, except for the breaking of wood and concrete.  The Hirryu-Shouten-Ha had blasted a hole through all of the upper floors above them.  Furinkan High now had a hole in the middle of it.

            But Tenjin was still alive.

            The youkai stumbled about the room, his clothes ragged, his body bloody and a twisted, insane smile on his face.  "Ah ha ha ha ha… So…close, teme… But I'm still ALIVE!! AH HA HA HA HA!!!" Tenjin threw his head back with his laughter.  "You both die NOW!"

            Inu-Yasha was standing in front of the still unconscious Akane and Kagome, when he spotted Ranma about to move in.  "OI!  RANMA!!  GET BEHIND ME!!!"

            Ranma blinked in surprise, but he saw the blazing aura around the Tetsuaiga.  He jumped behind Inu-Yasha and collapsed on the floor because of his leg.  He shielded both girls quickly.  Tenjin only headed toward them, his youki [evil/demon aura] blazing madly.  Inu-Yasha grinned.

            **_"KAZE NO KIZU!!!"_**

**        From the blade came a surge of power so great that it completely destroyed the evil aura and Tenjin in an instant…and took half the school with it.**

            Ranma coughed from all the dust and debris that was flying around everywhere.  Both Akane and Kagome were beneath him, his body shielding them from all the stuff that was falling everywhere.  He coughed again and slowly turned around.  His jaw dropped.

            He could see the buildings outside the school.

            Ranma got up and turned to Inu-Yasha.  The hanyou was grinning, Tetsuaiga slung over his shoulders carelessly.  In his hands were the glowing shards of the Shikon no Tama.  Ranma only stared at him in disbelief.

            "Tenjin?"

            Inu-Yasha's grin widened and he clenched his fist.  "Dust."

            Ranma looked back at the enormous open area.  He turned back to Inu-Yasha.  "ALONG WITH MOST OF THE SCHOOL!!!  What the _HELL was that?!"_

            Inu-Yasha shrugged.  "Like your Hirryu-Shouten-Ha.  My best move."

            Ranma shook his head, a grin spreading across his face.  "Inu-Yasha…"

            "Nan da?"

            Ranma smirked at the hanyou.  "We've _got to have a rematch!"_

            "Ah!" Inu-Yasha agreed.  And with that both boys started laughing hysterically.  Most of the Furinkan High main building was gone, along with the pool and basketball court.  And all they could do was laugh.

            "Mm?"

            The laughter abruptly died as both heard the mumbling coming from the girls.  Akane mumbled again and began to move slowly.  Ranma immediately stumbled to her side.  He winced, but ignored the sharp pain in his leg.  That was the last time he'd do the Hirryu-Shouten-Ha with a bad leg.

            "Akane?  Akane!"

            Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she gazed into Ranma's worried blue eyes.  "Ran…ma…?" she whispered.  She saw his nod and his sigh of relief.  Her heart suddenly swelled.  "RANMA!!!"

            Akane threw herself into Ranma's arms, clutching him close.  "Oh, god, Ranma, I was so scared!  I didn't want to be, but that youkai was insane!  He wanted…he wanted… He wanted to do some terrible to things to us!"  Akane gasped and pulled away.  "Kagome!"

            Ranma smiled.  "Beside you and still unconscious.  No more worries, Akane.  The youkai is dead.  We got rid of him."

            Akane released the tension within her for a moment…until she got a good look at him.  "OH, GOD, RANMA!!!"

            Ranma looked about worriedly.  "What?!  Is he back?  Are you hurt?  What is it?!"

            "What happened to you?!"

            Ranma blinked and then noticed Akane staring at his chest, face and leg.  He looked down and saw his white tux covered in blood.  A sweatdrop formed on his brow as he gave a Akane a half-laugh.  "It looks a lot worse than it actually is.  Sorry, I got the tux covered in blood."

            "I don't give a damn about the tux!  It's you I'm worried about!  Give me your jacket!"

            Ranma blinked but didn't hesitate.  He handed her his jacket and Akane tore it into strips.  She then began to wrap his leg with the strips of cloth.  Ranma just watched her with a smile.  _Akane…_

            "I can't believe you let yourself get this bad…"

            "I've had worse, Akane."

            "That's besides the point!  How could you hurt yourself so much…?  Over me…?"

            "But that's what I'm supposed to do, Akane.  You're my fiancée, I'll always protect you.  I'll never let anything happen to you.  Besides, I already failed in protecting you earlier, so I had to do better now."

            Akane smiled lightly and motioned for Ranma to take off his shirt.  He did, both of them blushing, and Akane began to wrap his chest.

            "…I still don't want you to hurt yourself so badly, Ranma."

            "I already told you, Akane.  This isn't so bad.  You do much worse!" he said as she finished bandaging his chest.

            "Ranma!" she shouted and pounded his shoulder.  Ranma only laughed and pulled her into his arms.  Akane turned bright red, but held him back.

            "I'm just so glad you're all right, Akane…" he murmured into her hair.

            Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at the two and turned his attention back to Kagome.  He didn't want to get too close, because he didn't want to drip any blood on her dress.  He knelt down beside her and moved some of her hair out of her face.

            "Gomen, Kagome… I wasn't fast enough…" He looked up and saw Ranma and Akane.  His shoulders sank.  If only it were as easy for him and Kagome as it was for Ranma and Akane…

            "Uuuh…"

            Inu-Yasha blinked and saw Kagome begin to move.  Her eyes twitched as they slowly fluttered open.  Inu-Yasha sighed in relief.  She was all right…

            Kagome blinked and slowly moved her head.  "Inu…Ya…sha…?"

            "Ah," he said smiling over her.

            Kagome blinked.  She carefully licked her lips and then gave him a small smile.  "I… can't move, Inu-Yasha… I used up too much…of my powers…" She stared up into his golden eyes and her heart warmed.  "Yo…ka…ta… It's really you…"

            Inu-Yasha didn't care anymore about the clothes.  He carefully picked Kagome up and into his arms, holding her close.  "Ah…It's really me, Kagome.  We got rid of the youkai and everything's okay now… I'm glad you're all right."

            "Are…you hurt badly…?"

            "Feh.  Who do you think I am?  Pigtails over there?  I'm fine.  Nothing that won't be cured by tomorrow morning anyway."

            Kagome smiled slowly.  "Yokata…" [a 'thank goodness' or 'I'm glad' kind of saying—for those who don't know] Kagome's eyes drifted closed.

            Inu-Yasha was suddenly filled with dread.  Was Kagome hurt worse than he'd thought…?  "Oi, Kagome!  Kagome!"

            "Daijoubu, Inu-Yasha," she murmured.  "Just hold me…please… That youkai did…"

            "Ah.  I know, Kagome.  You're safe now.  I just wish I had been able to protect you better.  Then this wouldn't have happened…" He gave her the Shikon no kakera.  "Here, Kagome."

            She smiled and opened her hazel eyes at him.  "Inu-Yasha no baka.  I…don't care about the Shikon no kakera… I care about you…I'm just glad you're all right…"

            Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and pressed her tightly against him.  _"Kagome…"_

            "AAAHH!!!"

            Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked toward Akane who had just screamed.  Ranma looked as confused as the other two.

            "Ranma!  What the hell did you do to our school?!"         


	15. End of the Vacation T-T & a Promise \\//...

Part XV: End of the Vacation T-T & a Promise \\// ^_^ \\//

            "Chikusho…"

            "What are you complaining about now, Ranma?" Akane said to him as they walked home from doing groceries.

            "I didn't get the chance to have my rematch with Inu-Yasha.  Him and Kagome are leaving today and I don't know when's the next time I'll see him again."

            Akane grinned.  "Guess you really made a good friend out of Inu-Yasha.  Either way, after what you two did to Furinkan High with the Hirryu-Shouten-Ha and the Kaze no Kizu, I don't think _anyone in town would agree to having you two fight here."_

            "I know… and that makes it even worse."

            Akane sighed.  "Pout all you like, it won't help."  She fell silent as a smile spread across her face.  "I'm going to miss Kagome and Inu-Yasha, too though.  I've really had so much fun with them here these last two weeks."

            "Yeah…"

            "Though there were definitely scary moments…"

            "Don't remind me, Akane!  I don't want to think about that incident at all!  Especially with what that perverted youkai was planning!  Can we drop the subject?"

            Akane giggled.  She looked up at his still bandaged face.  "You're going with me to walk them to the train station and see them off, right?"

            "Of course!"

            Akane smiled up at him and Ranma only turned bright red, turning his gaze away from hers.  Akane felt all bubbly inside and only giggled.  "Ranma…!"

            He blinked as he saw her run in front of him with a grin.  "You're just… wonderful!" she said before turning around and running in the direction of the dojo.  His face flamed up as he stared after her.

            "Akane…?" He shook his head and ran after her.  "Oi, Akane!  Wait up!"

            Kagome sighed as she closed the last suitcase.  "There!  All done!"  She turned and saw Inu-Yasha grumbling by the window.  She put her hands on her hips.  "Inu-Yasha!"  He turned to her with a put out look.  "What _is wrong with you?  I figured you'd be happy to go back!  Don't you want to finish up Naraku and find the rest of the shards?"_

            "Ah… But I wanted to have one last fight with Ranma…"

            "Osuwari."

            _B-TONNG._

            "OI, KAGOME!!  WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

            Kagome shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down at him.  "After what you two did to Furinkan High, you two are _definitely not fighting in the city, period."_

            Inu-Yasha shot up.  "Is this the thanks I get for saving you from that youkai and his sick intentions?!  It's only one building!"

            "And if you and Ranma get into an all out fight between the two of you, how many more buildings do you think will suffer?"

            "…"

            "Exactly.  Too many!  Now stop pouting and help me get my stuff downstairs.  Once Akane and Ranma get back from grocery shopping we'll be going to the train station.  We've got to say good-bye to the Tendo family before we go."

            Inu-Yasha grumbled something under his breath.

            Kagome lifted an eyebrow and turned to him.  "What did you say?"

            "Nan de mo—"

            Kagome grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down toward her.  "What did you say, Inu-Yasha?!"

            "ACK!!  Kagome don't do that!!  Te-me!  All I said that fighting Ranma wasn't the only reason I didn't want to go!"

            She blinked and released him.  After a beat, Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head.  "What _other reason could you possibly have for staying here, when your priorities are Naraku and the Shikon no kakera?"_

            Inu-Yasha mumbled something else.

            "Nani?  I didn't hear you.  And unless you want me to—"

            "All right, already!" Inu-Yasha yelled at her.  "If we go back we can't act like we've been acting here."

            "Eh?"

            Inu-Yasha turned to her and then pulled her into his arms, surprising Kagome.  "I… can't hold you as much as I'd like…and I have to hide what I feel.  Here I don't have to hide, because there's nothing to worry about.  When we go back…"

            "We have to deal with our problems all over again, huh?" Kagome murmured against his chest.  She wrapped her arms around him.  "I know how you feel, Inu-Yasha… We have to go back, but a part of me wishes we could just forget about everything, ne?"

            "Ah…"

            Silence…

            "…Inu-Yasha?"

            "Nani, Kagome?"

            "C-Can we stay like this for a while?  Just a little while longer?"

            "Mm.  I'd like that…"

            "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

            "You got a problem, Pigtails?!"

            Akane and Kagome rolled their eyes as Ranma doubled over from laughing so hard.  Kagome had dressed (though with much effort) Inu-Yasha in one of Ranma's never used school uniforms (they pretty much have the same build).  He had no shoes and a baseball cap (in order to hide his ears).  Kagome refused to go on a public train with Inu-Yasha in his red samurai clothes, so she had hidden them along with Tetsuaiga in one of her suitcases.  And if he didn't want to get 'sat' he would just have to deal with it.

            Ranma thought it was hysterical and Inu-Yasha didn't like his laughter one bit.  They were both outside in the yard having it out now.  Ranma was having a bit of trouble avoiding Inu-Yasha's claws because he was laughing so hard, but he managed to evade mostly everything.

            Inu-Yasha finally got the upper hand, grabbed Ranma and threw him head first into the small pond in the yard.  Ranma came up sputtering, his red hair falling over his face.  "Oi!  Inu-Yasha!"  he leapt out, dripping.  "Why'd you do that?!"

            "What are you going to do about it, on-na?!" Inu-Yasha said with a smirk.

            _"TE-ME~!!"_

            Akane rolled her eyes and got between them.  "That's enough you two. We have to get to the train station now and I don't want either of you damaging my house.  Ranma, you deserved it for teasing Inu-Yasha."

            Ranma only grumbled.  Kagome stood beside Akane.  "Come on, you two.  The train leaves in a couple of hours and we've got to get their early, ne?"

            Both grumbled and headed back toward the house.

            "Oi, Pigtails."

            "What?"

            "Are you going to stay looking like a woman?"

            "It's too much of a hassle to always turn back whenever someone turns me into a chick.  So I just deal with it until an opportunity comes to turn back into a guy."

            "Turn back.  It's really freaky to see you like that."

            Ranma grinned.  _Maybe I did make a real friend out of this half youkai.  "Does it bother you that much, Inu-Yasha?"_

            "Let's just say it doesn't do you justice."

            Ranma clapped Inu-Yasha on the back.  "That's good enough for me!"  He turned and ran toward Akane.  "Hey, Akane!  Before we leave get me some hot water!"

            Akane turned around and blinked at him.  "Why bother?"

            Ranma grinned and turned to Inu-Yasha.  "Just call it pride, Akane."

            "Why the hell are they all here?" Inu-Yasha grumbled.  The train station was full of people and most, to Inu-Yasha's horror, he recognized as the weirdoes of the town.  They had all come to say good-bye to him and Kagome?  Why didn't he believe that for a single instant?

            "Kagome honey, you've got to write and keep us updated on your demon-hunting thing.  I'll send you some okonomiyaki if you ever want!" Ukyo said with a grin, slapping Kagome on the back.

            Shampoo nodded.  "You take Akane with you, yes?"

            Akane gave Shampoo a pissed look, but Kagome shook her head.  "Ii-Iie… I'm just going home with Inu-Yasha, that's all."

            Shampoo shrugged.  "Oh, well.  Shampoo give you boxes of ramen!" Shampoo plopped down a duffel bag full of ramen boxes.  "Inu-Yasha like, yes?  Quick and fast!"

            Inu-Yasha grinned.  "I'll accept that."

            Shampoo grinned back.  "Next time you take Akane with you?"

            Kagome and Inu-Yasha narrowed their eyes at her.

            "Oh ho ho ho ho ho!  It was definitely interesting with you two here.  Pity you destroyed Ranma darling's school… But at least now, I can spend more time with him.  Isn't that right, Ranma darling?  Oh ho ho ho ho ho!!" Kodachi cackled.

            Ranma paled as she tried to cling to him, but he moved out of the way, allowing Shampoo and Ukyo to keep her back.

            "Ignore my twisted sister, my dear Kagome Higurashi.  This city will be basked in darkness without your luminous presence, but I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, will hold you in my heart until your return."  He abruptly took Akane's hand.  "Only Akane Tendo and my pigtailed goddess will be able to ease my tortured heart."

            Akane pulled her hands free while Kagome tried to calm Inu-Yasha down.

            Kasumi smiled at Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  "We will miss the both you.  Things have so lively with the both of you here."

            Tendo nodded.  "Mm.  Do say hello to your family for me, Kagome-chan."

            Kagome smiled.  "Hai, Tendo-san."

            Genma, the panda, stood beside Tendo.  He held up a sign that said, "Have a safe trip!"  Kagome nodded and the panda flipped the sign.  "Don't get into too much trouble Inu-Yasha!  You're as bad as Ranma."

            Inu-Yasha blinked.  "Eh?"  He rolled up his sleeves.  "What was that?!"

            Kagome put her hand in front of him.  "Inu-Yasha!  Mou!"

            Mousse bowed before Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  "Don't come back anytime soon, dog-demon."

            Grandma Cologne bashed Mousse on the head and Shampoo tossed some water on him, turning him into a duck.  Oba-ba turned to Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  "Ignore him.  He's a moron.  Kagome-chan."

            Kagome blinked and straightened.  "H-hai, Cologne ba-san?"

            "Be careful.  I have sensed great danger for you, dear girl.  Inu-Yasha, protect her and don't let others manipulate you.  You have to protect Kagome-chan.  Understand?"

            Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.  "I know that already, ba-ba."

            Cologne bashed him over the head and then flew away before he could attack.  Kagome stopped Inu-Yasha from chasing after her.

            "Kagome-chan…?  Won't you leave me with any souvenirs?"

            Kagome blinked and looked down to see Happousai coming at her.  She let out a squeal before Inu-Yasha and Ranma sent the old man flying.

            Nabiki shook her head and grinned.  "That old man just doesn't give up, does he?"  She winked at Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  "Here.  These are for the two of you.  Memories of your time here."  She handed them a packet of photos apiece.  She smiled.  "Free of charge, Kagome-chan."

            Kagome smiled at Nabiki.  "Arigato, Nabiki."

            "No problem."

            Akane smiled and stepped beside Kagome.  "Well, your luggage is already on the train.  I guess it's time for you to go…" The girls hugged each other.  "Kagome… keep me updated and write a lot.  Next time, I'll try to visit you, kay?"

            Kagome nodded.  "Ah.  I'd like that, Akane."

            Akane turned to Inu-Yasha.  "You better take good care of Kagome, Inu-Yasha!  Protect her and don't you break her heart, do you hear?!"

            Inu-Yasha and Kagome turned bright red.  "A-Akane…" Kagome murmured, but Akane just grinned.

            "Someone's got to tell him, ne?"

            Kagome only smiled back.

            "Oi, Inu-Yasha."

            Inu-Yasha turned to Ranma.  "Nan da?"

            Ranma held out his hand.  "Next time we meet, we'll settle the score between us.  Promise.  Next time, we'll have it out."

            Inu-Yasha grinned and took Ranma's hand.  "Ah.  It's a promise.  Next time, teme, I rip you apart."

            "You mean I'll blow you away."

            Kagome rolled her eyes.  "Sayonara, Ranma-kun.  Thanks for everything and take care of Akane, ne?"

            Ranma released Inu-Yasha's hand and nodded.  "Ah.  I will.  Take care, Kagome."

            Kagome nodded.  She took Inu-Yasha's arm and led him to the train.  Everyone watched them enter.  And as the train began to leave, Kagome waved from her window.

            "SAYONARA, MINNA!  GENKI DE NE!!!"

            "SAYONARA, KAGOME!" they all called back.

            Inu-Yasha stuck his head out of the window.  "OI, RANMA!  DON'T FORGET!  THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, WE'LL FINISH OUR FIGHT!!!"

            Ranma grinned and waved at Inu-Yasha.  "AH!  IT'S A PROMISE!!!"

            Kagome smiled at Inu-Yasha as he put his head back inside.  "I guess you liked this little vacation, huh?"

            Inu-Yasha grinned at her.  "Ah.  Pity it's over…"

            Kagome grinned at him.  "I'm glad you came, Inu-Yasha."

            "Ah.  Me too."

            After the train was gone from sight, almost everyone dispersed.  Akane turned to Ranma with a smile.  "Ranma?"

            "What, Akane?"

            "This was fun, ne?"

            "Yeah… Pity the vacation's over…"

            "DAMMIT!!!  I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED THE TRAIN!!"

            Ranma and Akane turned to see a heaving Ryoga.  Ranma only grinned.  "Sorry, Ryoga, but I don't think it was going wait for you."

            "DAMN YOU, RANMA!!" Ryoga came at Ranma with a punch, but Ranma picked up Akane and dodged it.

            "Whoa!" Ranma said as he jumped out of the way.  Both him and Akane burst out laughing as they ran away, Ryoga running after them.  Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo followed them, Mousse after Shampoo and Kuno after Akane.

            "Ranma honey!"

            "Ranma darling!"

            "Ranma!"

            "My beautiful Shampoo!"

            "Akane Tendo!"

            Akane and Ranma only laughed as they headed back toward the Tendo dojo.

**THE END**

[WHOA!! Finished at last! ^_^ But it was definitely fun!!  Sorry for the long wait everyone, but midterms got in the middle and I've put off my research paper to finish this story so I hope you are all happy!  WHEW!!!  What relief...  ^_____^ Now if you don't mind I'm gonna read my story ALL over again!  Hey, this was two much fun!  Ja, minna!  smooch Love ya!!!]


End file.
